


With U

by nerdygiraffee



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fiction, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Romance, boyfriend rental, mingi and jongho be rich, oneus is mentioned like twice, seonghwa and hongjoong be married, woosan being woosan, yeosang is a blushing mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 50,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdygiraffee/pseuds/nerdygiraffee
Summary: "A boyfriend rental service where the satisfaction, comfort, and happiness of the boyfriends are the top priority. We strive to create a welcoming and safe place for boyfriends of all ages. Customers are asked to pay the utmost respect to With U boyfriends."-Mingi, a young, single doctor, needed a boyfriend. His best friend San brought him to a house where a lovely couple started a small but rapidly growing, unusual boyfriend-rental business. There, he met Yunho for the first time. Most customers, including Mingi himself, walked in without knowing that this was a place where true love blossoms.-Main ship: YunGiLead ships: 2Ho and JongSangSide ships: SeongJoong and WooSan
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 121
Kudos: 290





	1. Welcome to With U

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to 'Chapter 0'! This chapter is basically the introduction to how With U (a boyfriend rental service) works. Feel free to skip it if you're not interested. The official story starts in Chapter 1 :D

_A boyfriend rental service where the satisfaction, comfort, and happiness of the boyfriends are the top priority. We strive to create a welcoming and safe place for boyfriends of all ages. Customers are asked to pay the utmost respect to With U boyfriends._

1\. Renters will be given brief profiles of every With U boyfriend for selection.

2\. Renters will be given free, optional five-minute 'hang-outs' with a maximum of three With U boyfriends upon first purchase.

3\. Renters are asked to be aware of the fact that With U boyfriends are allowed to be rented out to two renters at the same time if their schedules with each renter are not too packed.

4\. With U rental service comes with package deals, including but not limited to daily, weekly, monthly, and yearly.

5\. There is no time limit to the rental service as long as renters have the approval of With U boyfriends.

6\. The cost of each rental depends on the boyfriend.

7\. Extra fees may be requested for special services, including but not limited to kisses, cuddling, special dates, and acting in front of parents (e.g. staging a marriage proposal).

8\. Each With U boyfriend belongs to a group.

9\. With U boyfriends can be rented out as a whole group for a greater fee, but renters are allowed to switch between boyfriends within the group for free.

10\. If a rental service blossoms into a true relationship, please speak to the owners for an arrangement.

1\. With U boyfriends must be treated with respect - violation of this rule will lead to consequences, including but not limited to heavy compensation (determined by the rental boyfriend in question), lawsuit, and disqualification of future visits to With U.

2\. With U boyfriends can terminate their contracts whenever they request, and the presence of a refund depends on the situation.*

3\. Renters will be fined a suitable fee if they wish to terminate the contracts prior to the expiration date.

4\. The approval of a contract is subject to the backgrounds and qualifications of renters, the agreement of With U boyfriends, and the agreement of the owners of With U.

5\. Changes to the contract may be requested and negotiated between renters and With U boyfriends, and approved by owners.*

_*contact owners for more details_


	2. Seeking Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingi got into an argument with his father, and had to seek help from his best friend, San, to look for someone who could pretend to be his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ages of all ATEEZ members are increased by three years to fit their jobs and the story line. Age differences stay the same.

The customers in the café all turned their heads to San's table, where his best friend Mingi was shouting incoherent words into the air with frustration. San immediately bowed his head with a polite smile to the adjacent tables, apologizing for the noise. They murmured under their breath and looked away with a huff.

"Yah, Mingi! Be quiet, will you?" San whispered angrily, glancing at the waitress who was heading their way. "Let's get out of here before we get kicked out!"

Mingi still had his face in his hands when San dragged him out the door, leaving two untouched cups of coffee and three 5000-won bills laid out generously on the table.

Once outside, San let loose his death-grip on Mingi's forearm, practically throwing him towards the wall by the side of a quiet street. It was late February, one of the coldest times of the year. San shivered inside his parka. At least it wasn't snowing. The quicker he got this done with, the quicker he can get back to somewhere warm, ideally with a cup of hot chocolate.

"Get yourself together. You called me out in the middle of lunch wailing and whining, but you never even told me the problem. What's wrong?"

Mingi gave one last groan before slumping against the wall and letting his arms drop. His hair was disheveled, his nose red from the chilly wind. Over his doctor's coat, he sported the navy overcoat that San had gifted him last Christmas. As he relayed to San the events that happened ten minutes ago, the scene replayed in his mind.

He had just finished his morning appointments in the hospital and was heading to lunch when his father summoned him to the office by blasting it through the PA system.

Trying to hide his embarrassment, Mingi walked as fast as he could while hiding his face behind a clipboard he stole from a fellow doctor. The first thing he did when he barged into the hospital chairman-and-CEO's office was to demand the reason behind announcing his name in front of the public when the more obvious method was to use a phone.

He stopped short at his accusation when he finally noticed the presence of a family of three, all strangers, and his mother sitting on the posh armchairs in front of his father's desk.

A sense of trepidation filled him as he met eyes with his dad. "Have a seat, son." That sent a shiver down Mingi's spine. For all the times he called him 'son', bad news always followed.

Mingi eased himself into the only empty seat left, which was next to his mother's. The youngest woman, presumably the daughter, sat directly across him and smiled when Mingi sat. She looked familiar to Mingi, but he couldn't put a name to her face. The parents acknowledged him with a nod. He loosened the collar of his dress shirt nervously, impatient for some kind of explanation.

"Mingi, do you remember Subin?" His mother took his hand in hers, trying to soothe his nerves. "She's the daughter of your father's closest business partner, who works in a major pharmaceutical company. Most of the medicine in your hospital is supplied by them."

Mingi's fears came true. He gulped and forced a smile, the gears in his mind turning for a way out of this situation. "H- hello. Nice to meet you."

"Hello, Mingi. I'm glad to finally get the chance to see you in real life." Subin tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Mingi's father cleared his throat and sat straighter in his seat. "I don't want to waste your time, Mingi, so I will get to the point." Mingi's mother turned to him abruptly, but Mingi couldn't see her expression. "We have agreed that you and Subin shall marry this year, ideally sometime during autumn."

"Damn!" San had been listening quietly up until this point. His exclamation brought Mingi back from his walk down the memory lane, albeit a short one. "I didn't know your parents were _that_ kind of parents."

Mingi shut his eyes and rolled his head back so his crown hit the cold wall. "That's--" He banged it once. "Not--" Twice. "It." Three times.

"Don't do that, you're dumb enough." San pulled him away from the wall. "And what, there's more? What could be worse than--"

The picture reappeared in Mingi's mind as he continued his story. For a while after the declaration, he was too stunned to speak. He seemed to be the last one in the room to learn of the news. He stumbled over his words, but his father raised a hand to silence him.

"Your mother and I have been thinking about your marriage for a while now. We decided that in order to secure a good future for you, your family, as well as the hospital, it is best to give you a spouse when it is early. And that goes the same for your fiancé."

"B-but, father--" Mingi had scooted so much forward in his chair that he was sitting on the edge. He looked back and forth between his parents, finding the situation so ridiculous that he almost laughed. "Father, I'm twenty-five. Isn't that a bit _too_ early--"

His father slapped his hand on the arm rest and clasped it tightly. "This is a _discussed_ matter, and not for you to object. You may be twenty-five, but Subin is almost thirty-five." Subin and her family flinched at the statement, but the chairman didn't care. "I married when I was barely an adult! Now, I expect you and Subin to get along well, do what young couples do, and when the time comes, we parents will set you both a marriage date." He stood up. "Go along now. I have work to do."

Mingi stood up, too, and blocked his father's path to his desk. "You can't do that!" His nervousness from earlier evaporated as anger flamed in his chest. "What's your agenda behind this, huh? Money? Status? Recognition? What do you still want after owning a hospital?" Mingi felt something lodge in his throat. It tasted bitter when it came out. "Don't tell me, you want to get a spot in the board of directors--"

Subin's father was the brother of the founder of the famous Nebula Group. Mingi knew his father wanted to use him as a tool to make connections.

"Who do you think you are? You are in no spot to speak to me like that, especially in front of your fiancé and her family!" His father's face turned red.

"I'm your son!" Mingi screamed in indignation. He took a deep breath. "Fine, let's just say you don't have an agenda other than to help me build a family! Have you ever asked me? How could you make your only son marry someone he doesn't love!"

"You have no right to make your own choice! Perhaps if you aren't such a bad doctor I would respect your opinions! I say you have to marry her, so you have to marry her!"

That tipped him off the edge. Not knowing where the idea came from, Mingi yelled, "No! I will never! I will never, never, never, because I'm not interested in girls! I have a boyfriend!"

The room suddenly went quiet, the only sound the heavy breathing of the chairman and his son.

"W-what did you say?" Mingi's mother, who never said a word the whole time, pushed himself off the chair slowly. "Y-you have a what?"

Mingi widened his eyes in horror. "I--"

"He said he has a boyfriend," His father scoffed. "Then show us."

Mingi dropped towards the floor in a crouch as he finished his tragic tale. San stood, dumbfounded. "Oh, my, gosh."

Mingi jumped up again and shook San at the shoulders, scaring him. "San, you have to help me! Will you pretend to be my boyfriend? You're my best friend!"

San pushed Mingi's long arms away. "No! I have a boyfriend! Besides, your parents know me."

"I'm gonna die!" Mingi whined and crouched to the floor again. "I don't wanna marry a woman I met once! I don't even know if I want to date! I don't know... I should've studied harder to become a better doctor!"

San wasn't listening to his friend's complaints. Instead, he was looking up to the sky, deep in thought. When Mingi finally looked up to see what San was up to, San was looking back down at him with a big smile.

"It's Saturday tomorrow... will you have patients in the morning? I want to bring you to a place. They can help you there." He reached a hand out and pulled Mingi to his feet.

"I think there's one or two. I'll be done by nine... but where are we going?"

San helped Mingi straighten out his clothes. He mumbled something about dressing up nicer. "It's a place I know. They rent out boyfriends."

"Ah, I see... wait, boyfriends?! Rent?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first official chapter of my second Ateez fanfic! Please look forward for more if you ship YunGi or like Ateez in general!


	3. Rental Boyfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> San brought Mingi to With U, a boyfriend rental service, where Mingi was given a selection of boyfriends to choose from.

San's car exited a highway and at once the busy streets of Seoul were left behind, opening up into the outskirts of the biggest city in South Korea. Mingi wasn't used to the sparse, short buildings, but he also wondered why he never came to such a quiet place before.

It was Saturday morning. At the hospital, San had been waiting for Mingi's last patient to leave, and when she did, he barged into Mingi's office and dragged the poor doctor away. He didn't even take off his doctor's coat yet, but San assured him that "it makes you look more attractive".

Mingi looked out the window. Three lanes narrowed down to one lane, and only a few cars crawled pass them. Mingi had a hard time finding people - it was mostly houses, and occasionally some small convenience stores. Finally, they drove up a gentle slope, made a turn, and arrived at a rather modern-looking, four-story residential-type structure.

It was a tower compared to the other houses on the same street, but the trees and plants - albeit dying ones - surrounding it made it blend into the scenery. Mingi was never so fascinated about a building before.

San parked his car and turned off the engine. "This is it."

"Are you sure you can park here?"

San waved him off. "We won't be here for long. Plus, the owners know me. They'll just be glad to have a new customer." He unbuckled his seat-belt and jumped off, with Mingi following.

Once outside, Mingi noticed a smaller road leading to the back of the building, with a sign that says "Parking". He shook his head at his friend's lousy parking in the middle of the driveway that led to the entrance.

As they approached the front patio where a pair of double doors waited, Mingi saw some people emerging from the left side of the building, where the garage was. For a place so segregated from the city center, their business seemed to be doing exceptionally well.

San hurried up the steps and pushed the doors open. A rush of warm air from the heaters welcomed him, but Mingi lingered outside a while longer to read the stylish sign that caught his attention.

Something about the short message gave him a sense of anticipation, but he shook it off and followed San inside.

In the medium-sized antechamber, a corner reception desk stood directly across the entrance. No one was behind it, but San seemed to know what he was doing, and approached the wide doorway adjacent to the desk.

There was a small doorstep to separate the two rooms, but no door. Mingi acknowledged the neat shoe-shelves that filled up almost the whole wall to the side of the antechamber, and the notice that read "Please remove your shoes before entering the common area." A rough estimate told him there were at least thirty pairs of shoes.

He still had no idea where he was and what kind of mess San brought him into, but an inexplicable feeling of comfort emanated from the place, so Mingi didn't complain. Plus, he needed a boyfriend.

San poked his head through the doorway and shouted. "Wooyoung! I'm here!"

Mingi peeked in as well, and saw a carpeted area that looked like a lounge, with a big television, couches, and bookshelves. A lot of them. The room seemed to stretch on to the left, but Mingi couldn't see any further.

A pair of footsteps pounded down a pair of stairs in the far right corner. "San?"

"Wooyoung!"

Mingi watched as Wooyoung jumped over the threshold and landed in San's embrace, surprised to see San's boyfriend here. "Hi, Wooyoung. Have you always worked here?"

Wooyoung pulled away from San with a big smile on his face. "Hey, Mingi! It's been a while since I've seen you! You look great in that doctor's coat! By the way, this is my first job."

Mingi raised an eyebrow. "And this is a boyfriend rental service...?"

San slipped a hand around his boyfriend's waist and chuckled. "It's not what you think. Wooyoung's no longer a With U boyfriend, because he 'graduated'. Now he's just one of the workers who help clean and manage the place, serve the customers."

Wooyoung nodded proudly. Then, as if he just realized, exclaimed, "oh! Right, you're here to rent a boyfriend, I assume. Come on in! Remember to take your shoes off! We have slippers for guests inside."

Mingi did just that, picking the biggest pair of slippers he could find. He made a mental note to learn to get used to the words "boyfriend" and "rent" next to each other.

Once inside, the young doctor was at a loss of words. The place was bigger than he thought, and this "common area" extended so much both horizontally and vertically. On the right, there was a reading corner with colorful bean bags and throw pillows. On the left, the carpet floor changed into tiled floor to accommodate an open kitchen and a small dining area.

A few young men were hanging out at the bar table, enjoying their late breakfast and chatting. They stopped when Mingi stepped over the threshold, and started whispering and giggling. One of them was particularly loud, and Mingi thought he heard "I hope he picks me", but Wooyoung shot them a look and they shut up.

The three of them sat around a coffee table in front of the TV. "Truth be told, you have to make an appointment before you can start renting." Wooyoung took some laminated papers out from under the coffee table and handed them to Mingi. "But, since you're San's friend, and I'm his boyfriend, I will try convince them."

"Them?"

"The owners, of course. They make the decisions." Wooyoung took his phone out, tapped it a few times and then held his thumb on the screen until there was a 'ding'.

 _"--there."_ A voice came through the speaker.

 _"Here?"_ Another voice said.

_"Yes, yes. Harder, please..."_

San gave a questioning look to his boyfriend, who gave a smug grin. "I think they're giving each other a massage."

 _"Did you hear that?"_ The second voice spoke again.

There was some shuffling.

_"_ _Wait, someone— Jung_ _Wooyoung! I told you not to use the emergency call unless there is actually an emergency!"_

Wooyoung snickered. "Hello, Hongjoong-hyung, Seonghwa-hyung. Having fun? We have a customer, and San brought him in. So come on down!"

Before either of the owners could give him a scolding, Wooyoung hung up. "They live on the fourth floor, so it's easier to call them. Just wait a few minutes. I'm sure you're excited!"

Mingi had finished reading the documents and were studying the framed photos that adorned the walls, filling up every empty space. Each of them had at least five men in it, all wearing the same outfit: a plain white t-shirt and jeans in various shades of blue. They were all smiling or laughing, showing off their charm. It was too far away to make out the words on the small plagues beside each photo, but Mingi assumed they were the names of the boyfriends and perhaps the rental cost.

Soon, Seonghwa and Hongjoong walked down the stairs. Everyone in the common area greeted them politely. There was no doubt that they owned the place.

The owners smiled when they saw San. Mingi stood up and bowed slightly, but they urged him to sit down. "Don't worry about it. An appointment is not as important as finding you a partner, right? I'm Hongjoong, nice to meet you."

"I'm Seonghwa."

"They married in the U.S.!" Wooyoung added unnecessarily, gaining a death glare from Seonghwa and a laugh from San.

"Oh, uh, hello. I'm Mingi." Mingi tried to hide his surprise. His day was full of drama, and he wanted to get to the point. If he could really rent a boyfriend here, his quarrel with his father would be solved, and he could go back to live a normal life.

As if reading his mind, Hongjoong clapped his hands together and brought the group back to focus. "Alright, let's not waste any more time, Mingi. I see Wooyoung already showed you the guidelines, so you should be familiar with how this works. Since it's your first time here, we can let you meet with three of our With U boyfriends before you make your decision. Is there anyone in the pictures that caught your eye? Not everyone is in at this moment, of course, but we can try set you an appointment."

Mingi fidgeted with the ID card that hung around his neck and laughed nervously. "I... well, I never dated guys before. Do you have any recommendations?"

"Sure, we can give you some suggestions. But do you have any preferences at all? It'll help us narrow things down. Like age, hobbies, anything?"

Mingi looked to his friend for help, but he was busily whispering something into Wooyoung's ear and making him laugh. "Um, I don't really mind." It wasn't entirely true, but he only needed someone to fool his parents for a few months. "I guess someone around my age would be nice."

Hongjoong nodded. "And you are...?"

"Oh, right. I'm twenty-five," Mingi added sheepishly.

Apparently Wooyoung had been listening in the whole time, because he suddenly piped up, startling Seonghwa. "Oh, oh! I have a recommendation!"

"No way, Wooyoung. That's what you say to everyone." Seonghwa crossed his arms. "He already has a renter. Plus, not everyone can afford him."

"But he's a doctor!" Wooyoung turned to Mingi. "The cost won't concern you, right Mingi? Also, he only has one renter, and if you talk to him maybe he'll accept another! Trust me, you'll thank me later."

Mingi stared back blankly. "Uh, okay?"

"He's talking about Yunho. Jeong Yunho. Our most expensive one. He said he needs the money, and well, there's always someone who is rich enough to afford to rent him." Seonghwa gave an apologetic smile. "There are plenty of other choices, though."

Mingi gave it some thought. Since he had three "free trials" anyways, he didn't see why he shouldn't give it a shot.

Wooyoung was overjoyed when he heard Mingi's decision. He immediately texted Yunho to see if he was free.

Meanwhile, Hongjoong pulled out a thick binder from one of the bookshelves, opened it to a page, and put it on the coffee table. "This group is called ONEUS. They're around your age, so feel free to look through their profiles. The ones with the post-its are unavailable."

Mingi thanked him and scanned through them.

"Yunho said he is going to take a shower and be ready in fifteen minutes," announced Wooyoung.

"Great." Hongjoong grinned, happy to have a new customer. "Shall we get you to meet two other boyfriends first?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are still a bit confused about the guidelines and contract details, be sure to check back to the very first part of this story, "Welcome to With You"!


	4. Contract Signing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting with three different boyfriends, Mingi decided to sign a contract with Yunho.

A white Tesla pulled up onto the driveway outside With U. The driver left the engine idling and hurried out to open the passenger door. A shorter, younger, bespectacled man stepped out, wearing a suit under his grey topcoat. He thanked the driver, who got back into the car and headed to the back of the building to park it.

Wooyoung and San were lounging in front of the TV watching Netflix when the man entered the common area.

Wooyoung paused the show. "Oh? Jongho! Why are you here?"

Jongho took off his coat and hung it on the coat rack. "The meeting this morning ended earlier, and since I'm going to lunch with Yunho-hyung later, I decided to wait for him here." He acknowledged San's presence with a nod. "Is he here?"

Hongjoong walked out from the kitchen holding a cup of coffee in his hands. Seonghwa, trailing behind, said, "Yunho is meeting with a renter upstairs."

"Oh?" The corner of Jongho's lips curled upwards.

"He'll be down soon," Wooyoung assured. "Come here." He waved Jongho over to one of the square glass tables in the dining area. Seonghwa, Hongjoong and San followed, and they sat down together.

Wooyoung turned to a man working in the kitchen. "Yeosang, can you bring us four cups of coffee? Thanks!"

Jongho brushed a damp strand of his chestnut hair away from his eyes. It had started snowing just now. "Who's that? I don't think I've seen him before." Being the sole client of Yunho, Jongho was a regular customer and he always visited the shop, so he knew most people around.

"A new part-timer we hired to help with cleaning. We're getting more and more boyfriend applications." Hongjoong stirred the dark liquid in his mug.

Yeosang approached with a tray of four steaming instant coffees. As he transferred the cups onto the table, Wooyoung introduced San to Jongho.

"San, remember this face - he's the son of the founder of _the_ Nebula Group. Be careful around him," Wooyoung joked, mischief glinting in his eyes. "He probably owns all the restaurants you ever went to!"

Jongho rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. "He's just exaggerating. And you make it sound like a good thing. The only thing my father - if you can even call him that - cares about is money."

Jongho dragged a cup of coffee in front of him but didn't drink and instead smiled at Yeosang to thank him. The latter blushed violently and hurried back to the kitchen, making Jongho chuckle to himself.

Meanwhile, one floor above, Mingi had just finished meeting the second With U boyfriend and was leaving his room. He sighed as he closed the door behind him. Remembering Seonghwa's instructions, he walked to the end of the hallway to the stairs, passing by a few other men.

Yunho's room was on the third floor. Mingi found his name tag easily enough and knocked on it three times.

"Come in," a muffled voice replied.

As Mingi turned the door handle, he was aware that his palm was sweating. Was it the heat? Or was it the fact that he was about to meet the most expensive boyfriend and he was being overly conscious?

No matter what it was, the young doctor took a few breaths and muttered some encouraging words to himself. The door barely opened a crack and he was already overwhelmed with a fragrance of sweet-smelling shampoo.

Yunho turned around as his visitor stepped in. He was using a pale yellow towel to dry his damp hair. "Hello, you must be Mingi. Please sit anywhere you like. I don't have a roommate."

Mingi surveyed the surroundings: a two-person bedroom that was symmetrical down the middle, with two small desks and two closets. Both sides looked uninhabited with the exception of a change of clothes on Yunho's side. He chose to sit on the desk chair.

Yunho sat on his own bed. "I usually sleep in my other clients' house, that's why this place is so clean. My friends all think I'm messy." He giggled, and Mingi found himself thinking that the sound was cute.

There was also an opened laptop on the desk, its screen still on. Yunho seemed embarrassed when he explained, "My three-year contract with my other client is also coming to an end, so I'm just looking for a part-time job in case he doesn't want to extend it."

Yunho picked his phone up and started a five-minute timer. "Anyways, shall we begin? I'm Jeong Yunho." He shook hands with Mingi, who still felt awkward despite already hanging out with two other boyfriends. "I heard you met some from ONEUS already?"

"Yeah, I just finished with Hwanwoong-ssi, actually." Mingi kept a smile on his face to mirror Yunho's.

"Hwanwoong-hyung is a nice guy." Yunho folded his towel briefly and stacked it with his other clothes.

Mingi nodded to agree. He was debating whether or not to tell Yunho that Hwanwoong hugged him when Yunho changed the subject.

"Let's talk about you. You're a doctor?" There was a glimmer of admiration in his eyes. "I always thought men in white coats - like yours - or suits are the coolest looking ones."

"Yeah." Mingi scratched the back of his head sheepishly. He looked down at his own doctor's coat and made a note to thank San for making him keep it on later. At the same time, he couldn't help wondering if Yunho's other client was someone who wore a suit. "Actually, I just came from the hospital."

"Really? Was it an emergency? I watch a lot of dramas, and I think-- wait, may I try it on?" Yunho's voice rose a pitch at the exciting idea of pretending to be a doctor. His eyes shone with interest like a puppy's.

After having two meetings previously, Mingi was already getting used to the boyfriends' straightforwardness and intimacy. He chuckled and proceeded to take it off, but something like a shriek escaped Yunho's mouth and he froze midway.

"I'm just kidding! How could someone like me wear a coat that only certified, qualified professionals like you wear? I didn't expect you to agree so easily..." Yunho's arm was outstretched, halfway from stopping Mingi.

The doctor was still taken aback, and it took him a second to finally put his coat back on, covering the wine-colored turtleneck underneath. Somehow, he got the feeling that Yunho wasn't flattering him for the sake of charming him, like the other boyfriends, but because he genuinely looked up to him.

Yunho was still smiling shyly, looking down at the floor. Mingi followed his gaze and saw that he was wearing a pair of pink bunny slippers.

It was then that something took over him. Impulsiveness, for sure, but also for some other inexplicable reason, Mingi sat straighter and announced, "I want to sign a contract with you."

The sound of video games got louder as Yunho and Mingi descended the stairs.

Unsurprisingly, Yunho agreed to sign a contract, but he said he had to ask permission from the owners, who were technically his bosses, and more importantly, he had to "talk to Jongho" first.

Mingi didn't know who Jongho was, but he had a general idea.

In twenty-five year of his life, Mingi had never signed a contract to _rent_ a boyfriend before - no, he never even had a boyfriend. That was the only thing he could think of as they approached the first floor. He kept reminding himself it was only temporary, so he could get away from the arranged marriage.

On the other hand, Yunho seemed overjoyed, and when he spotted Jongho drinking his coffee at the far end of the common area, he zoomed past the group of gamers in the lounge, already leaving Mingi behind.

"Jongho! Why are you so early today? You should've at least sent me a text! But you came at just the right time. Someone wants to sign a contract with me!"

Jongho took Yunho's hand in his patted it gently. "Hongjoong-hyung and Seonghwa-hyung told me what's going on..."

Jongho let go of his boyfriend's hand and stood up when he saw Mingi coming. "You must be Yunho-hyung's new renter. I'm Choi Jongho, his first client." Jongho reached out for a handshake.

"Also the successor of Nebula Group. Also the biggest investor of With U, and-" Wooyoung stopped whispering when Jongho shot him a death glare and San elbowed him in the ribs.

After Mingi introduced himself briefly, Jongho pulled him to the side and whispered, "So you're a doctor. Yunho-hyung told you he thought doctors were cool, didn't he?" Mingi looked at Jongho with surprise.

"Don't worry, he did that to me, too. He's not lying though. He can't lie. Good luck." Jongho patted Mingi on his back and winked.

They all sat down with Hongjoong and Seonghwa, at a table separate from Wooyoung and San.

Hongjoong seemed prepared and already had a contract and a pen ready. "Make sure you read it carefully, Mingi." He waved away Seonghwa, who was fussing with the collar of his shirt. Seonghwa gave him a frown and Hongjoong relented. "Yunho charges a lot for every small action."

Mingi nodded and read through the terms thoroughly, while Jongho and Yunho talked.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Yunho asked.

"Of course." Jongho took his glasses off and started to clean them, but Yunho did it for him. "You know I only really need you to annoy my dad. If getting another renter means making more money, I really don't mind. But... on one condition. You have to put me before everything else!"

Mingi heard them, and almost wanted to say that he, too, was only renting a boyfriend to dissuade his parents, but Jongho was giving him a smug look, and he kept his mouth shut.

Yunho returned the glasses, putting it onto Jongho's bridge for him. "You're the best, Jongho. I promise I'll return all the favors I owe you when I..." He paused, feeling self-conscious, and then started again. "In the near future, I promise. And I'll definitely put you top priority, don't worry!"

With that, Mingi signed a three-month contract with Yunho, paying with credit card on the spot. It wasn't as painful a cost as he originally expected, but his recent dream of buying a new car dissolved along with the money.

Jongho checked his watch and gestured to Yunho, who nodded.

"Mingi, I know we just officially became boyfriends, but I have to go to this lunch with Jongho and his father. If you'd like, we can hang out after, right?" Yunho looked back and forth between Jongho and Mingi.

"My schedule ends after lunch today, so do whatever you want." Jongho shrugged his coat on and helped Yunho into his. "If you need a ride, just call me."

When they left the common area, Yeosang was crouching on the floor and cleaning up the shoe-shelves in the antechamber. Yunho almost tripped over him, but Jongho was quick to grab Yunho's coat and pull him back to balance.

"Jeez, watch where you're going, hyung!" Jongho punched Yunho lightly on the arm. "Sure, you'll fall and maybe break your nose, but you'd definitely crush Yeosang."

Yunho laughed sheepishly and apologized to Yeosang. Then he retaliated by gently slapping the back of Jongho's head. "Mind your manners; he's older than you."

Jongho looked down at the part-timer. "Sorry, Yeosang-ssi. You just look younger than you are." Yunho started pulling him to the doors, but Jongho resisted. "Thank you for arranging the shoes nicely! It's a pity you aren't working here as a boyfriend!" Towards the end, Jongho had to raise his voice to be heard over the distance.

Yeosang hid his red face in the pile of shoes.

Mingi, San, and Wooyoung watched from the common area. They waved goodbye to Jongho and Yunho. Wooyoung chuckled at their brother-like interactions. "Did you know they call themselves 2Ho?"

"Really?" San's eyes widened.

Once the doors closed behind the odd couple, the first thing Mingi did was to call his father.

"Father, tell mother I'd like to have dinner with you both tonight. I'm bringing my boyfriend."

Then, he hung up.


	5. Dinner Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingi brought Yunho to meet his parents for the first time over dinner, and they grilled him with questions.

Earlier in the day, Mingi had asked San to help him make a reservation at the best French restaurant he could find, and now he was making his way down to a nearby underground parking lot with Yunho sitting in the shotgun seat of his orange BMW.

Both of them had showered and changed into more presentable clothes. After all, Mingi was bringing his first 'boyfriend' to meet his parents.

"Are you nervous?" Mingi asked - in an attempt to allay his own - as he looked around for a parking spot.

Yunho shook his head. "Mm-mm. I'm used to it. Do you get nervous when you treat a patient?"

"Well, sometimes. But you never even met my parents before."

Mingi put his right hand at the back of the headrest of Yunho's seat and turned his head as he reversed into the parking spot. There was a monitor up front to show him how close he was to the wall, along with mini sirens to warn him when the car was about to crash, but Mingi preferred the traditional way.

"You're right. But if you're anything like them, I wouldn't have to worry." Yunho grinned widely, unaffected by the close proximity with Mingi. He even turned his head to the left so Mingi could almost feel Yunho's breath on his cheek.

Mingi suddenly felt the need to get out of the car and get some fresh air. He did just that. Back in his school days, the doctor used to be the one doing shameless flirting - he never thought he would be someone else's target, much less a man's.

Yunho's smile never left his face as he followed Mingi to the elevators that would bring them to ground level. He found it amusing that he had such an effect on Mingi, and this reminded him of the first time he met Jongho. Although he was receiving money and technically providing the service, he still had fun with his work.

Following San's advice, Mingi had headed out ten minutes earlier than needed. Even so, his parents arrived only minutes after he and Yunho did. They each ordered their own course, and Yunho so sweetly said, "I'll have whatever my boyfriend's having."

With exquisite dishes laid out in front of them, Mingi's parents began their interrogation-style questions, forcing Mingi to put down his fork and listen respectfully. His heart pounded. It was going to be a long night, but not because he didn't trust Yunho. It was the opposite; he didn't trust himself.

Mingi's father's face was filled with wrinkles from his perpetual frowns and disapproving nature. They deepened when he met Yunho's smiling eyes. "Are you really Mingi's boyfriend?"

Mingi looked up abruptly from staring at a spot on the table, horrified by such a pointed and accusing question. His mother elbowed his father in the ribs.

Yunho, however, didn't even waver. Instead, he smiled even brighter and replied confidently, as if he rehearsed this a hundred times and he wasn't pretending to be anyone's boyfriend. "Yes. I'm sorry we never met until now. We actually dated for a month already." Here, he turned to Mingi and placed a hand atop Mingi's hand that was resting on the table. 

Mingi got the message. Relax.

Mingi's mother squeezed his husband's thigh under the table to shut him up. She forced a smile on her face. "Ah, is that so? Our son never told as anything about dating." 

"Mingki is just shy, aren't you?" Mingi faltered at the sudden nickname. Did San tell him that? 

He laughed nervously. "Yea, yeah." When his parents continued to stare at him, he added, "it's not... common to date someone of the same gender as you." Mingi started to babble. "And, and I'm a doctor working in a big hospital, so I don't think it's a good idea to—"

Yunho stroked Mingi's hand, indicating that he would take over. Mingi felt relieved. 

"I understand it must be hard for you to accept me at once. If you have any other questions, I am more than happy to answer." 

Mingi's parents looked at each other with wariness in their eyes. Then, as if through some inaudible conversation, they decided to let Mingi's father talk. 

The hospital's chairman cleared his throat. "I heard from Mingi that you are the same age as our son. Do you live with your parents? What do you do for a living?"

Mingi's heart raced at the unprecedented question. He wanted to beat himself up for not preparing at all, but once again Yunho squeezed his hand reassuringly. He had it all in control.

"Actually, I'm an orphan." Mingi's mother gasped, and his father's eyebrow twitched.

Mingi watched Yunho from the corner of his eyes, waiting with anticipation.

"I'm a high school teacher. I teach literature."

Mingi almost choked on his water. He widened his eyes, wanting to get Yunho's attention, but his gaze never left the two elderly sitting across from him.

"Oh, honey, that sounds great." Mingi's mother glanced between Yunho and Mingi's father. No one knew who she was addressing. "You must be good with children then."

"Don't be silly." Mingi's father shifted in his seat. "High school students are hardly children." 

It didn't seem like it, but Mingi knew that although it wasn't as impressive as his father wished for, he was satisfied enough. Mingi continued to stare at the man next to him. Did Yunho somehow find out his father liked literature?

"Mingki, I know you're smitten for me, but you're boring holes into my face." Yunho jokingly pushed Mingi's cheek so he would look forward. "Shall we eat before the food gets cold?"

The parents agreed. The rest of the questions would come later. They dug in, Mingi trying hard to eat slowly instead of wolfing down his small portion of ratatouille like he normally would. 

When the dessert came, Yunho continued to play his part. He scooped up one spoon of his ice cream and held it in front of Mingi's mouth. "Try some of mine." 

Mingi froze for a second, feeling blood rush up to his ears. Under his parents' piercing gaze, he parted his shaking lips. 

As if that wasn't enough, Yunho even helped him wipe his lips after - using his thumb. 

Mingi had to use all the effort he could muster to refrain from pushing Yunho away. He kept reminding himself that he had to put on a good show in order to convince his parents.

After all the empty plates were cleared, Mingi's father ordered wine. For the first time the whole night, Mingi spotted signs of unease from Yunho. His Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he took a deep gulp.

Mingi was about to protest about drinking alcohol when Yunho gripped his arm and shook his head slightly. Mingi's father smiled. "You can drink, can you?"

"Of course. I love red wine." The calm, charming demeanor was back. 

Mingi peered at his father. "I can't, I have to drive."

So, the chairman and the pretend-teacher continued talking over wine. Mingi's father grilled Yunho with questions, but Yunho answered all of them diligently.

Every time Yunho shot a compliment or exaggerated Mingi's virtues, Mingi tried hard to act natural, but no matter what his body seemed to react in one way or another. There was an unmistakable sincerity in Yunho's words, and Mingi couldn't help feeling flustered.

The night stretched on, and the bottle emptied. Mingi had observed the gradual coloring of Yunho's cheeks, and suspected that his companion was drunk. 

The least he could do was end this dinner and bring him home. He called a waiter over to take the bill, then made an excuse. "I have patients tomorrow morning, and it's getting late. You guys should head home, too. We can meet again next time."

His mother agreed swiftly. Yunho stood up on wobbly legs and bent down to whisper into Mingi's ear. "I need the washroom." Then, for some unknown reason even to Yunho, he pecked Mingi's cheek before leaving.

It was a warm, tingling sensation that lasted less than a second but lingered for a little while afterwards. 

Mingi peeked at his parents reactions, but his mother was too busy scolding his father for drinking too much, and neither of them were paying attention. Mingi remained dumbfounded for a minute before he could shake off the shock and go back to reality.

The waiter came back with the bill and Mingi paid for the costly meal that didn't even fill his stomach. They waited for Yunho and began to head to the exit, but Mingi's father pulled his son back, asking to for a private chat.

Yunho assured Mingi that he knew the way to the car and would wait for him there. 

Once they were alone, Mingi snapped. "What? I told you I have to work tomorrow."

"Shut up. I know what you're trying to do. And I won't give up so easily either." His father swayed from the alcohol and Mingi's mother had to hold him. 

"Honey, you're drunk. Stop bothering him and let's go home." She turned to his son with a grim look. "I know you don't want to marry, but if your father sets up a date for you and Subin, I'd like you to at least try and bond with her. If you don't like, we can find another--"

"Mother." Mingi interrupted her, irked by her nagging. He hesitated, but eventually sighed and decided to let her go. "We're all tired. Go home."

Without waiting for a response, Mingi pushed pass his parents and headed to his car.


	6. Drunk Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingi, having no choice, brought a drunk Yunho back home.

Mingi picked up his pace as the elevator door opened to the underground parking lot. Car keys in his hands, he ran towards his BMW, feeling both worried and apologetic for making Yunho wait.

He halted when he saw a figure sitting on the floor, back slumped against a pillar and a pool of yellow-green substance next to it.

"Yunho!" Mingi pulled the drunk man back onto his feet, only to regret it a second too late.

The sudden movement made Yunho feel sick all over again, and he vomited all over himself and Mingi. Yunho stumbled back in surprise, almost stepping on his own mess on the floor. Mingi was startled, but he kept his grip on Yunho's arm.

"Sorry, sorry! I'll clean it for you." He began to reach for Mingi's beige turtleneck but his hand was far off. 

Mingi looked at his face, red and dirty, and sighed. "Let's get you on the car."

After turning on the heater, the doctor heaved the grown man onto the passenger seats and pushed him so he would lie down. He didn't feel sorry when he dropped Yunho's head a little too hardly and made him pass out. In fact, it was easier for Mingi to clean his face of vomit when he wasn't moving around.

It also made it less awkward when Mingi helped Yunho out off his stained vest. Thankfully, the rest of his clothes were still clean and Mingi didn't have to strip him naked.

Mingi did the same with his dirty turtleneck and pulled on an extra hoodie he left in his car.

He turned on the engine and started heading to the parking lot exit, only to realize he had no idea where to go. It was almost ten; With U was probably closed. He had no idea where Yunho lived.

At that moment, a phone rang. Mingi felt for it in his pockets, but it wasn't vibrating. He glanced at the rear-view mirror and saw that Yunho's phone screen was lit up. He parked the car by the road side and scrambled for it before the person could hang up.

_"Yunho-hyung, are you coming home yet? I'm calling to tell you—"_

Mingi pulled the phone away from his ear to check the caller ID.

 ** _Jjongho_** 💕

"Hello, Jongho. This is Mingi. Yunho is... sleeping."

 _"Oh."_ There was a pause, and an image of Jongho smirking floated involuntarily into Mingi's mind. _"Hello Mingi-hyung - can I call you hyung? You're Yunho-hyung's friend and we're basically sharing a boyfriend so we should be friends. Are you two—"_

"No!" Mingi didn't have to listen to the end of the question to know what Jongho was suggesting. "We're only meeting my parents so I can stop them from forcing me into a marriage I don't want!"

Jongho chuckled. _"No need to get so defensive, hyung. I was actually asking if you two were going home."_

Mingi stuttered, abashed. "Oh, uh, actually- Where should I bring him? He said he usually lives in your place."

_"Ah. That's right. Normally I'd call my driver to pick him up, but I'm actually outside right now with my friends. Since you're his boyfriend anyway, why don't you bring him to your home?"_

"My home? W-wait—"

_"Sorry, got to go! Bye~"_

Mingi stared at the blank screen. "That little—"

Yunho stirred from the back. "Where am... I?"

Mingi immediately got out the car and opened the passenger door. "You're awake! You drank too much, Yunho." He hesitated when Yunho spotted his vest hanging on the headrest. "Uh... do you want me to drive you home?"

"What is... home...?" Yunho sat up and stared at Mingi with vacant eyes. He hiccuped and broke into a smile. "Where's Jongho...? I want a hug!"

Mingi froze when Yunho wrapped his arms around his neck. The man was still very drunk, perhaps even drunker than he was at the restaurant. Mingi shook his head to wake himself up. Yunho hugged him because he thought he was Jongho. That was it.

Mingi gently peeled Yunho off. "Do you want to go home?" He asked again.

Yunho only giggled and hiccuped more. He tried reaching for a hug again like a needy baby.

At this rate, neither of them were going anywhere tonight. Mingi recalled Jongho's words, and decided that he had no choice.

He managed to get Yunho to sit in the shotgun seat again, so he could watch over him easily.

As he drove, Mingi talked, even though he knew Yunho at this state probably couldn't understand and would most likely forget everything the next day.

"I know I signed a contract and I rented you, but... I still feel bad for making you meet my parents on the first day. I should've known that they were going to grill you with questions. It must've been uncomfortable... and my dad even forced you to drink." Mingi gripped his steering wheel and peeked at Yunho. He was looking back with a smile. "I'm sorry. You're probably still hungry from that tiny meal. I'll cook some ramen— no, you shouldn't eat that when you're drunk. I'll buy some hangover soup for you." He paused, then added, "Only if you want."

Yunho mumbled something incoherent and went back to sleep. Mingi steered into his driveway and parked his car. He lived alone in a moderate-sized apartment with a mezzanine floor - a "half-second-floor" - so that his ceiling was a bit lower but he had the area of one and a half storeys.

Yunho was still fast asleep when Mingi turned his engine off. He tried to wake the man up, but it didn't work. The only thing he could do was give him a piggy-back ride, and Mingi was too tired to care for the weird glances from bystanders and neighbors.

All the way up to his apartment and the short flight of stairs to his bed, which was on the mezzanine floor, Mingi had to bear the weight of a drunk Yunho, who was a few centimeters taller than himself. As a doctor, he knew it wasn't good for his back.

Mingi stood at the foot of his bed and was ready to drop Yunho on it, but his exhaustion took a toll on him and he fell together with him, almost crushing Yunho. He bounced back up and turned around.

Yunho groaned and rolled to his side, but didn't wake up. 

Mingi sighed a breath of relief and helped Yunho take off his shoes. Then he dragged the tall man on top of a pillow and tucked him under the blanket.

While he carried Yunho, he had no free hands to grab anything else. So he trudged back to his car to get the dirty clothes and threw them in his washing machine.

Finally, Mingi could take a rest. He sat on an armchair by his bed and put his head down on the empty side of the mattress. He was planning to close his eyes for a few seconds and then cook some ramen to cure his half-empty stomach, but the moment his head came in contact with the softness of his bed sheet, he fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

When Yunho's eyes shot open, he didn't know what woke him up. It could be the growling of his stomach, the ringing of his phone, or sunlight flowing in through the windows. The first thing he noticed, however, was his throbbing headache.

Instinctively, he used both of his hands to hold and massage his temple. Or at least he tried to, because he was suddenly aware of something heavy and warm that anchored his left hand down. He lifted the blanket and saw that, some time during his sleep, Mingi had held his hand - or was it the other way round?

The night before, Yunho was confident with his job, and had tried his best to mimic a boyfriend's role at a parent meeting. He saw himself as a professional, as he did when he hung out with Jongho. Yet here, on Mingi's bed and feeling Mingi's skin on his, Yunho felt his ears warm up.

He tried to remember, but everything after his first cup of wine with Mingi's father was nothing but blankness.

The second time the phone rang - Yunho had not realized when it stopped the first time - snapped him back to reality and he let go of Mingi's hand to get the phone.

It was Jongho. "Oh, Jjongho. What's the matter?" Yunho whispered in fear of waking Mingi. He had a weird impulse to stroke the sleeping man's hair, so he sat on his other hand to stop himself... but what reason was there to not do it? He was technically his boyfriend...

_"Hyung! Are you listening?"_

Yunho blinked out of his reverie and resolved to get out of bed as far away as he could from Mingi. "Sorry, my head hurts from a hangover."

_"You drank? I told you not to. You know how bad you are at it! Did you drink hangover soup? Should I come over with some medicine? You're still at Mingi-hyung's place, I assume."_

Yunho chuckled - quietly - in spite of his hatred for nagging. "Hey, I'm the older one here. I can take care of myself."

_"I'm still coming over later."_

"Why? Wait, do you have an appointment I'm supposed to go to? It's not written on my calendar though."

 _"No, hyung. Today's Sunday, my day-off. I just want to check on you. Can't I?"_ Jongho asked the question with attempted aegyo, but it only ever made Yunho laugh at him.

"I consider today as my holiday, too. If you really want to see me, go to With U later this afternoon. I have something to ask Hongjoong-hyung."

_"Good, I like that! Meet you there at... 3? We can have tea with Hongjoong and Seonghwa-hyung."_

"Alright. I have to go, see you there."

Yunho hung up and plugged his phone in to charge. While he was at it, he did the same for Mingi's, which was lying on the bedside table.

Mingi snored a little, bringing Yunho's attention back to him. He was no expert, but sleeping with his head to one side was definitely going to cause neck problems.

Not wanting to wake him up in the process, Yunho gently pushed Mingi into the back of the armchair instead of dragging him onto the bed. The doctor stopped snoring now that he was in a better sitting position. Yunho found a spare, smaller blanket in Mingi's closet and draped it over his body.

Before Yunho could do anything to Mingi's adorable sleeping face - long bangs covering his eyes and lips slightly parted - he hurried down the stairs to the washroom.

After washing his face, he transferred the laundry from yesterday night into the dryer. Then, he went to the kitchen and started making breakfast for both himself and Mingi.

When the impromptu haejang-guk - cooked using whatever ingredients were in the fridge - was done, Yunho tiptoed upstairs to wake Mingi up.

Before that, he remembered that he should send a text to Hongjoong about his visit later in the day.

 **To:** ** _Hongjoongie-hyung_** 😆  
Hello, hyung! Jongho and I are planning to go to With U to have tea with you and Seonghwa-hyung today at 3pm. Is that okay? Ask Wooyoung and his boyfriend to join, too! I also have something I want to ask you. Send me a text ASAP!

Yunho barely put down his phone before it started ringing. Hongjoong was calling.

_"Hey, Yunho. Of course we can have tea. What's your question?"_

"Ah, hyung... you didn't have to call me instantly!" Yunho peeked through a gap in Mingi's curtains and out the window. He played with the fabric. "It's uh... it's about Mingi. I went out to meet his parents last night to persuade them to cancel Mingi's arranged marriage. I want to exempt him from the extra fees for that."

"Extra fees for what?"

Yunho spun around in surprise.

A groggy-sounding Mingi was watching him from the bed, and he rubbed his eyes with a yawn. "You want to exempt my fees? For what?"


	7. Tea Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The With U crew (excluding San) enjoyed tea time with Jongho and Mingi.

Hongjoong blindly reached for his phone that he had left charging on the bedside table last night. The sun was shining through a gap in the curtains and blinding him.

Without opening his eyes, he said, "Hello?"

Something stirred next to him. Seonghwa sat up, yawned, and watched his spouse receive the call.

"Yes, of course... Sure, we'll prepare.... What? Are you sure?... Okay, okay. We'll talk more this afternoon... See you."

Seonghwa waited for Hongjoong to hang up. "Who was that?" 

"Yunho." Hongjoong rested his back against the wall and stretched. "He and Jongho are inviting us to tea this afternoon at three. He told us to ask Wooyoung and San, too."

Seonghwa used a foot to nudge Hongjoong off the bed so he could start tidying it. "You agree to things too easily."

"Come on, I know you want it, too. Besides, he said we can just do it in With U. What else would we use the back patio for?" Hongjoong had circled around the bed and was beginning to give Seonghwa a rub on the shoulders. This was his persuasion tactic.

Sure enough, his shoulders loosened ever so slightly. But Seonghwa was done making the bed and he turned towards the stairs. "Fine. Just know that I'm not going to be in charge of the food." He walked away. 

Hongjoong smirked, triumphant that he got his own way for once. Despite what his partner said, he knew Seonghwa would still end up getting the food. "Come on, give me a kiss first." 

Seonghwa looked over his shoulder. "Do you want breakfast?"

"Yes."

"Then follow me and set the tables."

It took Hongjoong a while to dress, and by the time he was done, Seonghwa was already in the common area.

Wooyoung and San were once again lounging in front of the TV. "Good morning, hyung!" Both of them said when they saw Seonghwa at the foot of the stairs. 

"San, you're here, too? What do you even do? It seems like you're never busy, but Wooyoung said you're rich."

The man in question laughed, then replied in a sing-song voice, "My main job is a secret. But what I can tell you is that I teach dancing part-time and have dancing competitions occasionally." 

Wooyoung nodded, supporting his boyfriend without hesitation. Seonghwa raised an eyebrow, but he trusted Wooyoung not to bring some gangster from the black market into With U.

"I'm making french toast. You can have some, too. Leave the rest for whoever wakes up first, okay?" Seonghwa put on his apron and opened the fridge. He was referring to the other boyfriends who lived in the building. 

"Thanks, hyung!" Wooyoung beamed. 

"Here he comes." Seonghwa shook his head with a smile as Hongjoong hurried down the stairs. "You can go ahead and tell them about the tea."

San and Wooyoung cocked their heads at Hongjoong, who explained Yunho's invitation earlier in the morning. "I'll prepare some sweets and coffee. Or tea, if you like. We're just doing it outside the kitchen." Hongjoong pointed at the glass backdoor that led to the back patio that they never used unless they had a barbeque or had the need for more seats.

"Ah, I'm sorry, hyung. But I have a competition from two to five." San pouted. "Maybe next time..."

Hongjoong asked if Wooyoung would join. 

"It's a private event, so I can't go to support San even if I wanted to. I'll join you guys." Wooyoung squeezed San's cheek affectionately. "Good luck, Sanie." 

The two lovebirds laughed, and when the smell of toast drifted to the lounge area, they followed Hongjoong to the dining table for breakfast. Some boyfriends must have heard Seonghwa's call, because the sound of footsteps rumbled and resonated through the narrow stairwells.

✧ ✦ ✧

Jongho had offered both Yunho and Mingi a ride, so at approximately ten minutes to three in the afternoon, the three of them stepped out of his white Tesla and headed inside With U.

Hongjoong greeted them by the entrance, while Wooyoung was helping Seonghwa clean the patio tables and chairs, and set up the heater outside.

"I bought some coffee cake." Jongho held up both his hands, holding a huge cake box each. Yunho was holding two more. "We won't be able to finish them, but I decided to treat the other workers here. Make sure to let everyone have some."

What he didn't say was that he originally bought this only for Yeosang, but thought that it would be too rude not to let everyone else have some. 

Hongjoong thanked him profusely and ushered them to take a seat while he put the cakes in the fridge. 

Once everyone sat down around the round table with a cup of coffee each, Yunho started the conversation and proposed what he had came here for. He came here prepared with a copy of his contract. "Hongjoong-hyung, I know it says differently on the contract, but I don't need Mingi to pay for the night we had dinner with his parents."

He didn't even give Mingi a chance to protest. 

Hongjoong picked a cookie from the plate of assorted ones in the middle, ignoring Seonghwa's warning gaze. While he nibbled on it, he flipped through the contract until he found the page related to extra fees. "Well, it's totally up to you. But may I ask why? You always charged Jongho a lot for every action that required even a little bit of extra effort."

"Well, Mingi paid for the dinner, and he even brought me to his home and took care of me..." Yunho's voice grew fainter as he gradually lost his confidence. He knew he was just making up excuses, as did Hongjoong, Seonghwa, and Jongho.

"Hyung, you still charged me when I also did all that." Jongho stated bluntly.

Mingi dropped his head in shame, even though Jongho didn't mean to offend him. He just found it fun to point out Yunho's favoritism for the doctor, because after almost three years with Yunho, Jongho could sense that Mingi was special to him.

Yunho ignored Jongho's comment and continued to stare intently at the two owners, silently pleading them. No one saw this, but he secretly slipped a hand under the table to give a reassuring pat on Mingi's thigh. 

Meanwhile, Wooyoung was too busy texting San emojis - anything that involved a heart - to pay attention to the serious conversation around him. 

Seonghwa pinched Hongjoong in the elbow to stop him from picking up the fifth cookie. He was too concentrated thinking that he was just subconsciously putting food in his mouth.

"If that's what you want, Yunho, of course we will help you." Seonghwa smiled, then turned to Mingi. "Don't worry, Jongho meant no harm. You don't even know how glad he is to spend all his father's money on useless things. If Yunho doesn't want you to pay with money, then just return the favor with other things."

Mingi looked up. All of them were giving him warm smiles, and he felt grateful. "Thank you for all your generosity... I'll treat Yunho with the utmost respect, just like how With U's introduction says!"

Hongjoong laughed at the mention of With U's paramount rule. No one ever paid much attention to it, and he was glad Yunho was in good hands.

Now that the air was more jovial, they went back to casual conversation.

Wooyoung noticed that Jongho was peeking through the glass door for a while now, and asked him whether he wanted to eat the cake. 

The wealthiest, most high-ranked person at the table fumbled over his words as he tried to act nonchalant. "Huh? Oh, yeah. Yeah, the cake. I'll go get the cake." 

He stood up, eliciting weird glances from Wooyoung and Yunho. Once he was out of earshot, Yunho whispered that he would follow, and that he "have an idea of what's going on". Wooyoung shared a knowing look - he too could guess why Jongho seemed distracted.

Inside the kitchen, with the door closed, Yunho ruffled Jongho's hair from behind, scaring the man. 

"Hey!" Jongho huffed when he turned around, which only made Yunho laugh more.

"I'm older than you, mind your manners." 

Jongho mocked him and stuck his tongue out petulantly. He continued unboxing the cake and cutting it. "If you're here, might as well help."

"I know what you're doing. You're trying to see if Yeosang is here. Well, I can tell you that I know his schedule and he's now working in a bookstore." Yunho began taking out dessert plates from a cabinet.

Jongho stopped what he was doing and gave Yunho a sideways glance, but he failed to hide his disappointment. 

Yunho took the silence as confirmation and gave Jongho a smug look. "Aw, my little Jjongho is developing feelings!" He sing-songed and leaned in, wanting to blow a raspberry on Jongho's cheek like he would to a baby.

Jongho held up the knife in his hands and craned away from Yunho with a look of horror. "Don't you dare!"

Yunho burst into laughter, and even the people outside could hear them.

Back on the patio, Wooyoung took this chance - when Jongho left - to ask Hongjoong for a favor.

"Hyung, can you consider graduating Yeosang?"

Graduating was a term they used in With U, which basically meant changing a worker's job nature, somewhat like promoting. In this case, Wooyoung wanted Yeosang to become a rental boyfriend.

"Why?" Hongjoong sipped on his coffee.

"Well, first of all, he's handsome. I think he can bring you a lot of money."

"Second?"

Wooyoung hesitated for a moment, battling with his conscience as to whether or not he should betray his good friend Jongho. "I think Jongho has his eyes on him since the first day they met. What if they're a true match?"

True match was another With U term. The workers used it when they think true love would blossom between the renter and the boyfriend in a pair.

"I'll think about it." Hongjoong gave him a knowing smile.

At the same time, Mingi seized the rare opportunity of Yunho's absence to ask Seonghwa about Yunho.

"During dinner last night, Yunho said he's an orphan. Is that true?"

Seonghwa put down his cup. "I can't tell you everything, since it's his privacy, but I can tell you how Hongjoong and I ended up hiring him."

Mingi leaned in with eagerness.

"Around three, four years ago, we wanted to start this business, but it wasn't going as smoothly as we expected, so we decided to pursue something else we always wanted first - adopting a child.

"So we went to an orphanage, planning to pick out a toddler - we were not ready to deal with the hassle of a baby - and instead we met Yunho, who worked there before. At first, we sat down to talk about the adoption process, but Hongjoong and I were thinking the same thing. That Yunho was the perfect candidate for a With U boyfriend was becoming more evident as we spent a few hours in the orphanage.

"He was charming, and, I'm sure you'll agree, attractive, too." Seonghwa chuckled when Mingi smiled sheepishly, a tint of red forming on his cheeks. "That's how we asked Yunho if he wanted to work with us. He agreed almost instantly."

"Did he give in because of the high salary?" Mingi couldn't help but ask. 

Seonghwa blinked mysteriously and went back to his coffee. He was wearing round, wire-rimmed glasses that day, which made his eyes look rounder and sharper. "Maybe."

Some theories were already forming in Mingi's mind, the most realistic one being the need for money for Yunho to look for his biological parents. But there were so many possibilities it was impossible to guess. Instead, he went down a different route. "Was he a teacher there?"

"Yunho volunteered. He never went to university; didn't have the money to. Without a degree, he could only be a care worker." 

Mingi nodded, and leaned back onto his chair. There were still a lot of unanswered questions, but he understood that it was Yunho's own private life and he had no business in it. Besides, Yunho and Jongho were coming back.

They reverted back to asking about each other's work, whether they watched the recent games, and easygoing chatter. Wooyoung and Mingi acted as natural as they could.

When the group disbanded and each of them went on with their next schedule of the day, Mingi's phone dinged, signifying an e-mail from his father, who never liked to text.

_I checked your schedule. You only have three patients on Tuesday afternoon. I already reserved a table at a restaurant. Be there at six to have dinner with Subin. Don't be late._

The address of the restaurant was attached to the e-mail. Mingi groaned and stuffed his phone back into his pocket.

"What's wrong?" Yunho asked.

Mingi stopped on his way to the parking lot, where Jongho's car was parked. An idea came to his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that my chapters are dragging on like this :( But I tried my best to include all the ships and I wanted to organize my chapters this way. In the future there will be some shorter ones, but also some longer ones. Please bear with me! ❤️


	8. Weird Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingi and Subin were forced into a date... and Yunho was brought along to third-wheel.

Jongho keyed in the password on his electronic door lock of his penthouse apartment. He had just got off work, leaving at five on the dot like usual because he was the successor of Nebula Group and one of the high-ranked directors and he could do anything he wanted.

The first scene that welcomed him was Yunho, sprawled on the couch, scrolling something on his phone. 

Yunho rolled onto his belly when he heard the door open. "Oh, Jongho, you're back already?" He switched off his phone, not wanting to let the younger find out he was looking for part-time jobs. 

Jongho raised an eyebrow and glanced at the clock. "Don't you have a date tonight or something?"

Yunho rolled off the couch when he saw the time. "I'm gonna be late! Can you drive me to With U? That's where Mingi will pick me up. Pleaseee, you're the best!"

"Dress and be ready in five minutes." Jongho sighed and picked his coat back up, pretending to be annoyed but was in fact looking forward for an excuse to go back to that place so he could see Yeosang again. "I'll drive you."

"Thanks!" Yunho ran to Jongho and gave him a hug, only to be pushed away by the small yet strong man. 

"Hurry up, or you'll actually be late." Jongho pushed him towards the bedroom and laughed when he almost tripped.

This was how they were - even though Jongho hired Yunho as a boyfriend, they always acted like a pair a brothers more than anything.

-

The common area in With U was buzzing with activity even though half an hour had passed since their closing time. A group of friends had visited earlier, and they were still choosing which boyfriend to rent, not to mention all the contracts they had to sign.

Hongjoong and Seonghwa, being the owners, were the only ones who could create an agreement between renters and boyfriends. They had to meet one pair at a time, to talk through their choices and whether they accept each other's requirements.

At the time, the only other workers left were Wooyoung and Yeosang. With the sudden influx of customers, they were busier than ever, hurrying around the building to help grab this and that, serve coffee and tea, and clean up the areas that were left messy after each renter-boyfriend hang out.

In the midst of it all, Mingi was pacing back and forth, checking his watch more frequently than necessary. There was barely thirty minutes left before six, the appointed time for his "date" with Subin, yet Yunho was no where to be seen.

Two days ago, Mingi had asked Yunho to accompany him on his date with Subin on Tuesday night. He was hoping that bringing a boyfriend would help call off the arranged marriage and stop his parents' meager attempts to pair them up once and for all. 

Indeed, he felt a little sorry for Subin, but they barely knew each other and he couldn't care less at the moment. The only reason why he didn't want to be late was because of his father. One wrong step, and who knew what would happen to his job?

When Mingi's phone buzzed, he almost jumped out of his skin from being so on-edge all along. 

**Yunho**  
i'm 5 mins from with u. wait for me in ur car by the driveway =)

Mingi shouted a quick goodbye to Wooyoung, who was struggling with a pile of dirty coffee cups in the kitchen. He almost ran into Yeosang on the way to the entrance, and almost toppled over the coat rack when he tried to find his overcoat that was hidden way underneath.

His shoelaces were still lose when he climbed in front of the wheel of his BMW, panting.

By the time he drove out of the parking lot, Yunho was already waiting at the sidewalk.

"I'm so sorry, Mingi! I'm not usually like this, I promise! It just totally slipped my mind today..." Yunho got into the car and waved at Jongho, who was going inside With U with no apparent reason other than to see Yeosang.

"It's alright," said Mingi as he turned into the main road and stepped on the gas. "We can get to the restaurant in fifteen minutes." Yunho's contrite expression remained on his face, so Mingi smiled to lighten the mood. "It's really fine. I was just a little nervous, but you still came on time. Don't blame yourself."

Yunho instantly broke into a grin, glad to be forgiven. Mingi chuckled at his innocence, and continued to follow the GPS in his car to the address that his father had sent him.

It was a restaurant chain that sold grilled meat, nothing special. When they arrived, Mingi asked the waiter at the front desk to add a third seat to his reserved table for an addition to the group, Yunho. Mingi's father must had used his own name under the reservation, because the waiter happily agreed, and even asked if he wanted a VIP room.

Mingi and Yunho were shown to their four-seat booth table, and they sat across each other, both feeling a little awkward as if the date was set up for them instead.

"Thanks for coming," Mingi started, trying to break the silence. "My dad can be a handful sometimes... to be honest, there's even a big chance my dad will find me another bride if Subin doesn't work out." He shifted his gaze to the cup of water on the table.

"It's really fine. You paid, right? So it's only fair for me to do my part." Yunho smiled, showing his teeth. Even he felt he was acting unnatural today, like he was back to his teenage hormonal days.

Luckily for both of them, a woman, slightly out of breath, materialized in front of them and saved them from discomfort. She looked back and forth between the two men, then settled on Mingi.

"Who's this?" She slid into the seat next to the doctor, but stayed as close to the edge as possible.

Mingi turned so his body faced his supposed date, Subin. With a clear goal in mind, determination fueled his confidence and he declared that Yunho was his boyfriend.

Subin was busily pouring herself a cup of iced water and was barely listening. She downed her drink in one go before looking up at Mingi. "Is that so?"

Yunho and Mingi eyes each other.

"If you think that you liking men would faze me, then you thought wrong. I'm pretty sure my cousin has a boyfriend, too. But he never showed me."

Mingi wipes his face down with both of his hands, frustrated.

Subin studied his painful expression and chuckled. "Oh, don't worry. I'm just as interested at dating you as you are at dating me. I'm still thinking of a way to convince my parents that I'm genuinely not interested in marrying yet."

Yunho perked up at that, feeling weirdly relieved and even happy. He peeked at Mingi, who also let out a breath.

"I think you did us both a favor by bringing your boyfriend today," continued Subin. "If my father finds out, he will never let me see you again."

"So... does that mean— our marriage is called off?" Mingi was so excited that he forgot about his manners.

Subin shrugged, but she was smiling. Although already in her mid-thirties, she was still a beauty.

"So shall we eat dinner?" Yunho picked up the tongs beside the grill and clicked them together temptingly.

The sun sunk beneath the horizon, leaving the dark night illuminated by a faint moon. White flecks started to fall outside.

With their tummies full, the odd trio laid back in their seats, satisfied with the meal. Subin offered to treat the men to a second round of fried chicken and beer, but Mingi politely refused. Earlier, she had already insisted on paying for dinner.

Without the pressure of an arranged marriage weighing on their shoulders, Mingi and Subin had enjoyed each others' company. At one point in the night, they even took a selfie together. Anyone who saw them at the restaurant would think they were a true couple if it weren't for Yunho's presence.

The three of them picked up their coats and were getting ready to leave when there was a sudden crash, followed by a high-pitched scream that caused them to turn their heads.

A young boy was on the floor, writhing in pain. A young woman - his mother - was kneeling beside him and asking what was wrong while inspecting his body for wounds.

Yunho frowned, feeling sorry for the boy. He turned to his other two companions, planning to ask if they should call an ambulance. The next thing he knew, Mingi's overcoat was unceremoniously shoved into his arms and the doctor was already approaching the suffering kid.

Yunho watched as Mingi rolled the boy onto his back. The hair on his small forehead was damp with cold sweat, and he was clutching his stomach with an agonizing expression.

"Does your stomach hurt?" Mingi touched the kid's arms tentatively. The mother looked up, but didn't stop him. "Do you mind letting uncle see your tummy?"

"Are you a doctor? Please help my son, I don't know what happened... we barely started dinner..." There were tears forming in the woman's eyes.

Mingi ignored her and focused on his new patient. Yunho thought these scenes only happened in movies, but now, watching Mingi press gently onto different spots of the boy's stomach and talking to the boy in a soothing voice, Yunho couldn't help feeling attracted to this man, just like he would to a doctor through his TV screen.

Catching himself staring, Yunho shook himself and looked away as if he did something criminal. That didn't stop him from listening, though.

"I think it's a mild case of food poisoning, giving him a pain in the stomach. At this time, you should avoid giving him greasy food." Mingi nodded to the table full of grilled meat. "I gave him a brief massage, but his pain might come back later. I suggest you go to a hospital or pharmacy to get some medicine."

The mother nodded vigorously and thanked Mingi in a shaky voice. Mingi helped the boy up, crouched so he was eye-level with him, and ruffled his hair. "Drink more warm water and listen to your mother, okay?"

Mingi stood up, but the boy tugged on a corner of his shirt. In a timid voice, he mumbled a cute "thanks", eliciting a smile from Mingi.

The affectionate exchange between Mingi and a young child only further convinced Yunho that the man was a good doctor.

Subin crossed her arms and tsked at Yunho. "Look at you. I used to be like you."

Yunho spun around, flustered. "What?"

"The fact that you're in love is written all over your face. I can see hearts in your eyes."

Mingi waved goodbye to the boy and joined back in to his group. He retrieved his jacket from Yunho's arms and smiled at him. "Thanks, Yunho. Why is your face so red?" He placed the back of his hand against Yunho's forehead. "Do you have a fever?"

Yunho laughed nervously and slipped away from the skin contact before his body could heat up even more.


	9. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the date with Subin, Yunho and Mingi (and Jongho) talked about their feelings, and tried to figure out what to do next with their relationship.

The first thing Yunho did when he arrived Jongho's penthouse apartment was to join in with him on the couch.

Jongho was half slumping, half sitting with one of his boots lying abandoned on the floor and the other still on his foot. He held the TV remote, but was staring at a blank TV screen. "You're back?" Without moving his eyes away, he asked, more like a statement than a question.

Yunho didn't even bother taking his shoes or jacket off before he slipped into the unoccupied far end of the three-seater. He grunted in response, staring ahead with the same vacant eyes as his companion's.

The two of them sighed at the same time.

"I think Yeosang hates me now." Jongho remained still as a statue as he recalled his evening at With U. "He caught me staring at him too long and left work early just to escape me. Am I that scary?"

Yunho ignored him and voiced his own thoughts. "I can't believe I felt uncomfortable to see Mingi laugh with another woman, especially when she was supposedly his date. Now that I think about it, he never even said he likes men."

"I only asked Yeosang if he was interested in dating. Maybe it was a bad idea to suggest that I could rent him at a high price."

"I never felt so flustered before to pretend to be someone's boyfriend."

"Perhaps he didn't like the flowers...?"

"I even exempted him from the extra fees again."

At this, Jongho sat up and turned to Yunho abruptly. "What?"

Yunho had laid his head back and was staring at the ceiling, but now he peered at Jongho from the corner of his eye. "So you've been listening to me all along. I thought you were too busy talking to yourself to care about my problems."

"Says the person who ignored me first." Jongho stood up and realized he was halfway through taking his shoes off. He sat back down to untie the boot laces. "And you were thinking out loud, too! You should be grateful that I'm not shouting at _you_ for not caring about _my_ problems."

They narrowed their eyes at each other.

"Fine," Yunho said, taking his parka off. "How was your night at With U?"

Jongho kicked his Timberlands to the side. " _Now_ you're interested?"

Yunho crossed his arms impatiently.

"Alright, alright." Being the younger one, he knew he shouldn't cross the bottom lines. "It wasn't that great. I tried to impress Yeosang with a bouquet of flowers. I guess he didn't see me as a gentleman like I thought he would."

"Because he left without saying anything?"

Jongho nodded.

"What if he's just going to another job? You know he works in a lot of places." The good hyung he was, Yunho scooted up next to his close friend - that was how he saw Jongho - to show that he was really listening and that he really cared.

"I don't know... Did I mess up? The first time I actually met someone I liked?" Jongho hung his head and played with his fingers.

Yunho wrapped an arm around the younger's shoulders, now playing the role of a teasing brother. "Come on, that's not the Jjongho I know! I only know the confident, successful, and ambitious man who will never stop until he gets what he wants. The guy who encouraged and motivated and supported me. Where did he go?"

In spite of himself, Jongho chuckled. "Thanks, hyung." Then he sighed again. "But that doesn't mean anything's going to change."

"Whoa," Yunho pulled back in feigned shock. "What I see right now is a young adult who has fell so deep into love that there's nothing to cure him."

"What are you talking about." Jongho punched Yunho in the stomach with what he thought was a little strength but was in fact a lot of power, causing the latter to bend over in pain. That made Jongho laugh.

"Choi Jongho you little—" Jongho stuck his tongue out like a petulant child, warning his hyung that he had the authority to kick him out of the apartment. Yunho yielded and bit his lip to keep the profanity at bay. "You're being self-conscious. You want him so bad that if he fails to give you the reaction you want, you feel like you were not enough."

Jongho remained puzzled.

"Idiot. You're too desperate! Take it slow, especially with someone so shy like Yeosang. I'm giving you advice as a fellow friend, your hyung, and your supposed boyfriend who is a master at flirting, okay? Be yourself, but don't scare him. Just warm up to him slowly like— make friends with him first."

Jongho nodded slowly with a concentrated face. He never took Yunho's "big-brother advice" so seriously until now.

A minute passed in silence. Jongho seemed to have made a breakthrough in his love problem - perhaps he figured out his next action plan to seduce Yeosang - and perked up to catch Yunho sneaking away towards the washroom.

Jongho harrumphed. "Where are you going?"

Caught in the act, Yunho froze in his spot. He looked over his shoulder and pointed a timid finger to the direction he was heading in. "To take a shower...?"

Jongho stood up slowly, and the two of them stared at each other for a second before they both started running.

Yunho had longer legs, but Jongho was more fit. He caught the door handle to the washroom before Yunho could close it fully. Knowing there was no way he could overpower him and his muscles, Yunho let go in defeat.

"You think I would forget, hyung? I heard you; you said you exempted Mingi from the extra fees again!" Jongho raised an accusatory finger, closing in on Yunho until he backed up to the sink.

"What's wrong with that? I'm the one offering the service, so I can charge my clients however I want." Yunho crossed his arms in defiance, reminding himself that he was the older one here.

After a while of scrutiny, Jongho smirked. "Hyung, you like Mingi?"

"W-what are you talking about... about?" Yunho laughed nervously, his face already coloring with a shade of dark red. "How can you say that? He's my customer, and I'm a professional." Pride grew with his words.

"Sure... but no rule states that a professional can't fall in love in With U." Jongho placed his hands on his hips. "Don't lie to me, hyung. We've hung out together enough for me to notice your change."

Yunho remained quiet for a bit, and to avoid Jongho's gaze, he settled his eyes on the bath tub. "Alright, you got me. I'm not sure either but maybe, just a tiny teeny chance, that I might have, perhaps developed feelings for him. But so what?" Yunho sat down at the side of the tub and attempted to change the subject. "You like Yeosang, too."

"Hey, hey, we're talking about you now." A faint blush formed around Jongho's neck. "I didn't say anything. I guess I'm just a little worried, maybe. You're like the older brother I always wanted. Can't I ask about your love life?"

Yunho smiled. "I feel the same. If you finally found your one, I hope you can be with him happily."

"Me, too." The blush darkened as Jongho imagined life with Yeosang. "I- I mean, I also wish you the best with Mingi - if you actually like him. You won't forget me, right?"

Yunho made a big show of standing up, stretching and all. "Of course not, Jjongho." He grinned smugly and twisted his waist, pretending to loosen the knots in his back.

Jongho was oblivious to his true intention, and it was too late when he finally realized Yunho was picking up the shower head.

In one swift motion, Yunho opened the cold-water tap and sprayed Jongho in the face.

"Yah! Yunho, you—"

"I'm older than you! This is revenge for hitting me." Yunho laughed, not caring that the whole floor was wet, including his socks.

Jongho went against the pressure of the water stream and snatched the shower head away. Instead of turning the water off, he endured the cold from his soaked clothes and sprayed Yunho back.

Their shouts and laughter echoed around the room. Fortunately, neither of them caught a cold after that.

-

 _"I feel a sense of déjà vu."_ San's voice came through the speaker of the abandoned phone on Mingi's coffee table.

"What?" The owner of the phone removed his face from his hands and grunted at the device.

 _"Remember, like three days ago, you called me out during lunch hour saying you have a crisis?"_ He stopped to chew something crunchy. _"And when I came you just stayed quiet instead of telling me the problem? You're doing that now."_

Mingi groaned loudly. He stuck both of his hands into his hair and messed it up so much it looked like there was a bird's nest on his head. "They already know! It has barely been two hours and they already know."

 _"Who? Know what?"_ A different voice asked.

"Is that Wooyoung? Am I interrupting your date, San?"

 _"Oh, no. It's fine. Bros before hoes, right?"_ San chuckled and Wooyoung said something Mingi couldn't quite catch. Then they giggled together. _"Are you talking about your date with Subin earlier?"_

"Mm." Mingi sighed. "Subin-noona called me like thirty minutes ago. Apparently her parents don't believe that I truly like men. I also found out that they are desperate to find a young doctor as their son-in-law. And, of course, my mom called me right after to say that the dates are going to continue, sometimes even including the parents. Obviously she doesn't agree about my sexuality either."

 _"Then just play along for a bit longer."_ More crunching noises. _"If you two don't hate each other, I don't see the harm. You can continue to bring Yunho until both of your parents get the idea or get so fed up that they give up."_

"But— I can't do that," Mingi stuttered. "I can't imagine what an uncomfortable position I would have to put Yunho in. I shouldn't bother him—"

 _"You_ rented _him, remember? It's his job to do these things, although it might cost you a bit more."_

"Well, that's the thing! He's not charging me for the extras. For two times already. I feel like I'm using him." Mingi scratched his already disheveled head. "I don't want to be unhappy working for me." He heard sniggering, but couldn't identify who it was.

 _"Are you going soft?"_ It was Wooyoung's voice. _"Or are you in love?"_ Now it was San's sing-song voice.

"What?" Mingi stuttered. "N-no way. I don't think I'm gay." But his voice was faint as he thought of the night Yunho got drunk, the times he thought he looked cute, the times he flustered when he got affectionate. He groaned again. "I don't know!"

The couple on the other side of the phone burst into laughter. _"We will support you. When you figure out your feelings, make sure to call me, okay?"_

"What?" Mingi asked again, a little lost. "Is that all? Are you hanging up?"

 _"We're watching Netflix. Bye~"_ San snickered once more and the line went dead.

Mingi picked up his phone in frustration and shouted into it even though he knew no one could hear him. "So much for bros before hoes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems like both Mingi and Yunho are beginning to develop feelings for each other! Find out what happens in the next chapter... 😗👉🏻👈🏻
> 
> By the way, some of the keen readers might notice that I took some inspiration from the K-Drama "Once Again" for this chapter because at the time of typing my story, I was also watching it. There's a pair of brothers (Yoon GyuJin and Yoon Jaeseok) who also complain to each other's problems like how Jongho and Yunho did in this chapter. Kudos to those who noticed! And on a side note: that drama is awesome 😉


	10. Complicated Feels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the help of Subin, it seemed like Mingi was finally able to convince his parents that a marriage with her was impossible.

The waitress placed the bill on their table, and the hospital CEO was the first to grab it. "Let me treat you guys."

"No, no, we'll handle it," Subin's parents reached for it. "You already paid last time, Mr. Song."

"Don't be silly." 

Mingi looked with both embarrassment and disgust as his father took out his credit card and passed it to the waitress along with the receipt. Subin's parents sigh inaudibly but they put on two faint smiles to show that they were always on the other family's side and would support their decisions.

Early March, the weather was already getting warmer to welcome spring season. Mingi looked out the window at the overcast sky and sighed loudly, ignoring the warning glares from his father. 

This lunch was his fifth "date" with Subin, and the third time he had to see her parents. Of course, he insisted on bringing Yunho every time, despite the constant protests from the older generation of both families. He knew this placed Yunho in a horrible position, but he never seemed upset, and assured Mingi that he was used to this because it was his job. 

They never said it aloud explicitly, but all four parents agreed among themselves that Mingi was simply going through a "phase", and that if they continued setting them up, Mingi would eventually mature and realize what was really good for him. 

"Mingi, Yunho." 

The two men perked up and found Subin whispering at them when the parents were busy talking to each other. They glanced at each other and cocked their heads.

Now that Subin got their attention, she made a big deal to stand up and put on her princess coat. Then she told her mother and father that she would go ahead and drive the car around to the front of the restaurant. She jerked her head back and forth between Mingi and the restaurant doors.

He got the idea and offered to do the same for his parents. "I'll drive you guys... back to the hospital? I remember you have a meeting this afternoon, father."

Before they could stop him, Mingi pulled Yunho out of his seat and headed outside.

"Do you have something to say, noona?" Once out of sight, Mingi asked.

Subin nodded with determination sparkling in her eyes. "I kept it from you guys just in case, but today is the day."

Yunho looked at Mingi, who shrugged back. 

"I've been dating someone else for a while now. He recently proposed to me, and I'm planning to tell my parents tonight. He is also a doctor, so I'm sure my parents will approve. Do you know what this means?"

"Our arranged marriage is cancelled?" An invisible force began to pull the corners of Mingi's mouth upwards. When Subin nodded, he held her arms in excitement and they celebrated briefly with a few victorious squeals and shouts. 

"That's great." Yunho smiled with them, trying to brush away a strange feeling of loss that was tugging at his heart. "But why didn't you say so earlier? Before all of this started?"

Subin shouldered her handbag and hung her head in what seemed like shame or embarrassment. "Well, he went to study overseas, and we were forced into a long distance relationship. Half a year passed, and I was about to give up. That was why my parents set me up with you. But he came back a month ago and we started going out again. That was when he proposed." She looked up timidly. "I'm sorry for keeping this from you... and dragging you into this mess."

"Don't say that, noona. I'm glad I met a friend like you." Mingi stopped himself. "I mean, I see you as a friend, at least." He laughed sheepishly. 

Subin's face lit up. "Of course. Let's keep in contact, yeah? But we should go get our cars now, before our parents come looking for us."

The trio disbanded and parted ways. After dropping his parents off at the hospital, Mingi offered to take Yunho to With U.

"Don't you have work?" It was Sunday, but Yunho noted the doctor's coat that was hidden underneath Mingi's coat.

Mingi shook his head. "It was from this morning. I was in a hurry and forgot to take it off. It's a bad habit of mine."

They went the rest of the twenty-minute trip in silence, until Mingi's orange BMW pulled up to the driveway of With U.

"Thanks for the ride." Yunho unbuckled his seat belt, but he didn't get out immediately. He looked down at his hands, then back up through the windshield to the empty road outside. Even as the words came out, he couldn't comprehend his reasons for being emotional all of a sudden. "I guess my mission is accomplished."

Mingi turned to look at him, but Yunho was still staring out the window. 

"You won't have to marry her anymore," Yunho clarified. "And you can continue your free life. Well, until you meet someone you truly love." At this, he smiled at Mingi, who was still perplexed. "I guess we won't see each other again anytime soon. But I had fun with you, Mingi." Before the doctor could come up with a response, Yunho reached for the door handle and pushed it open.

Trying but failing to grasp the true meaning behind those words, Mingi remained speechless as he watched Yunho's shrinking figure approach the entrance of With U. Yet he knew he couldn't let him go just like that. He rolled down the window on the passenger's side.

"Yunho, wait!" 

Mingi heard a voice shouting, and it took him a while to realize it was his own. 

Yunho stopped and put on a smile before turning around. He backtracked a few steps so that he could be in earshot. "What is it?"

Now that Yunho was listening intently, Mingi realized he didn't plan or think about what he wanted to say. His eyes darted around, looking for places to settle other than Yunho's eyes. He scratched the back of his neck and finally managed, lamely, a thank you in return.

"Uh, I know it was probably very difficult for you to pretend to be my boyfriend and to act in front of both Subin-noona's and my parents..." Mingi licked his dry lips, still unable to meet Yunho's gaze. "You never charged me for all those extra things, and for that I'm more than grateful. Mingi risked a peek at Yunho. He was still smiling. "Um... I hope..."

Here, Yunho subconsciously let his optimism lift his hopes. Hope for what, he didn't realize until much later on, but maybe because of the high expectations, he couldn't help feeling disappointed at Mingi's last words.

"I hope you'll find a replacement for me before our contract expires."

Although his cheeks were starting to ache - they rarely did - Yunho kept the smile on his face and thanked Mingi halfheartedly before turning away. He picked up his pace and only when he disappeared behind the double doors did Mingi lean back on his seat, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

He stretched his neck, adjusted the rear view mirror, and put his hand on the wheel, ready to head home for some rest before he had to go back to work tomorrow.

"Mingi!" A new but familiar voice stopped him from stepping on the gas pedal. A cold breeze entered through the open window, through which Mingi spotted Hongjoong running towards him with a paper in his hands. The man must have been in a hurry, for he wasn't even wearing a coat.

Panting, Hongjoong held the paper up to let Mingi see. "I saw Yunho coming back, and I thought I might catch you here. Do you want to pay the rent for the second month now? When you signed the contract, you didn't check the box for auto transaction, so we need you to come in. If it's not too troublesome, of course."

-

Inside With U, two men were in the kitchen washing dishes. 

"I can't believe they called us in on Sunday to do work." Wooyoung complained, drying a mug and putting it inside the cupboard. "Especially you."

Yeosang chuckled, keeping his eyes on the sink where he was cleaning dirty plates. "Don't be so upset. Seonghwa-hyung said we will get double the pay if we work hard."

"Did he say that to you?" Wooyoung let his jaw drop, and then pouted. "I sense favoritism." 

Yeosang decided to change the subject. "Why don't I see San?"

At his boyfriend's name, Wooyoung's face lit up. "Oh, he's teaching dancing this afternoon." Then, something occurred to him and he leaned towards Yeosang with a smirk. "How's it going with Jongho?"

As expected, Yeosang's cheeks flushed pink. He reached for more dirty dishes and concentrated on them. "If you mean Director Choi, nothing is 'going on' between us."

"Yeah, as if I'm going to believe that." Wooyoung snickered. "He comes here earlier and earlier every time he has to pick Yunho-hyung up, just to see you. San also told me he went to the restaurant you work in--"

Yeosang stopped cleaning and gave his co-worker a look to shut him up. His face was redder than ever. Wooyoung only laughed harder. "Okay, okay. I'll stop messing with you. It's just that I've never seen him so committed to one thing. He really tries hard to befriend you."

Before Yeosang could say anything, they heard Seonghwa greet Yunho from the antechamber.

"Hey, you're back? Are you staying here tonight?" 

"No, Jongho will come pick me up later. I have to go with him to a meeting early tomorrow. You don't have to worry about my dinner."

Wooyoung nudged Yeosang playfully at the mention of Jongho, only to be pushed back as retaliation. He almost dropped the glassware in his hands.

Yunho greeted them as he passed the common area to his room upstairs. Hongjoong, who was at the lounge, saw Yunho and ran out with something white in his hands. A few minutes later, he came back in with Mingi on his tail.

"Yeosang," Wooyoung urged the poor man by shaking him in the shoulders. "Go serve Hongjoong-hyung some coffee."

"Why? Can't you see I'm busy?" Yeosang took his gloved hands out of the sink, intentionally flicking some soapy water onto Wooyoung. 

"I saw Hongjoong-hyung hold a receipt - they must be talking about contract renewal. If I go, he'll definitely suspect me. But you're innocent, so do me a favor and bring some gossip back. I promised San to watch over his best friend!" Wooyoung grabbed the plastic gloves. "I'll finish up here."

Being forcefully pushed towards the lounge area where Hongjoong and Mingi sat, Yeosang reluctantly obliged.

When he approached, Mingi has just finished telling Hongjoong the news about his earlier date and how his arranged marriage would most likely be cancelled. The two of them were totally ignorant of a third presence which was Yeosang. The part-timer did his job as slowly as possible so he could eavesdrop more of the conversation.

"So, are you thinking of terminating the contract?" Hongjoong asked.

"No, no. Of course not." Mingi put his hands out to emphasize his point. "I will pay for the three months that I signed up for. A contract is like a promise, and I don't break them."

"Is that why you're willing to pay two more months of rental that is almost double the price of the termination fee?" Hongjoong teased. "Or is it because of Yunho?"

Mingi felt his cheeks flush with heat. He stuttered, "W-what? Of course not." He cleared his throat. He looked away. "It's not what you think... at least I don't think so. I- I mean, I've dated people before. I know how it feels to lo- like someone."

Hongjoong raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Is that so? Well, it's still your first month."

Mingi looked up at the owner. "What do you mean?"

"There's still a plenty of time for you to think." Hongjoong saw Mingi's baffled expression, and elaborated. "Do you remember the words on the entrance sign outside?"

_With U. Welcome to the place where true love blossoms._

How could Mingi forget? 

Finally understanding where Hongjoong was getting at, Mingi blushed harder. 

"I'm saying this as a friend, Mingi. I've seen people lose their chance at love too many times. Go look inside your heart. Closely."

Unable to drag on any longer, Yeosang took away his empty tray and went back to Wooyoung.

"Tell your boyfriend he doesn't have to worry. I have a good feeling they will be just fine."


	11. Boyfriend Replacement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingi and Jongho both needed a 'boyfriend' for the day, but there was only one Yunho. The only way was to replace him with another boyfriend.

Jongho was just finishing his breakfast when he heard a buzzing sound coming from the coffee table. Still holding the bowl of rice in his hands, he made his way across his living room and peeked at the screen of Yunho's phone, which made him grin instantly.

**_Song Mingi_ **

"Hyung!" He shouted in the direction of the washroom, where Yunho had went earlier. "Someone's calling you!"

"Coming!" Yunho hastily rinsed his hands, careful not to get water onto his most expensive dress-shirt. A few years ago, when he had just started working in With U, Jongho had bought it for him for special occasions just like today.

The founder of Nebula Group had other important matters to attend to, and as his son, Jongho was to meet with the owner of one of the restaurant chains under Nebula. Of course, times like this were Jongho's chance to bring Yunho and show everyone that he had the power to spend his father's money in whatever way he desired.

Yunho wiped his hands and picked up his phone just after it stopped ringing. He was about to call Mingi back, but his phone started ringing again. It must be something urgent, he thought.

"Hello?"

 _"Yunho! Thank god you picked up. It's urgent."_ Desperation was evident in Mingi's voice. Yunho heard footsteps and a door closing through the speaker. _"Are you free this morning? Before lunch?"_

"Oh... um, what is it?"

 _"My parents found out about Subin-noona's fiancé, and my father is furious. He wants to see both of us, like, right now. He even cancelled all my morning appointments! Can you come now? I can pick you up,"_ Mingi pleaded. _"I'll definitely pay you this time."_

Yunho bit his lip and looked at his other client, who was clad in his best suit, glasses, and watch. This handsome director demeanor would definitely turn heads. Quietly, Yunho spoke into the phone. "I'm so sorry, Mingi. I have this meeting with Jongho..."

Upon hearing his name, the director perked up with a questioning look. He was cleaning the table while whistling to a tune. Yunho could tell he was in a good mood.

Mingi sucked in air through his teeth. _"Is there really no way to negotiate? If you came, it would be easier for me to convince them that we are actually an inseparable couple..."_

Yunho closed his eyes and took a deep breath. After one last look at Jongho, he made his decision. "Alright. I'll go meet your parents, Mingi. I can ask someone else to take my place for Jongho. I will stop by With U later, so pick me up from there in fifteen minutes."

Mingi thanked him profusely and he hung up. Jongho was still watching him quizzically when he turned around.

"Who was it?" He asked innocently.

"Jongho, I'm sorry." Yunho bit his lip again. "I can't go with you to the meeting. That was Mingi. I have to go meet his parents later." He started reaching for Jongho's hand, but thought better of it. "I know I said I will put you on first priority, but-- I'm sorry. I will call Hongjoong-hyung to find a replacement for you..."

For a long time, the director remained silent. He studied Yunho's face with scrutiny, even though he knew Yunho was apologizing with the utmost sincerity. 

Yunho held his breath as he watched Jongho glance at his wristwatch.

"If both of us are wanting to be on time, we better go now." He left out the part about wishing Yunho and Mingi good luck with their relationship.

Yunho's face lit up, and to show his gratefulness he gave Jongho a quick but tight hug. 

"You're going to mess up my hair!"

Laughing, the two of them headed to the car park.

-

In the antechamber, Seonghwa fussed with the sleeves of Yeosang's duffle coat. "It's a bit too big for you, but it should be fine. Remember: these can't be machine-washed."

Wooyoung and Hongjoong stood by the entrance window, waiting for Jongho's familiar Tesla to show up. 

"There!"

The white car had barely stopped before Yunho jumped off. He waved at Jongho and thanked the driver before rushing into With U.

"Hyung!" Wooyoung greeted him first. "Hongjoong-hyung told me about your situation." He turned to Hongjoong. "Hongjoong-hyung. You promised to consider graduating Yeosang after this, right?"

"Yes, yes. You don't have to worry. Now stop shaking me." Hongjoong brushed Wooyoung's hands off his arm. 

Yunho smiled at Yeosang. "You'll be just fine. Jongho is a good person to work with. He's waiting outside; I'm sure he'll be delighted to see you."

Yeosang returned the smile shyly and began to head out. Seonghwa did a last checkup on his appearance and pushed a few strands of coffee brown hair out of Yeosang's forehead. Hongjoong told him to let the poor man go and stop nagging him like he was a child.

After they left, Yunho elbowed Wooyoung. "You did this, didn't you?"

"What?" Wooyoung chuckled. 

"You did! You recommended Yeosang to set him up with Jongho!" 

"Well, I'm sure both of them will thank me in the future." Wooyoung grinned smugly. "I got to go back to work-- oh, isn't that Mingi? Just in time."

Yunho looked out the window, and sure enough an orange BMW was parked at the spot where the white Tesla was just a minute ago. He saw Mingi wave at him, and he waved back. 

The drive to the hospital took less time than usual because Mingi was so anxious he couldn't care less about the speed limits. Yunho wanted to think he was the calm, professional boyfriend, but he was nervous, too. He didn't expect to see Mingi again so quickly, and he didn't know how to feel about it.

All the way to his father's office, Mingi apologized again and again for the inconvenience. Yunho wanted to tell him to stop caring about his feelings so much because that would give him the wrong idea, but all he did was smile in return.

Drumming his fingers on his desk, the CEO's face was grave and impatient. Mingi's mother sat at the edge of one of the armchairs, looking worried and desperate. Even Yunho didn't dare smile at such a heavy atmosphere. He and Mingi sat close to each other on a sofa, hoping to gain courage from each other.

After what seemed like eternal silence, Mingi's mother spoke up. "Oh, Mingi... we heard what happened. How could this--"

She was cut short by her husband slamming a hand on the desk. He stood up and glared into Mingi's eyes. With a surprisingly calm tone, he demanded, "Until when are you going to put this up?"

Mingi remained silent.

"Song Mingi, I am asking you a question." His voice rose in volume. Mingi's mother urged her son to respond, but he only stared at the floor. The CEO, fuming with anger, went around his desk and loomed over Mingi. "Do you know how--"

Suddenly, the young doctor shot up from his seat. His face was only centimeters apart from his father's. Yunho's arms were reached out, but he knew he wasn't at a position to interfere.

"Shameful? Disgusting? Ridiculous? Were those what you wanted to say?" Mingi looked straight into his father's eyes, the ones he used to be so afraid of. "How about you? You just want status and fame! Of course, I can't stop you from using your dirty tricks to get what you want, but you can't force me into a marriage, either!"

The CEO bit his lip, and took in a deep breath from his nose. The tension between them was so palpable even Mingi's mother and Yunho held their breath. 

"Alright," the CEO finally said after a moment of silence. "Then tell me: what are you going to do now? Your mother and I tried so hard to find you a decent spouse. Tell me. Are you going to marry your _boyfriend_ \--" He spat the word out like it was something disgusting. "Then what? succeed the hospital and tell everyone the new CEO has a husband?"

Mingi frowned deeper so that his eyebrows formed an obvious V-shape. Yunho felt his body shivering from anger. It took Mingi all his effort to keep his voice at a reasonable volume. "After everything, you're still thinking about yourself. You're trying to make it sound like you're caring about me, but it all boils down to keeping your face! You're just worried about how the public will see you if your son married a man!"

"And? Are you really going to?" Mingi's father, on the other hand, didn't care that his voice was booming. The blinds were pulled down, but Yunho could sense people crowding outside. "Is this not one of your dirty tricks as well, son?"

"No, it's not. I don't even want to succeed your stupid hospital." Mingi replied instantly. Without hesitation, he pulled Yunho up from the sofa. Yunho glanced between the doctor and the hospital owner nervously, trying to think of a way to pacify the situation before Mingi could say something impulsive, but it was too late.

Mingi pulled Yunho closer by his waist so that their shoulders were touching and their cheeks side-by-side. "He is my boyfriend, and I love him and I will marry him. You can't stop me."

Before anyone could react, he pushed his father to the side and stomped out the door with Yunho behind him.

-

"Who are you guys? Where is President Choi?" The plump man squeaked in his desk chair that was barely holding up underneath that weight. 

Jongho suppressed a groan but couldn't stop himself from rolling his eyes. They were inside a conference room, and he chose to sit at the far end directly opposite of the restaurant chain owner. Yeosang stayed close to him, no doubt intimidated by high-status people that he never had to interact with before.

"Mr. Gu Jiseok, President Choi has other things to attend to. You don't need to see him personally. Tell me what you want and let's finish this up quickly so we can all go to lunch." 

Yeosang widened his eyes, impressed at Jongho's bold approach to a man that looked at least double his age. Even if he was the son of the founder of the biggest corporate group in South Korea, it took some wits to act so arrogantly.

Mr. Gu bared his teeth and hammered his fist on the table. "I want to talk to President Choi - who are you to come in place of him?"

"Are you challenging my authority?" Jongho scoffed. He fixed his glasses back up onto his bridge. "I am his son, Mr. Gu. Now tell me how much money you want while I'm still in a nice mood."

Instead of obliging like any other wise man would, the fat man turned to Yeosang with a wary and suspicious look. Yeosang recoiled under the gaze and scooted closer to Jongho. "And who are you? You don't look like his secretary."

Jongho glared at Mr. Gu and wrapped a protective arm around Yeosang's shoulders. "I warned you - if you dare undermine me or my boyfriend again, I will not give you a single penny and your restaurants can go bankrupt for all I care."

Yeosang froze at the status Jongho gave him, and shrunk even smaller under Jongho's arm with embarrassment. He hoped his face didn't look as red as he felt. At the same time, he found himself marveling at Jongho's guts once again.

In truth, the director was only bluffing. If the restaurant chain goes bankrupt, Nebula Group will experience a great loss and his father would definitely be angry. But Jongho didn't care about that, either.

"Your boyfriend?" Mr. Gu had the audacity to laugh. "Does your father know about this?" He guffawed again. He wiped a tear from his eye and finally calmed down a little. "Kid, you can't do that. How do you have such a high status when you're gay? Anyways, you have the responsibility to financially assist me. I will talk to President Choi myself--"

Jongho held in his anger and smirked. "You can't tell me what to do. Sure, go ahead. Let's see what my father says to you." Jongho stood up and headed for the door with Yeosang following. When he passed Mr. Gu, he stopped, frowning. "Oh, and did you say you were homophobic? I'll show you: I can do anything I want."

In a swift motion, Jongho held Yeosang's face in his two hands and pecked him lightly on the lips. It only lasted less than a second, but it left both Yeosang and Mr. Gu speechless.

Heart pounding, Jongho held Yeosang's hand and sped-walk to a more deserted area of the office building that was the headquarters of Nebula Group. He saw Yeosang's stunned, red face and immediately apologized.

"I- I'm sorry, I was just so angry at him, I-" Jongho realized he was still holding on to Yeosang's hand and tried to let go. 

To Jongho's surprise, Yeosang didn't release his grip and held onto Jongho's warm hand. Jongho smiled at the amazingly shy man, who was looking at the floor, and slowly closed his fingers around the small damp hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter that was intended to be full of fluff between YunGi and JongSang 🙈😳👉🏻👈🏻


	12. Friendly Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingi and Yunho took the advice of each of their best friend, San and Jongho, about how to move forward with their relationship.

San paced the hospital lobby impatiently and strained his neck to see past the crowd of doctors and nurses and patients whenever a tall man entered. Finally, he spotted the person he was looking for and waved frantically at him.

Having finished his shift for the day, the doctor mumbled goodbyes to his colleagues as he headed for the exit. While he walked, his head was down, eyes trained on the game he was playing. Only when he bumped into someone did he stop, so startled that he dropped his phone.

"Yah, Song Mingi!" 

Mingi, halfway through picking up his device, looked up to an exasperated San. He stumbled back in surprise. "Why are you here?" A game-over sound blasted from his phone, and he glanced at the screen in horror. "No! San, this is all your fault!"

San frowned at the screen that was jutted out into his face and moved his head to glare at his friend. "Your fault for not watching where you're going."

Mingi groaned and put his phone away. "What do you want?"

San gaped at him. "Dude, you forgot?"

The doctor softened his expression, trying in desperation to remember what it was. His brain was blank.

"You asked me out for a drink!" San crossed his arms, disappointed.

"Wait-- it's Friday already?" Mingi looked at his watch and cursed. "Jeez, this week flew past. I had a lot of work recently, it totally slipped my mind, San. Where do you wanna go? I'll treat you."

In spite of himself, San lifted a corner of his lips. "Really? Then what are we waiting for?"

Although the sky was already dark, it wasn't freezing outside. Spring was coming earlier than expected, and neither of the men felt cold inside the tent bar that San recommended. 

"I haven't eaten dinner." Mingi pointed out when San ordered soju. "Can't be drinking alcohol with an empty stomach."

San shrugged, then called to order two bowls of jajangmyeon. "You're paying anyway." 

Mingi peered at him, but San ignored him and began to pour soju while whistling. 

"You seem to be in a good mood. How's life?"

A big smile stretched across San's face. "I just came from With U, actually. And Wooyoung got permission to get a few days off - we're going on a short stay-cation this weekend!"

Mingi downed his cup despite his earlier statements. "Congrats."

San raised a brow skeptically. "How're you? Other than work, I mean."

A chubby woman came to their table with their food and left after slapping the bowls down in front of the two men. 

Mingi dug in and was halfway done before he replied. "Just the usual. Actually nothing happened this past week because of how much work I had. So, if you take work out of the equation, I have nothing to share."

"Really." San stretched the word out. He took his time chewing on his noodles. "What about Yunho? What happened to you guys after Monday?"

The doctor choked. "How did you find out?"

"Jongho told me when I visited Wooyoung in With U a few days ago," San said matter-of-factly. 

Mingi waited for San to continue to see how much he knew. He just stared back expectantly. "Well?"

Mingi sighed. So Yunho didn't tell anyone about his unprecedented confession of love. "Nothing happened."

"You avoided my gaze, so I know you're lying." San pointed his chopsticks in his direction. "Also, it's wrong to lie to you friend." When Mingi narrowed his eyes, San changed to pleading mode with his sing-song voice. "Come on, Mingki. I thought we were best friends! No secrets, right? And also, who helped you in the first place? For all I know you'd be married off to a stranger by now if it wasn't for me!"

Mingi groaned at the nickname, but knew he couldn't deny the truth. He had known San since they were in high school, and they always confided in each other even for the most embarrassing or personal issues.

He finished the last piece of pickled radish and another cup of soju before saying, "San, you know me. I'm not a person who commits. Remember all the summer classes I signed up for for fun?"

San remembered. Mingi lasted three days most before giving up on cooking, drawing, taekwando, handcrafts, coding, and many others.

"I'll admit: I did try. Last Sunday, I met Kim Hongjoong-ssi. He told me to look into my heart. And I did. But I don't think I'd be able to confess so easily and feel so nonchalant about it afterwards if I actually had feelings for--"

"Whah?" San was stuffing his face with noodles and some was slipping out of his mouth when he exclaimed. 

Mingi froze, realizing his mistake. "Uh, nothing. Why are you giving me such a big reaction?" He laughed nervously, his attempt of ignorance sounding lame even to himself.

San swallowed his food with great effort, his eyes so wide it scared Mingi. "You confessed? No way. To Yunho?"

Mingi pinched the bridge of his nose, silently cursing his big mouth. Knowing there was no way to get around his friend, he explained the whole story to San, who listened in awe.

"So you're saying that that was the only way to stop your parents from setting you up with strangers again. By announcing that you loved a man they never knew you were dating?" The skeptical expression was back. "They can just split you up or something."

"Well, no...." Mingi sighed again. "But that was what I did at that time, okay? It was what came to my mind first." San wasn't buying it. "Don't look at me like that. I dated people before, and I don't think I would've reacted the same way I did on Monday if I really like him. I would've went all butterflies-in-my-stomach and a blushing mess."

San chuckled. "Oh, oh. I see. I didn't know you were so innocent."

"Yeah, yeah. We're done talking about me, okay?" Mingi drained the soju bottle and stood up. "Let's go home."

San ignored him. "But you never dated guys before! You're just being like this 'cause you don't wanna admit you like men."

Under San's accusatory gaze, Mingi faltered.

✧ ✦ ✧

Jongho loosened his tie and collapsed on the couch in With U with his eyes closed. To no particular person, he complained about having to wake up so early on a Sunday morning just for a ten-minute 'emergency' meeting with the board of directors. He announced that he was taking a break before going home, but in truth he stopped by on purpose to see someone.

"Do you want some coffee?" 

Jongho mumbled a thanks before opening his eyes and seeing Wooyoung's face inches away from his own. He scrambled away in horror and the worker guffawed. 

"You're so dead!" Jongho rolled up his sleeves and was about to chase Wooyoung around the common area when a familiar face entered the kitchen from the backdoor. 

Instantly, the director slowed down and touched-up his appearance, pretending he wasn't on a hunt-like pursuit just a second ago. He leaned on the bar table and cleared his throat. "Hey."

Yeosang noticed him and his face grew red immediately. 

Wooyoung giggled, shook his head at the two. He busied himself with the coffee machine when Seonghwa entered his view. There was something he wanted to talk to the owner about for almost a week now.

Dropping the coffee decanter, he blocked the path of a drowsy-looking Seonghwa.

"What?" Seonghwa rubbed his eyes. "Move. I want coffee."

"I'll make you coffee if you promise to do me a favor, hyung."

Seonghwa raised an eyebrow and listened. Wooyoung explained that Yunho had been hanging out in With U for a lot more than usual, and pleaded for Seonghwa to talk to him. "Please, hyung. You probably didn't notice because he's always in his room. But he's the closest to you. Find out what's wrong. He shouldn't be so free when he has two clients."

The employer and employee stared at each other for a while before Seonghwa relented with a sigh. "Fine. But I'm making coffee first."

Ten minutes later, Yunho opened the door to his room in response to a knock. "Oh, hyung. What's the matter?"

Seonghwa let himself in and put down the tray with two cups of coffee. Not the type to sugarcoat words, he went straight to the point. "Wooyoung told me you've been coming every day."

"Well..." Yunho wrapped his hands around the mug. He smiled like this was a normal conversation. "Most of my friends are here. And it doesn't hurt for me to help around occasionally."

Seonghwa noted the unmade bed. His hand itched to fix it. The room was messier in general, which was a sign that Yunho had been staying here for a while now. 

"Did you notice?" Yunho continued. "We're getting more and more customers. Maybe it's time to recruit more boyfriends--"

"Why?" Seonghwa frowned. He knew Yunho was lying, trying to distract him and change the topic. "Are you lonely?"

Yunho froze up, but the ice on his face quickly melted and he chuckled. "What do you mean, hyung? I have Jongho. He's--"

"What about during the day? When he's at work? When he doesn't need you to go with him?" Seonghwa knew he was being a little harsh with his words, but he knew if he wasn't straightforward, Yunho would just brush it off.

"Hyung..." The smile faded.

"How about Mingi? Has he not contacted you at all?" 

Yunho shook his head. "It's been two weeks since we last seen each other. I guess he sorted it out with his parents."

"But still..."

"Hyung, it's not like we're actually boyfriends." 

Seonghwa's frown deepened. Yunho knew what he was thinking and shook his head again. He explained that he had given up all his hope he had with Mingi. "He said he loves me and pulled me in, but afterwards it's like nothing happened to him, when I'm still flustered. I don't think he's gay, and he never said anything about extending our contract. It's better if I don't overthink; otherwise, how can I be professional with this job?"

Seonghwa nodded as he listened, respecting Yunho's choice. But he was still worried about how Yunho spent his days with nothing to do. "Do you want me to find you another client?"

"No, it's fine. I'm looking for part time jobs myself, and anyways, I'm almost done saving up." Yunho's smile returned, hoping to reassure Seonghwa.

"Really?" Seonghwa's face lit up. "That's good news. Have you told Hongjoong?"

"I was planning to... I'm only telling you now so you won't worry." Yunho pretended to check the time. "Ah, hyung. If you don't mind, I'm having lunch with my friend today..."

Seonghwa got the message and showed himself out the door. His heart clenched, knowing Yunho was only putting up a show to hide his true disappointment.

That night, when Hongjoong slipped into bed, he saw Seonghwa staring at the ceiling, eyes wide open. He lied down next to him and noticed that the blinds of the sky window was opened, letting the soft glow of a half moon illuminate their bedroom. 

"Can't sleep?"

Seonghwa pulled the duvet up to his shoulders. Hongjoong gave a knowing smile although it was too dark to see. He knew his partner was worried about Yunho.

"Do you remember the night I proposed?"

Seonghwa turned his head at the unexpected question.

"I was working on my master's degree thesis that night in America. The library closed, and I was heading back to dorm when you walked out of the shadows behind a tree. I was so scared." Hongjoong chuckled at himself, but failed to elicit a reaction from Seonghwa, who remained bemused.

"You were crying, and I barely heard what you said. I asked you what's wrong, why were you here." Hongjoong paused. "You said you missed me too much so you came all the way from Korea to see me. You said you didn't realize how much you loved me until I left to study abroad."

There was a moment of silence. Seonghwa thought over the words.

"Don't think too much." Hongjoong knew Seonghwa was smart enough to get the message. "Goodnight."

Seonghwa closed his eyes, whispered goodnight. Sometimes people needed a reminder, a stimulation, for them to discover their feelings for someone else.

_Just wait a little longer, Yunho. Soon, Mingi will also come to realize how much you mean to him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Yunho is saving up for something... and after that he might leave With U...


	13. Birthday Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yunho's birthday was full of surprises... good ones, and bad ones.

Yunho woke up to the smell of pancakes. He rolled over in bed and saw the red numbers on his clock. MON 8:00am. For a split second he thought he was dreaming. He was supposed to wake up an hour ago to prepare breakfast before Jongho went to work.

But the pancakes were real.

Yunho scrambled off his bed and made his way out to the living room. There was a huge stack of steaming pancakes in the middle of the dining table, with two sets of cutlery and plates laid out next to it.

A large, wrapped box occupied the chair where Yunho usually sat. 

Whistling, Jongho emerged from the kitchen with more pancakes balanced on a spatula. He stopped when he spotted Yunho, and broke into a wide grin. 

"Hyung! Happy birthday!" Jongho added to the precarious-looking tower of pancakes and hastily untied the cartoon apron he wore on top of his business suit. He went around the table and gave a quick hug to Yunho, who was still fighting off the drowsiness and astonishment he felt, before presenting his gift. "You have no idea how hard it was for me to keep quiet and hide it from you all this time! Go ahead, open it."

Yunho blinked a few times. The box was in his hands. "W-wow... I totally forgot it's my birthday today. Thank you, Jongho."

"As you know, I'm not a good cook." Jongho laughed sheepishly. "But I am okay at making pancakes. I decided you could use an extra hour of sleep. Besides, I feel bad as it is that you have to come to work with me today."

Tearing the gift wrap slowly, the words on the packaging inside was revealed. Yunho's eyes widened and he perked up at Jongho. "How did you know I wanted this VR headset?"

"I saw you drooling over it on your laptop when it first came out. I know you wouldn't have the heart to spend the money from your savings on any kind of luxury," Jongho said. He watched the birthday boy caress the box with affection. "Do you like it?"

Yunho set the box down. "Are you kidding me? This is the best birthday present I've ever received!" He wrapped his long arms around Jongho in a bear hug and jumped and swayed side-by-side with the excitement of a ten-year-old. "Thank you so, so, so much! I love you!"

Jongho giggled and patted Yunho on the back. "You say that every year no matter what I bought you. Come on, you're squishing me. I can't breathe. Let's eat the pancakes before they go cold."

Yunho let him go immediately, apologized with a chuckle. At the dining table, Yunho complimented on Jongho's pancake-flipping skills and asked what kind of meeting they had this morning.

The director adjusted his glasses and explained that his first appointment of the day was at the hospital that Mingi worked in. "I got wind of the CEO's recent schedule. He's on a week-long business trip, so this is my father's chance to negotiate a deal with the co-CEO, who is the CEO's younger brother. Nebula Group is planning to buy it. Father wants me to go 'learn' from this negotiation."

"So... the co-CEO is Mingi's uncle?" Yunho placed his fork down. It was now three weeks since he had any sort of contact with Mingi. If he went to his hospital, there might be a chance to see him.

"Oh yeah, I didn't even realize." Jongho nodded with a thoughtful look on his face. "Anyways, I don't care if the negotiation is successful or not. This is another good chance to embarrass my father in front of a stranger and show him that his only son is such a 'failure' for wasting money on a lover he doesn't approve of because of his gender."

Yunho smiled ruefully and placed a hand on Jongho's. "You're not a failure. Even though I don't think it's the best way to go against your father like this, I'll always be on your side. Do what you want, I know how to play along."

"Thanks, hyung." Jongho sighed, losing his appetite for the rest of his pancakes. Yunho grabbed his plate and finished them off, claiming that it would be too much of a waste to not finish his birthday meal that was made with a big dose of love.

"After I'm done with today's work, let's have dinner together with all your friends at With U. My treat." Jongho smiled at Yunho, who was stuffing his face with the leftovers. Anyone could make pancakes from a simple mix, but Yunho seemed so happy. Jongho felt encouraged to see that his effort didn't go to waste.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Is there something on my face?"

"No."

"You're smiling!"

"There really isn't! Hurry up, you're still in your pajamas and we're going to be late."

"Alright, alright!" 

-

Nurse Lim knocked twice on the door and let herself into Mingi's office.

"Dr. Song, your morning appointments are finished. You have a patient at twelve-thirty, so you might want to have an early lunch today."

Mingi thanked the nurse and stretched in his chair. Grabbing his wallet and phone from his messy desk, he decided he was in the mood for some Subway.

He was just crossing the lobby when he spotted a familiar face and froze. Since that day in his father's office, he hadn't saw either of his parents. Now, his mother was walking towards him with a wrapping cloth in her hands.

When they were close enough to talk, Mingi's mother put on a weak smile, her eyes glinting sorrowfully. 

"Why are you here," Mingi deadpanned. 

If she was affronted, she didn't show it. "I prepared lunch for your uncle. There's probably enough for you, too."

"Uncle is here?"

"Your father is on a business trip, so he's here to watch the hospital. Here you go." She passed Mingi the food, avoiding his gaze. "We received Subin-ssi's marriage invitation."

Mingi knew what was coming and didn't want to hear any of it, but he didn't have the heart to just walk away.

"I should let you know this. Your father and I will not choose your bride for you anymore, but we hope that..." She looked up now, and Mingi got the message. _We hope that you won't choose a man._

"Anyways, settle down soon and stop making us worried. You still have to succeed the hospital, and it helps to have a partner."

Mingi tightened his grip around the wrapping cloth and turned around, his appetite lost.

The co-CEO didn't have an office in the hospital, so Mingi made the assumption that he would occupy the CEO's office temporarily. Sure enough, there were voices coming through the door - slightly ajar door. He was about to knock when he heard a familiar - and certainly unexpected - voice coming through.

"President Choi, it's been a while. How are you doing? Let's catch up while Mr. Song finishes with his patient." 

Mingi shuffled down the corridor a little so his back was against the wall and peeked in through the small gap to confirm his guess. When he spotted Yunho, he almost shouted out in surprise.

He had a clear view of Jongho, who sat next to Yunho on the armchairs, but the old man's back was facing him. From Yunho's words, Mingi guessed he was the founder of Nebula Group. They must be here to see uncle, Mingi thought.

The president grunted and set his piercing gaze on his son. "Why did you bring him here?"

Jongho rolled his eyes. He turned to Yunho instead with a charming smile. "Happy birthday, hyung. I hope you liked the newest VR headset I bought you." He glanced at his father from the corner of his eye to gauge his reaction. "Shall I buy you the limited edition skin for the game you always play?" 

Mingi saw the president clench his fist. "Why are you wasting _my_ money on some random guy again?"

Yunho continued to smile like he hadn't just been belittled, and began stroking Jongho's hand in a reassuring way.

"He's my boyfriend, father. Don't you remember?" Mingi could hear the condescending tone in Jongho's voice. "And since you have so much of it, I didn't think you would care if I spent a little on someone I loved."

This time, it was Mingi's heart that clenched. The doctor hit his own chest in an attempt to calm it down.

The president shifted in his seat, his knuckles turned white. "Choi Jongho! When will you grow up and learn to value money? How am I supposed to pass on the corporate group to you if you're still so extravagant?"

Jongho's lips twitched. "Until I get what I want."

"What don't you have with all the money I give you?"

"Not everything can be bought by money." Jongho frowned. Yunho wrapped an arm around him and patted his shoulder. "You know I'm not like the other kids; I don't have a mother. And all you cared about is--"

His father couldn't take it anymore and stood up, paced around the office. "This again!"

Jongho continued. "--money. Not me, not even mother. I just wanted a family, to see how it feels to be loved." He blinked rapidly. "Unlike you, Yunho-hyung can give me that."

President Choi didn't even hesitate. "Well maybe if you weren't born in the first place your mother would still be alive and I wouldn't become the cold-blooded man I am now!"

Buttons pressed, Jongho made the act to stand up and punch his father in the face. Yunho stopped him and leaned in to whisper into his ears. Words of comfort.

The sound of footsteps echoed down the hallway. Mingi stifled a gasp and moved so he was further away from the door and looked as if he had just arrived. He glanced down the corridor and saw his uncle approaching around the corner.

Suddenly, Mingi was reminded of the food in his hands and was glad for an excuse to be lurking around outside. He dropped the food off with his uncle and left hastily before the co-CEO could ask any questions. 

His heart was still palpitating when he was back in his room. It felt sore. He pounded his chest with his fist again, trying to make the feeling go away. The scene of Yunho so close to Jongho, supporting him, caring for him, was stuck in the front of his mind.

Frustrated and hungry, the doctor downed a whole bottle of water and breathed heavily until Nurse Lim came back, and he was forced to put on a smile for his patient.


	14. Unwanted Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After two weeks of no contact, Mingi and Yunho finally met... on bad circumstances.

It was almost two in the afternoon when the meeting finished. Nothing was confirmed yet, but Yunho could tell the co-CEO was much more cooperating than Mingi's father. If he agreed to sell the hospital, it would be very good news for Jongho.

Seated on the chairs at the hospital lobby, Yunho looked down at his left shoulder, where Jongho's head laid. The director had refused the suggestion to take a cab home, and had insisted that his driver would arrive soon. Twenty minutes passed, and, with the driver no where to be seen, Jongho dozed off on Yunho's shoulder.

Jongho was frowning in his sleep, and Yunho sighed, stroking his hair gently to try comfort him in his dreams. 

_maybe if you weren't born in the first place your mother would still be alive_

Even though Yunho was an orphan, he winced as he recalled the harsh words of Jongho's father. It didn't help that it was almost the death anniversary of Jongho's mother. Despite never seeing her in his whole life, Jongho loved his mom, or at least the idea of having one. No one could relate better than Yunho, who had lost both his parents at a young age.

"Everything will be alright, Jongho," Yunho whispered. "I don't know if you can hear me, but I just want to let you know that I'll always be by your side and support you as a hyung, because we are family."

Jongho moved his head and Yunho was relieved to see that his eyebrows were no longer knitted. "Besides, you have Yeosang looking out for you. Once our contract ends, don't worry about me and date the person you like."

Yunho's hand wandered to his own chest area, where it felt sore all of a sudden. He massaged it, but he knew it was a vain attempt to remove the discomfort. At the mention of Yeosang, he was reminded of Mingi, and as much as he tried to deny it, he missed the doctor a lot.

A faint buzz shifted Yunho's attention to Jongho's jacket pocket. As he took the phone out, he felt a presence watching him. He looked up and was stunned to see Mingi standing in front of him.

Too startled that his unconscious wish to see the man come true, all Yunho could do was glance down at his phone.

🚘 ** _Yang_** 🚘  
I am so sorry, Director-nim. There is a traffic jam, and I will be 10-20 minutes late.

Yunho fired a quick text back telling the driver not to worry and tucked the phone back in Jongho's designer bag, careful not to move his shoulder too much in fear of waking him up.

Mentally prepared now, he looked up at Mingi, yet he still couldn't stop himself from smiling. "Hey, long time no see," he whispered.

Instead of returning the greeting nicely, Mingi continued to stare with a grumpy expression. 

"Oh, um, Jongho and I were just meeting your uncle earlier. He didn't sleep much last night." Yunho chuckled uncertainly, hoping against hope that the doctor was also happy to see him. "Taking a break?"

Mingi tore his gaze away from the sleeping director, who looked peaceful and comfortable leaning up against Yunho. "I didn't manage to get lunch earlier." 

Yunho winced at Mingi's loud voice. He could be making things up, but it sounded like Mingi was accusing him. Even so, he kept a friendly smile on his face, thinking of a way to cheer the hungry man up. 

In a low voice, he said, "ah, I'm sorry to hear that. We haven't eaten either. I'd like to join you now, but..." He gestured to Jongho sheepishly. "He can sleep like a pig sometimes. Look, even if I blow on his face--" He blew on Jongho's face, a few strands of black hair lifted away from the forehead by the wind. "Or even if I poke him--" He poked Jongho on the nose, a gentle push, like pressing a button. 

Yunho grinned with affection and shrugged at Mingi. Then, a thought struck him. "How about we have an early dinner together after you get off work?" _Just the two of us, so we can catch up._ "I know a place nearby that sells the best cold noodles--" 

"There's no need," Mingi blurted. Jealousy was a snake that bit at his heart, injecting venom and filling it with poison. 

Yunho shut his mouth, his smile wiped. He wondered why the doctor was in such a sour mood after seeing him, but brushed it off, thinking it was probably a troublesome patient or an empty stomach that caused it.

"Okay." 

There was a moment of awkward silence. Yunho avoided Mingi's gaze.

"I don't want to keep you - you should eat lunch before your break ends."

"Why do you care if I eat or not?"

Yunho knitted his eyebrows together, put a finger to his lips. Shh, he mouthed.

The way he glanced at Jongho with concern, placed a hand over his exposed ear to block out the shouts, just to make sure his sleep wasn't disturbed made the snake wound throb. 

"Are you alright? If something is disturbing you, you can tell me--"

"What makes you think that?" Mingi snapped. "I'm feeling just fine. And anyways, why do I have to tell you? I don't have to tell anyone anything that is on my mind, much less to you--"

Yunho stopped him, whispering but with a firm voice. "You're speaking too loudly, Mingi. I'm scared you'll--"

The wound opened, blood seeped out.

"What?" Mingi ignored Yunho's warnings. In fact, he was raising his volume on purpose. "You're scared I'll wake him up?" His eyes darted to Jongho and darted back. "Of course, you can't disappoint him. He's your most precious client, after all. He must've provided you with a comfortable life with all the money he's got."

Yunho pursed his lips, confused and affronted. His fingers closed into a fist, anger silently flaming in his chest and eyes. 

"I wonder how much you'd charge Jongho for sleeping on your shoulder," Mingi added, his voice dripping with sarcasm and contempt. "I'd have a headache if I were you - how am I going to spend all that easy money?"

The moment those words were out, Mingi wished he could take it back. His heart was pounding again, hard and irregular beats.

With the blood leaked all the poison, flushed out of his system.

 _What's wrong with me?_

Yunho's eyes shone. Wet. He was shaking slightly from trying to control his emotions. Pain and disappointment was written on his face.

Mingi took a step back, scared by his own impulsiveness. The gears in his mind spun, thinking of a way to apologize, but they all spun at different speeds, and he couldn't get anything out of his throat. He felt weak at the knees.

"How could you say that when you know nothing about me?" Yunho barely managed to spit the words out, a lump in his throat making it hard to talk.

"Yunho, I-" Mingi's eyes widened, hands held out to pacify. 

"Is this what you think of me? A person who's greedy for money? Is that what you see in all of the boyfriends in With U?" Redness rimmed Yunho's eyes. "That this is relaxing job with a big pay-off?"

"No, no," Mingi shook his head, his heart racing, aware of the attention they were getting from the patients and staff milling about in the lobby. "I-It's not like that--"

Jongho's eyelids fluttered open from the commotion. He lifted his head, but Yunho didn't seem to notice.

"I can't believe I'm such a fool for thinking you were special, Mingi. For giving you a special place in my heart!" Yunho pounded at the place of his heart with a fist. 

"What's going on?" Jongho was standing up now, looking authoritative as ever, despite being the youngest. He shot a glance at the bystanders, making them scatter. He placed a hand on Yunho's shoulder and took a look at his face.

"Hyung, what's wrong?" Jongho asked, although he had the basic idea. He held Yunho at the elbow and tugged him towards the doors. "Let's go, the driver came. Don't waste your birthday on arguments."

Mingi felt his heart skip a beat. 

Tears threatening to fall, Yunho looked away, already walking to the exit. Jongho gathered their belongings from the chairs and held Mingi's gaze for a bit before leaving.

The director's eyes weren't angry or scolding or blaming. They were worried, almost sorry, even. 

Jongho hurried to catch up to Yunho, leaving Mingi alone in the wide lobby.


	15. Broken Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think the title summed it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be a little shorter than the previous ones. Anyways- I know the title is sad but I assure you things WILL get better 👀🙈

At first, Yunho was no where to be seen. Jongho wondered if he had went to the car first, but he soon came out of the convenience store that was right outside the hospital, licking at an ice cream cone despite the cold.

"Aish, hyung! Don't just go away without telling me. I was going to call the police!" Jongho looped an arm around Yunho's. "Are you alright? We can celebrate your birthday another day--"

Yunho shook his head. "Do you want some?" He jutted the ice cream into Jongho's face, who happily obliged, because boy was he hungry from missing lunch.

"Are you sure? We can have a drink together tonight, just the two of us."

Yunho shook his head again. "Let's have dinner with the With U crew. Invite San, too. For now, I just want to get my mind off what just happened, not to talk about it. Maybe next time. Thanks for the offer, though." 

Jongho was skeptical, but seeing Yunho's genuine smile made him feel better. "Okay! I'll make a reservation - what do you want to eat?"

"Korean BBQ."

"Seriously?"

"Why not?"

"It's just so... normal. It's your special day, we should be eating things like steak." 

Yunho rolled his eyes. "You know I like to keep things simple. Come on, let's get into the car before you get a penalty ticket."

✧ ✦ ✧

With everyone sat around the long table at the center of the restaurant, Seonghwa started grilling the meat. 

San, who was the last to arrive with Wooyoung, opened his mouth to ask about the empty eighth seat, where he expected Mingi to be. "Where--" Barely a word got out before Hongjoong shot him a warning glance.

Jongho had briefly told the owners what had happened in the hospital, and they all agreed to keep quiet about it during dinner.

Yunho was sitting with Hongjoong and Seonghwa, and he gave them a grateful smile as they filled his plate with meat. 

Wooyoung, San, and Yeosang were oblivious to Yunho's earlier argument with Mingi, and were just glad to have a free dinner. San silently vowed to interrogate Mingi later.

"Happy birthday, hyung," Wooyoung said, fishing out a wrapped gift from his bag. "Sannie and I bought you another Harry Potter merch. Don't let the box fool you - it could be a wand or a cloak, or a scarf..."

Yunho thanked them and received it with two hands. "You guys don't have to buy gifts every year. Soon I'll have the full set!"

"That's what we're aiming for!" San laughed.

"Other than a bonus at the end of the month, we also got you something." Hongjoong took a small paper bag from under the table. "We won't tell you what it is yet, but I hope you'll find it useful."

Seonghwa picked a big piece of meat straight from the grill and delivered it to Yunho's mouth with the tongs. "Happy birthday, Yunho."

"Thanks, hyung," Yunho managed while trying not to burn his tongue with the meat. 

Yeosang fidgeted in his seat, and Jongho, who sat next to him, asked if he felt uncomfortable. "Are the chairs too hard?"

Yeosang shook his head timidly and looked down at his lap. Jongho followed his gaze to find a nicely wrapped book - his present for Yunho.

The director smiled, almost dying from how adorable Yeosang was for feeling so shy. He decided to help, and said, "Yeosang also prepared a gift for you, Yunho-hyung."

"Ah, seriously, you guys don't have to waste money on me..." Yunho scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

Jongho elbowed Yeosang, urging him to pass the book. 

"I-I'm sorry, it's not much. I didn't know it was your birthday until a few hours ago and since I was working in the bookstore a book was the most obvious choice." Yeosang used both his hands to hold the book out politely. "In my opinion this is the best book I've ever read, so I hope you'll like it, too."

Yunho received it with gratitude. Neither he nor Jongho had the heart to tell him Yunho didn't like to read.

The dinner went on smoothly. San and Wooyoung talked about their weekend staycation two weeks ago, Yeosang shared his complaints against his bookstore manager, and Hongjoong and Seonghwa discussed their idea to expand With U's business.

Jongho excused himself when he saw that almost everyone had put down their chopsticks. Since he was sitting at the edge of the table, Yeosang was the only who noticed, and asked the director if he was going to the washroom. 

Jongho winked and smiled a meaningful smile.

A few minutes later, the lights went out, and Jongho walked towards the table with a cake in his hands, the candles already lit. Yunho stood up in surprise and covered his open mouth. 

No one was expecting it, but everyone knew what to do and started singing the birthday song, clapping their hands. Soon, the other people in the restaurant, including the staff members, also joined in. Yunho was embarrassed and grateful at the same time, but he thanked his friends and even bowed to the customers politely.

Thanks to them, for almost two hours, the incident at the hospital was forgotten, left in the back of Yunho's mind, and he can smile genuinely.

Until the song ended, and Jongho said, "Go on, hyung. Make a wish."

And for some reason, the first thing that Yunho wanted was for Mingi to be here, celebrating his birthday with him. 

With everyone watching, though, he had to put on a show. Clasped his hands, closed his eyes, blew the candles. The crowd cheered, and before anyone could stop him, Yunho went to the washroom.

He looked at himself in the mirror, and hated that he was letting his tears fall for a man who didn't even care for him. 

-

After Yunho stormed out the building, Mingi forced himself to go back to his office. It wasn't an easy task to act indifferent when everyone's eyes were, once again, all focused on him.

The moment he sat back down in his desk chair, however, he knew there was no way he could continue to work for the rest of the day. When one of his patients came in, he ignored her entirely and strode out his door, straight to the nurse station outside.

"Nurse Lim, cancel all my appointments." Mingi placed a hand on the counter authoritatively. 

The nurse stood up, flustered. "Oh, Dr. Song, but--" She gestured to his patient, who had followed Mingi outside in confusion.

"I'm taking the rest of the day off. Sorry." 

With that, the young doctor spun around and strode back to his office to get changed. He only nodded to his patient before leaving without a word. 

Back at his apartment complex, Mingi's neighbor greeted him in the hallway. "Dr. Song, got off work early today?"

But Mingi only grunted and disappeared into his own apartment. He threw down his briefcase on the floor and went straight to his bed, not even bothering to take his shoes off.

The man rolled over so he was on his stomach and screamed into his pillow. When that didn't work, he thrashed around and wrapped himself in his blanket.

By the time he got tired and settled down, he was breathing heavily and his heart was racing from the exertion. He thought that would help calm his nerves but the sour feeling inside his heart was still here.

He sat up abruptly and rubbed his chest area. "Aish, stop it! Why are you like this, Song Mingi?" He sighed and dropped back down onto the soft mattress, staring at the ceiling. 

The images that kept replaying in his mind was the joy when Yunho first spotted him at the hospital lobby, and then the disappointment and anger in Yunho's eyes, the way he walked away from him.

Was it guilt? Or frustration? Or were they both excuses? 

"Why do you feel so upset?" Mingi whispered to himself. "Why do you keep thinking of that person? Why is he so important?"

Mingi groaned again, and shut his eyes tightly. Sleep, he thought, will surely do the job. It was the only option he had to clear his mind of these confusing thoughts. Yet, what felt like less than a minute had passed and Mingi already gave up.

Instead of going into dreamland, Mingi's mind and heart were both harassed by his memory of what happened during to the day. 

Knowing that this wouldn't do, Mingi jumped out of bed and stomped down the stairs, straight to the fridge.

"Thank god I saved you guys up for occasions like this." He mumbled to the bottles of soju and cans of beers that filled up the back of his fridge. Using his two hands, he grabbed as much as he could to the living room and started drinking.


	16. Next Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again, Mingi sought out his friend(s) for help with what to do next. (He screwed up big time, didn't he)

The afternoon of the next day, San was practicing his newest choreography at his studio. The music was on maximum volume, but when he felt a consistent buzzing at his wristwatch, he stopped and paused the music.

San didn't pay attention to the unfamiliar phone number that was calling him and picked up instantly. Not a lot of people had his personal number, but most of his new dancing students contacted him this way.

"Hello, this is San from—"

_"San, this is Dr. Song. Mingi's uncle."_

"Oh!" San couldn't hide his surprise. Being Mingi's best friend, he had seen most of his family members at least once, but he didn't expect any of them to contact him out of the blue.

_"Sorry to bother you. My hyung gave me your number before he left on a business trip just in case. It's not really a big deal, but Mingi didn't come to work today and I can't contact him at all. Perhaps you might be able to...?"_

San wiped the sweat from his eyebrows, checked the clock. His last lesson for the day was in ten minutes.

_"I understand if you have to work. I'm just hoping if you could check on him, see if he's okay."_

"Of course, of course! I still have to work for two more hours, that's all. I will go to his home myself, so don't worry." San didn't say that this was a perfect opportunity for him to interrogate his friend about what happened yesterday. "I hope the hospital is doing fine without him."

_"Thank you, San. You can call me back on this number. And luckily, Mingi didn't have a lot of patients today, so his absence wasn't too problematic. I've bothered you long enough. Have a good day."_

"You, too," San replied, then hung up just as his first student came through the door.

Two hours flew past, and San was packing his things while his students trickled out the door. He called out for the last student, a younger female in her early-twenties, to turn off the lights, but she lingered and refused to leave.

"I'm sorry, Yoohyun, I can't do one-on-one practice today. I have..."

"That's not what I'm staying for," Yoohyun corrected him, a determined glint in her eyes and a charming smile on her face. "San-oppa, shall we eat dinner together?"

San smiled as he said, "Yoohyun, I told you not to call me that. I'm your teacher. Call me _seonsaengnim_. Also, I already have a boyfriend, and Wooyoungie gets jealous easily, I'm sorry."

San patted his student on the head lightly and left, his mind already focused on Mingi.

First, he tried calling his best friend, but it went straight to voice mail.

"Aish, what's with him this time?" San mumbled to himself as he climbed into his red Audi.

Knowing the address and route like the back of his hand, San got to Mingi's apartment in less than twenty minutes.

He rang the bell once, twice. When he heard no footsteps or response, he knocked hard on the door and pressed his ear against it.

Silence.

He pressed the doorbell three more times. "Yah, Mingi, open up!"

San was wondering if Mingi was even home at all when the door adjacent to Mingi's opened. His neighbor came out.

"Are you looking for Dr. Song?"

"Oh, yes, do you know if he left...?" San bowed politely, feeling sorry for shouting so loudly earlier.

"You see, his electronic lock makes a really loud noise whenever the door opens or closes, so I will definitely know if he left. This morning, I didn't hear anything even though I knew he usually goes to work at half-past-eight, so I'm sure he's still inside." The middle-aged man coughed and walked pass San to bring his trash out.

San felt his heart pick up pace, but he forced himself to calm down. Mingi was probably just asleep.

He banged the door harder now and continued to shout. Eventually, a faint voice from inside told him to wait.

San sighed in relief, and he would have probably laughed at himself if it wasn't for the person who was on the other side of the door.

"Mingi, what happened to you?" San widened his eyes in horror. 

Mingi was never neat or organized, but he cared too much for his appearance that it was impossible for him to look like a beggar, a drug-addict, and a ghost all at once.

The doctor's hair was matted flat on one side of his head, disheveled on the other. His face was a white sheet, eyes red and puffy, lips chapped and pale. He was still wearing the clothes from yesterday - San could tell by the yellow-brown stain on Mingi's dress shirt.

But nothing was more surprising than the reek of alcohol emanating from both the person and the apartment.

San pushed passed Mingi and saw the empty bottles of soju and crushed cans of beer littered around the lounge area.

He turned back to Mingi, who was slowly closing the door. "How much did you drink!"

Mingi groaned and put a hand on his head, his eyes off focus. San held him by the shoulders and turned him around, which only made him sick.

"You're going to wash up while I clean this mess up and find you some medicine," San ordered. "Right now." He shoved Mingi towards the washroom. "When you come out, you're telling me what the heck happened to you."

"San--" 

"Now."

"But--"

"If you still won't take a shower right now I'll do it for you." San raised his arm as if he was about to slap Mingi, who immediately scurried inside the washroom and closed the door behind him.

San sighed at the mess and was glad to find Mingi's bed untouched. One less thing to clean. He rolled his sleeves up and started filling up an empty trash bag he found in a kitchen cabinet. He could still hear the water running after he cleared the living room, so he moved on to the kitchen, where he removed all the booze he could find.

He was hiding the bottles in his own duffel bag when he saw his phone ringing. He picked up instantly.

"Hey, what's up?"

_"Are you free? Let's have coffee together."_

"Sorry, I can't, Wooyoungie. Mingi is in a crisis right now and I have to help him."

_"Oh... okay. I'll see if Jongho wants to join me, then. See you at home tonight?"_

"Of course."

Mingi finally came out, steam spilling out the washroom door. San hung up and walked to the kitchen, where he already laid out some aspirin and a hangover drink.

He beckoned for Mingi to sit, and he did. "Thanks, San."

San took a deep breath through his nose. "What's wrong? You never get drunk on your own." Mingi opened his mouth to reply, but San stopped him again. "Don't even think of making up an excuse. I only want the truth."

"I am telling you the truth." Mingi finished a whole cup of water. "I guess I'll start at the hospital."

From seeing Yunho in the morning to their argument in the afternoon, Mingi told San every detail he could remember to the best of his ability. If San was surprised at Mingi's impulsiveness or Yunho's disappointment, he didn't show it. 

"So that's why you didn't join us at dinner? You've been drinking all night?" San asked after Mingi was finished. "Until now?"

"No!" Mingi defended himself, but regretted it instantly when his head throbbed. "I didn't even want to drink in the first place. I just couldn't sleep. I probably started at like five in the morning."

San sighed. "You're an idiot, Song Mingi."

"Thanks for comforting me." Mingi seemed hurt. "I don't feel any better."

"Come on, if everything you said is true and you didn't leave anything out, it's obvious even to me that you let jealousy take control. And you definitely hurt Yunho a lot."

Mingi reached for his cup and groaned to find it empty. "I know that. That's why I couldn't sleep!"

"Just admit it."

"Admit what."

"You know what I'm talking about."

"No."

San narrowed his eyes. "Tell me you're going to apologize to Yunho."

"That's for me to worry about."

"I came here to help you!"

Mingi buried his face in his hands and screamed. When he looked up again, it was like he aged three years. "What's wrong with me?"

"I told you! You were jealous!" San leaned across the table and pinched Mingi's cheek on both sides. "Look at me and say you don't like him."

"Hey! Let me go!" Mingi grabbed San's wrists. 

"Say it!" San squeezed harder.

Mingi's eyes were starting to water. He finally relented. "I can't!"

San let go, pleased with himself to see Mingi rubbing his red face with a killer glare. "You finally admitted it to yourself. It doesn't matter so much if you've dated a bunch of girls before. If Yunho really is the right guy for you, I bet you'd be a lovely couple."

Mingi's expression softened. "You're right."

"About being lovely?"

"No!"

San laughed. "I know, I'm just messing around."

"I'll apologize to Yunho when the time comes." Mingi played with his fingers. "Do you think we're really going to work out? He probably hates me."

San stared at him. "What happened to the confident Mingi I met in high school?"

"This is different! He's a guy!" 

San laughed again. "Just tell him how you feel. Trust me." He stood up and stretched. "I have to call your uncle back. He was the one who told me to check on you. Get some rest, and never drink so much again." 

Without waiting for Mingi to reply, he picked up his bag and left.

-

Wooyoung handed Jongho his iced Americano. "I don't understand why you're drinking cold things when it's winter."

"It's almost April, and too hot in my opinion." 

They headed to the back porch of With U to sit down. Jongho was right about the weather: the air felt cool on the skin, but the sun was out and shining. Spring was coming.

"So, what brings you here this afternoon?" Earlier, Wooyoung had spotted the director lounging in the common area. 

"I wanted to check on Yunho-hyung, and see if he wants to have a drink with me tonight." Jongho stirred the iced coffee with his straw, looking disheartened and worried. He explained to Wooyoung briefly about Yunho and Mingi's situation at the hospital yesterday. "He's still not willing to talk about what happened."

Wooyoung nodded sympathetically, also distracted by his own drink. 

"He's trying to appear happy in front of us, but I know he's still in pain."

"Maybe we should ask Seonghwa-hyung to talk to him again?" 

Jongho shrugged. "Maybe. But he might tell Yunho-hyung to give up, not to continue hurting himself."

Wooyoung stopped stirring his coffee and looked up abruptly. "What if we were wrong? That they are not a true match after all? Oh, I feel so bad for Yunho... Should we just ask Hongjoong-hyung to terminate their contract and end this? Before it gets worse?"

Jongho made a disapproving noise. "Don't come to conclusions so easily. I'm planning to talk to Mingi if Yunho-hyung still won't open up."

Even though Wooyoung was a year older, he shut up at Jongho's warning, not daring to defy him. 

There was a moment of silence before Wooyoung made up his mind to bring up a new topic. "Jongho," he broached, careful to observe the director's reactions. "How are you and Yeosang anyway?"

To Wooyoung's relief, Jongho didn't seem annoyed, although he wasn't particularly happy either. 

"We're not officially dating yet, if that's what you're asking." Jongho slurped loudly at his Americano, staring out at the scenery with a faraway look. 

"I bet it won't be long before it happens, though," Wooyoung sing-songed.

Jongho gave him a sideways glance, his face heating up a bit. "Did Yunho-hyung tell you what happened two weeks ago?"

Wooyoung only grinned smugly.

Jongho groaned. "Whatever. I'll let him go this time. Seeing that he's still heartbroken. And don't you dare spread it to everyone, okay? I know you can be a big mouth sometimes. I don't really mind, but you know how Yeosang can be shy sometimes."

"Okay, okay."

"Besides, I don't want to date anyone officially before my contract with Yunho hyung ends." Jongho finished the last drop of his coffee and was now proceeding to chew on the ice. "The deadline is soon, anyways."

"Has it already been three years?" Wooyoung gasped.

"How did you know it was three years?" Jongho raised an eyebrow. He crushed an ice cube into pieces with his teeth. "You only graduated around a year ago," he pointed out.

"This building's full of gossip." Wooyoung chuckled sheepishly, but his voice faded once he realized something. "But... what's going to happen to Yunho-hyung afterwards? If you're not renewing the contract?"

Jongho let out a loud breath. "That's why I have to talk to Mingi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're curious about what Jongho plans to do with Mingi! Next chapter, however, will mostly be about Yeosang and Jongho because I haven't paid much attention to them yet. The chapter after the next one will reveal Jongho and Mingi's conversation! Stay tuned 😆


	17. Unexpected Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongho finally had the chance to invite Mingi for a chat... (After going through some drama with Yeosang XD)

Jongho bit into his cold sandwich. He had just finished his Saturday morning jog and was taking a rest on a bench inside a park. Unlike any other day, he had chosen a running track not too far from With U, because later Wooyoung would "invite him in for a cup of coffee". It was all part of his plan.

Having angered his father at the hospital on Friday, Jongho was given a temporary sinecure position - his father's own way of mocking him - which meant he had less meetings and opportunities to bring Yunho along, leaving Yunho stuck at home or his room in With U with not much to do.

For the past three days Yunho had mostly locked himself in his room, doing whatever he didn't want Jongho or anyone else to know about. And it really tugged at Jongho's heart to see him in such a dismal mood. So when Wooyoung texted him Friday evening that Mingi was going to visit With U the next day to pay his last month of rent in advance, Jongho vowed to himself that he would look for the man, talk to him, and get it straight with him for the sake of Yunho. Whether he was serious with Yunho, or just stringing him along?

It was early, around eight in the morning. Wooyoung wasn't specific enough about the time when Mingi would arrive, so the safest way was to be there the moment With U opens for business that day and wait.

Jongho threw the packaging away, jumped up from the bench and stretched. There was still at least half an hour before Seonghwa or Hongjoong would let him in, so Jongho decided to walk around the unfamiliar neighborhood to keep his mind busy and away from Yunho.

Most shops were closed, safe for a few diners or fast food restaurants here and there. There was a high-rise building at the far end of the street Jongho was sauntering on, and he could spot some businessmen and -women walking in.

With nothing much to see, Jongho was about to turn around to his car - parked on the side of the road a few blocks away - and head to With U when something caught his attention at the corner of his eye.

Across the road, there was a bookstore café. These stores were becoming ubiquitous, and it wasn't the design or the decorations or the sign that piqued Jongho's interest. It was the commotion he could see through the big glass window on the facade.

Jongho descried a young man with an apron holding his hands out to a middle-aged lady in a pacifying gesture. It was too far to hear anything, but it was clear to Jongho that the customer, who had a book in her hands, was shouting at the poor worker.

Of course, none of that conflict would concern an outsider like Jongho, and he would've moved on, except for how familiar the worker looked.

Jongho could only see a fraction of his face because he was standing with his back towards the window, but the wavy mocha-brown hair and body figure resembled someone he saw before, and before he knew it his legs were already crossing the road for him.

A bell rang when he pushed the door open, and he had to pass the café before entering the bookstore part of the store. Jongho's heart was in his mouth when he got a better look of the worker.

He knew Yeosang was a part-timer in a bookstore, but he never expected to see Yeosang here.

Jongho stood a few feet away, behind a long table of "NEW ARRIVAL" books, but neither the worker or the customer spotted him. They were too focused on each other, and it seemed no one heard the bell either. A quick scan of the area told Jongho that Yeosang was the only one working the morning shift.

"Where's your manager? I want to talk to him!" The lady screamed into Yeosang's face, the book in her hand flapping in the air.

"I told you, ma'am, if you don't have the receipt, we can't give you a refund..." Yeosang braced himself for another round of scolding. "Especially when you already unwrapped the book."

The lady's jaw dropped with a look of horror. "You-- This is what I'm talking about! Is this the kind of attitude you give to your customers?" She scoffed and proceeded to slap the book onto Yeosang's chest, forcing him to step back. "Show me your manager right now."

"As I said, he's not in today. If you have a complaint--"

Yeosang couldn't finish because the customer lifted her free hand into the air, and Yeosang recoiled, knowing that she was ready to slap him.

But the impact never came, and Yeosang opened his eyes and turned his head to see what happened. The lady's arm was frozen midair. Someone had wrapped their hand around the lady's wrist, holding it in place.

The lady was just as shocked to see Jongho right next to her. "W-what are you doing? Let go of me!"

She tried to shake him free, but Jongho only strengthened his grip and glared at her. "You were about to hit someone. It's only right to stop you."

Yeosang was so stunned he just stood there and didn't know what to do. He tried to say something, anything, to prevent a big fight breaking out, but in this situation, how could he grab anyone's attention with his small presence?

"Yah!" The lady turned to Jongho, Yeosang and her book forgotten temporarily. "What are you to say that to me? Mind your own business and let me go!"

She tried to break free again, but failed to even budge Jongho. "Apologize to him first," he warned.

Her death stare wavered at Jongho's authoritative voice. Unwilling to succumb to a man young enough to be her son, she continued to shout to hide her unease. "You're hurting me! How could you do this to a stranger, a woman at that? Would you do the same if I were your mother, huh!"

Yeosang caught a glimpse of pain that flashed across Jongho's face, but he didn't back down.

"Of course not, if only I had one."

The lady was at a loss of words. Embarrassed and furious at the same time, she mumbled and stuttered incoherently.

"What was that?" Jongho cupped his free hand around an ear. "We couldn't hear you."

The lady huffed. "I said I'm sorry! Now let me go!"

She jerked hard but Jongho had already loosened his grip, and she stumbled back while rubbing her red wrist. After one last look at Yeosang, she threw her book on the ground and stomped out.

Jongho sighed and walked to Yeosang, who couldn't stop thinking about how cool Jongho looked just now, almost like a hero.

Instead of his usual suit and smart-looking glasses, Jongho sported a white-and-purple tracksuit with a matching headband and wristbands to complete his jogging outfit. His sleeves were rolled up, showing off his muscular forearms that were glistening with a fine sheen of sweat.

"Hey, Yeosang, can you hear me?"

Yeosang's eyes were glued to Jongho's biceps, and only when he noticed Jongho's waving hand in front of his face did he blink and pulled himself out of his reverie.

"You must be in shock... I'm sorry. It seems like I'm always bring trouble to you..." Jongho chuckled sheepishly, referring to the time he kissed Yeosang.

"No, no! Not at all." Yeosang blushed hard. "Thanks for getting her off my back. She's a regular, but honestly I think we'd be better off without her anyway. Thank god my manager wasn't here. She would've killed both of us. Anyways, why are you here?"

Jongho smiled. "Wooyoung-hyung invited me to have a cup of coffee with him in With U." He glanced at his watch and realized he was already late, but somehow he didn't care as much anymore. "When does your shift end? Let's go together."

Yeosang looked surprised, but soon snapped out of it. "S-sure. It ends at nine."

✧ ✦ ✧

When they pulled up onto With U's driveway, Wooyoung was standing at the entrance with his arm crossed and a foot tapping on the ground impatiently.

As soon as they were parked, Jongho scrambled out of his car and ran, with Yeosang following. Wooyoung blocked the path to the doors, forcing Jongho to strain his neck to peek inside the common room.

His expression was frantic. "Did Mingi come yet? Am I too late?"

Wooyoung gave him an annoyed grunt. "You made me come here an hour ago so I could unlock the doors and let you in, and now that you're late the first thing you say is that?"

"Look, I'm sorry. But I have my reasons." Jongho gestured to Yeosang with his head. "Judging by your tone, though, Mingi hasn't come yet?"

"He's inside." Wooyoung deadpanned, and turned around to head inside.

Jongho sighed. He wasn't too late. He grabbed Yeosang's hand and they followed Wooyoung in.

It was a busy morning in the common area, but not because of the customers. It seemed like most of the boyfriends were either having breakfast in the kitchen or watching TV in the lounge, and the only empty space left for Hongjoong and Mingi to sit was in the corner of the room, where there were a few chairs and some bookshelves.

Jongho let Yeosang wander off to help Seonghwa and Wooyoung with the dishes, while he remained close to the entrance. Some boyfriends knew him - either heard of him from the news or personally from Yunho - and greeted him, but Jongho only nodded back, not wanting to announce his presence to Mingi.

He quietly observed the duo. On a small round table between them, a thin stack of paper was held down by a payment terminal. Hongjoong's cup was empty, while Mingi's coffee was untouched, and while the owner was talking, Mingi looked distracted. He kept glancing up at the ceiling, at the top floors where the boyfriends' rooms were.

Hongjoong smiled as he talked, and although Jongho heard nothing of their conversation because of how loud the TV was blasting, he deduced that Mingi was done with the payment and they were just having a casual chat.

Mingi put on a forced smile in response to what Hongjoong said - perhaps a poor dad joke - and scratched the back of his head. He said something, tapped his watch and pointed towards the exit, and Hongjoong made the move to stand up.

Jongho pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on and waited for Mingi to notice him.

The doctor turned around and stopped in his tracks. His lips opened and closed and his eyes refused to meet Jongho's. Then, as if realizing there was no need to be afraid of someone younger than him, he straightened up and approached Jongho.

"Oh, he- hi." He moved his hand, a weak attempt at a wave. "What brings you here? Yunho's not in today."

The moment the words came out of his mouth, Mingi regretted it. He cursed at himself for not being able to shut up at the right times.

Jongho raised an eyebrow. "I know. Hyung's at my place. Did you come here looking for him?"

"No!" Mingi blurted, then realized his overreaction and tried to take it back. "I mean, no. And yes. Kind of." Mingi, aware of how idiotic he sounded, punched himself in his mind. "I came here to pay the last of Yunho's rent. Time really flies, doesn't it? It's already been two months..."

Jongho gave him a don't-mess-with-me look in response to Mingi's nervous laugh.

The doctor glanced sideways in defeat. "And I was going to apologize to Yunho if I bumped into him... but who am I kidding? I would've stayed and waited for him to come if I really wanted to. But I'm just a coward."

"Yes, you are," Jongho said without hesitance.

Mingi didn't even feel offended or angry. He sighed. "He's at your place, isn't he?" A pause as he waited for Jongho to nod. "I- Is he... How is he doing? I- I guess I'll come back in a few days and talk to him next time..." When Jongho said nothing, Mingi dropped his head. "And... I'm sorry that day, I really--"

"You're not going anywhere today, are you? Let's go." Jongho turned around, expecting Mingi to follow.

"W- Wait, where?" Mingi was baffled. He hadn't even worn his shoes yet.

"Lunch. Fried chicken and beer. My treat."

Mingi grew even more perplexed and suspicious at Jongho's offer. "Why?"

Jongho turned around, looking impatient as if all he couldn't wait to eat. And indeed he craved chicken. "What you did in the hospital was wrong, but I feel like you should know something about Yunho-hyung. Why he was so sensitive that day. His background and story. And then maybe you'll have a better time apologizing to him."

"Wait--" Mingi started, wanting to tell him that he had lunch plans with his friends, but Jongho was already leaving.

In spite of himself, Mingi was curious about Yunho. He wanted to make it up with him, and Jongho might be the only help he could get.

Cursing, the doctor put on his shoes - no time for shoelaces - and ran after Jongho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up to be more like an "extra", just because I wanted to add more JongSang content and explain what their relationship looks like as of now. But YunGi moments are going to come very soon! So stay tuned! 😉


	18. Trusted Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongho offered a deal to Mingi to help him apologize to Yunho. (Feat. a little bit of SeongJoong XD)

Jongho drained half his mug of beer in one go and let out a satisfying sigh. "Why aren't you drinking," he asked Mingi, who hadn't touched his food since they arrived.

"Uh, actually, I got drunk a few days ago, and it's still early afternoon, so..." Mingi trailed off at his lame excuse. 

Jongho heard the pair of schoolgirls nearby giggle. Despite already choosing a table in a semi-private corner, people recognized him. Especially the young ones, they have such keen eyes. Bringing a handsome young doctor only added to the attention they were getting, but Jongho would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it.

"Suit yourself. I'm going to drink to my heart's content while Yunho-hyung's not here." It was half a lie, but a good way to bring up the subject. Jongho peeked over the rim of his mug to garner Mingi's attention.

Mingi's eyes widened a fraction. "H-he doesn't like you drinking?"

Jongho gave himself a pat on the back for making it in one go. Mingi's emotions were so easy to tease out. "Look at you." The director gave a signature shake of his head in mock disapproval. "How long has it been? Two months? Do you know anything about Yunho-hyung at all?"

Mingi was again at a loss of words, not knowing what Jongho was getting at.

"How long does it take to make a friend? One week? A day?" Jongho pointed a chopstick at the plate of fried chicken as he talked, and then looked up at Mingi. "Probably less. But--" He pointed the chopstick at Mingi now. "You're probably thinking that not everyone is compatible, right? Well, you're right! Except no one is not compatible with Yunho-hyung, so in conclusion I still blame you."

Mingi licked his dry lips and stayed as still as a statue at what felt like a scolding from one of the richest heirs in South Korea. He didn't even understand half of what Jongho was blabbering about, but he didn't dare to interrupt.

"I blame you for not paying better attention to my hyung, get it?" 

Mingi nodded. 

Jongho cleared his throat and put a chicken in his mouth. "Now, I will forgive you because first, my hyung likes you." 

Mingi was sipping on some water and almost choked at the direct statement. Jongho smirked.

"Second - and this is the reason why we're here together now - you deserve a chance to correct your mistakes." Jongho paused, washed down his food with a large gulp of beer. "Third, I'm nice."

The last one had taken Mingi aback, but he hid it by coughing into a piece of tissue. 

Neither of them talked while Jongho chewed on his second piece of chicken. He scrutinized Mingi, who shrunk under the gaze. 

Jongho swallowed and asked, "You don't know why my hyung was angry, do you?"

"Well—"

Jongho held up a finger. "That was a rhetorical question. I assume you don't know about his plans to start an orphanage?"

"What?" Mingi already lost track of how many times he was surprised or taken aback in the past hour. Then he remembered something Seonghwa had said almost two months ago, about how Yunho was an orphan. Suddenly the idea didn't seem as staggering as it did before. 

Jongho noted the change in Mingi's expression. "Hm. Maybe you're not as ignorant as I thought. If only you'd give some effort into making friends with Yunho-hyung instead of keeping such a strict business relationship, I'm pretty sure he would've told you more about his background." 

Jongho switched his empty mug with Mingi's, and continued. "He's been saving up money since he started working, first at an orphanage and then now, as a boyfriend in With U. You're right that he makes a ridiculous amount of money for pretending to be someone's boyfriend, but he tries so hard just to make sure no other kid would suffer the same fate he did - being abandoned on the streets for weeks before someone had the heart to bring him to an orphanage."

The more Jongho talked, the more Mingi realized how obvious it was that Yunho didn't agree to this job for a luxurious life. Maybe the other boyfriends saw this as a sinecure, but not Yunho. Nothing Yunho owned was expensive, and even Mingi had more pairs of shoes than him. Now he knew why Yunho always chose the "Buy 1 Get 1 Free" deal at a restaurant. It wasn't for someone else; Yunho was saving the free set for his next meal.

"So now you get why he was so disappointed when you said he had all that 'easy money'. It was like a punch in the gut. More than an insult, like a, a... what do they call it--"

"Alright, alright, I get it!" Mingi didn't want to hear anymore of it. "I get that I'm wrong, and now that I know what Yunho's plans are, it only makes me feel worse. What can I do to make it up?"

"That's the spirit." Jongho jutted the rest of the beer to Mingi. "Drink some. It'll make you feel better."

Mingi narrowed his eyes but didn't refuse. 

"In my experience, it's not that hard to win Yunho-hyung over after he gets angry at you. And don't think too much - I'm not teaching you how to make him fall for you, just how to get him to hate you a little less."

Mingi placed down his mug and sputtered, "What- I didn't even--"

"Anyways," Jongho talked over him and smirked. "Here comes my three-step plan. First, you distract Yunho-hyung. Usually, I just become super nice to him. And since you know more about him now, maybe you can use the information to your benefit."

"Won't that just make him more suspicious?" Mingi was already imagining the scene in his head.

"Yeah, he'd totally know your true intention behind the kind act, but that's the point. Because that way he'd be expecting the apology, which is better than just straight up going into it and ruining the atmosphere and his mood. It's like feeding him a little sugar before he eats bitter melon. Naturally, step two is to apologize. I'm sure you know how to do it smoothly."

Mingi was still very doubtful, but he remained quiet and kept reminding himself that Jongho was his only hope. 

"The last step is to finish it off with something nice so he forgets the bad things." Jongho winked as he said, "Give him a gift."

Mingi blushed, but he couldn't understand why. "What are you saying?"

Jongho laughed at the older man's reaction. "You're just as easy to tease as Yunho-hyung. I meant buy something Harry Potter-related or gaming stuff for him. He likes those. But don't get the newest VR headset, 'cause I bought that for his birthday."

Mingi made a mental note to go shopping the next day. While he was thanking Jongho, it occurred to him that there was no way he was getting advice from the director for free. "What's your agenda?"

"Hmm?" Jongho was reading the menu again to order dessert. "Shall we get some bingsu?"

"There must be something you want in return, right?" Mingi raised an eyebrow. "There's no such thing as free lunch in this world." He was aware of the irony that he was indeed eating free lunch, but now was not the time for jokes.

"Is this what you think of me?" Jongho pouted at Mingi, but smiled to the waitress as he ordered a mango bingsu. "In that case, I wouldn't mind asking you for a favor. Since I'm treating you anyway."

Mingi resisted the urge to roll his eyes sarcastically. 

Jongho leaned towards the table as if he was about to share something conspiratorial. "Frankly, I went to the hospital with Yunho-hyung that day to meet your uncle to talk about a deal. My father is planning to buy your hospital and put it under Nebula Group's control. But your uncle said he'd have to talk to your father first, and from previous interactions with him I know he can be a handful sometimes. No offense."

"None taken," Mingi replied with no hesitation. "So you want me to talk him into selling it?"

Jongho snapped his fingers. "Smart. No wonder you became a doctor."

"I don't know if you're mocking me or what." Mingi was known to be one of the lousy doctors in his hospital. 

"Of course I'm complimenting you. If you do that, I'll help you get on Yunho's good side, help you say a few words." Jongho chuckled. "And since I treat you as my hyung-nim, let's just seal this deal with a handshake. I trust you."

The director of Nebula Group extended his arm out over the table. Mingi dropped his speculations for the man and enveloped Jongho's warm hand in his own. 

The dessert came just then, and Jongho didn't wait to start eating. Even Mingi joined in this time. 

"By the way, Seonghwa-hyung's birthday is this coming Friday. It's With U's custom to hold a party for the owners that evening. Only workers and close friends allowed. That would be a good chance for you to meet Yunho-hyung and apologize," Jongho added.

Mingi was glad. Just a minute ago he was worrying about an excuse to look for Yunho. Now he had one. "Thanks, but are you sure I can go?"

"You just got an invitation from the VVVIP customer of With U! Of course you can go." Jongho grinned. "Now hurry up. I haven't seen Yunho-hyung all day, I should go back and check on him."

✧ ✦ ✧

Hongjoong closed the door behind him and trudged towards his bed with a yawn. He was ready to call it a day when the door opened again and Seonghwa came in with a cup of coffee.

"Are you not sleeping yet?" Hongjoong was already sitting on the bed and taking off his slippers.

Seonghwa placed down his cup on their desk, which was littered with papers - maps, documents, blueprints, pictures - and sat heavily on the chair. "I want to finish this up first. You go ahead, I'll keep it down."

As tired as he was, Hongjoong forced himself to leave the soft comfort of their mattress. He looked over Seonghwa's shoulder and smiled ruefully at himself. "If I'd known you'd pull all-nighters like this, I would've never suggested us to start a second With U."

"We'd have to do it sooner or later anyways. With more and more boyfriends and new customers coming in. We don't have enough space here." Seonghwa sipped his coffee but his eyes never left the tablet screen in front of him, opened to a page with a picture of a nice-looking three-storey house. "If we don't start planning, our regulars will start complaining about how crowded the place is getting, and--"

"Okay, okay," Hongjoong said, stopping Seonghwa by massaging his stiff shoulders. "You're worrying too much again. And from what I can see, you've solved most of the things already. All we need left is a new owner, and we can talk more about that in the future. Now, go back to sleep. You didn't forget your birthday party tomorrow, right?"

Seonghwa turned around on the swiveling desk chair with an annoyed expression. "If you're not gonna help go to bed and stop distracting me." He waved Hongjoong away like he was swatting a fly and went back to his work.

Hongjoong pouted in the dark and hugged Seonghwa from the back. "Aw, why are you so angry today? Come on, let's go to bed," he singsonged. 

Seonghwa's eyeballs went up to the ceiling. He sighed and turned his head, pecking Hongjoong on the cheek. "You got your goodnight kiss, so go to sleep."

Hongjoong grinned but didn't budge. He leaned in with his eyes closed, asking for more. Seonghwa chuckled at the idiotic face and decided to play a prank. 

He quietly stood up and tiptoed towards the bed, where the light switches were. Just before Hongjoong got tired of waiting and opened his eyes to check, Seonghwa turned the lights off. 

"Goodnight, Hongjoong, you pabo." 

"Yah!" Hongjoong jumped onto their bed and tackled Seonghwa until they both got tired and fell asleep.


	19. Party Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingi finally apologized to Yunho... but that wasn't the only thing he did during Seonghwa's birthday party ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Outside the main entrance of With U, Yeosang stuck a temporary sign onto the double doors.

CLOSED FOR THE REST OF THE DAY FOR PERSONAL REASONS  
WE APOLOGIZE FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE CAUSED :)

Yeosang checked the time on his phone as he walked back into the common area. There was a text message from Jongho saying that he was coming with Yunho and the birthday cake.

In the kitchen, Wooyoung was preparing dinner and seaweed soup. San was hugging him from behind, his head leaning into Wooyoung's back, while they swayed to some slow music with their eyes closed. 

Yeosang shook his head at the couple as he climbed back up the step ladder to continue putting up the party decor, balloons, and birthday banner onto the walls. They had just a little over one hour before Hongjoong came back with Seonghwa from a distracting date to the cinemas, yet they were far from ready.

"Wooyoung, you've been stirring a pot of water for the past ten minutes. With the stove turned off!" Yeosang admonished. "And San, you were supposed to sweep the floor and lay out the gifts." He gestured to the wrapped bags and boxes abandoned around the entrance. "Do you want Seonghwa-hyung to trip over those? Pile them up nicely onto the coffee table!"

San and Wooyoung opened their eyes and snickered, but didn't separate. 

"Relax, if today's going to be like any other day for the past three years, then they will definitely be late, because Hongjoong-hyung will refuse to take the subway and they will end up getting stuck in the rush-hour traffic," Wooyoung said, earning a supportive nod from San.

Yeosang rolled his eyes and continued to shake his head disapprovingly. "Doesn't justify the fact that you're taking forever to cook something that usually takes half an hour. You guys are just slacking off."

The couple looked at each other and giggled again. San finally let go of Wooyoung and wriggled his eyebrows at Yeosang. "Are you acting all cranky today 'cause you haven't seen Jongho in a while?"

Instantly Yeosang's cheeks flushed red with both embarrassment and exasperation. San laughed evilly and got ready to run away. Yeosang dropped the banner in his hands and started chase San, but he lost his balance and would've fallen if it weren't for a pair of hands that stabilized the step ladder for him.

"Be careful." 

"W-when did you come?" Yeosang faltered at the sight of Jongho, who reached a hand out to help him down. 

Yunho was standing by the side holding the cake and the gifts that Jongho had passed to him unceremoniously when they first walked into the common area and saw Yeosang in a precarious position. 

San came back from his hiding spot looking like nothing untoward had happened and went back to Wooyoung's side. Now that Jongho was here, Yeosang wouldn't do anything. 

"Let me help you with the gifts," Yeosang said. "Do we split the cost of the cake?"

Yunho chuckled at Yeosang's worried expression when he saw the expensive brand on the box. "Don't worry, Jongho takes care of the cake every year. He basically gets whatever he wants for free from any bakery under Nebula anyway." 

"Put it in the freezer, it's an ice-cream cake," Jongho added. "By the way, Hongjoong-hyung called me and said they're arriving in ten minutes."

At that, Yeosang, San, and Wooyoung scrambled back to work.

Jongho was about to help Yeosang with the decorations when the door opened again, and he peeked out to the antechamber. "Oh, Mingi-hyung, you're here just in time!"

Mingi gave him a small wave in return. He had just got off work from the hospital and didn't even have time to drop off his briefcase. Luckily, he had thought to bring his gifts when he left home in the morning. 

When Mingi stepped into the common area, he met eyes with Yunho, and they awkwardly looked away immediately without saying anything.

_This is going to be a long evening._

"Guys, I see their car!" Wooyoung, who had a good view of the driveway, exclaimed. He had barely finished the soup and was pouring it into a soup warmer.

He and San took the cake out and added the candles. Once the group gathered around the entrance, Yunho switched off the lights.

"Quiet down!" Jongho whisper-shouted in the dark. 

Hongjoong pushed open the door, already expecting some sort of surprise from his wacky employees and customers. He couldn't suppress a wide smile as he led Seonghwa through the threshold, and then--

"Happy birthday, Seonghwa-hyung!" All six of them shouted at the same time, making Seonghwa stumble back a few steps in surprise.

"Ah, guys..."

Jongho urged him to blow out the candles, and he did. 

The lights went on again and Seonghwa saw the gifts on the table. "You didn't have to waste so much money on me." He tried to sound like he was scolding the young ones, but in truth he was happy. 

"Come on, let's eat dinner! I'm starving," San whined over at the dining table. "Wooyoungie made lasagna!"

Everyone cheered again and the party began. During the meal, the men laughed and talked, but mostly enjoyed the food. 

Mingi and Yunho also joined in the random conversations about recent affairs and annoying taxes, but they never addressed each other directly. Mingi even avoided looking in Yunho's general direction, all the while letting guilt gnaw at the pit of his stomach.

It was not until they finished dinner and were starting a board game tournament - San's idea - did Mingi start what he truly came here for.

Coincidentally, Mingi's first opponent was Jongho. They were ten minutes into the game when they exchanged looks and Jongho jerked his head to the side, towards where Yunho was sitting. 

Mingi got the message, and turned his head left and right to make sure no one was paying attention. Then he mouthed _Now?_ to Jongho, who nodded in response. 

The director didn't wait for Mingi to prepare himself before saying, in a loud but not ostentatious voice, "It's your unlucky day today, Mingi-hyung. I would give you another chance to beat me if it weren't for the rules. Maybe you could win the loser's cup, though."

That got San's attention and he teased his best friend for being a 'loser', but otherwise no one else seemed suspicious of the duo. Mingi tried to calm is pounding heart - _why is it beating so fast? -_ while he stood up and sauntered towards Yunho's table as naturally as he could make himself seem.

"Ah, I guess you lost to Jongho as well," Hongjoong, who was going against Yunho in the first round, said. "I was hoping someone else other than him would bring home first place this year."

Mingi gave a rueful laugh, hoping it didn't sound forced. He reminded himself of the plan and stuck to it by offering to give them some drinks. Hongjoong thanked him immediately and asked for coffee.

Yunho had been trying his best to ignore the doctor, but the sudden kindness caught him off guard and he looked up oddly. 

Mingi continued to smile, reminding himself that the first step was to act nice. "Do you want some as well, Yunho?"

Yunho nodded slowly, mumbling. "Oh.. uh, sure."

The doctor turned around with a sigh and relaxed the muscles on his face and shoulders. On the way to the kitchen, Jongho gave him a reassuring smile. _Keep going_.

When Mingi went back with the coffee, he went one step further. "I added some milk and sugar just the way you like it, Yunho." To Hongjoong he said, "And I'm not sure how you'd prefer it, so here's your black coffee."

Yunho looked at Mingi oddly again, wondering if he'd ever told him that he liked sweeter coffee. Of course, it was Jongho who tipped Mingi.

Mingi stood by the side, watching their game go on. Yunho was obviously distracted by his presence and made multiple mistakes, quickly passing Hongjoong the upper hand.

Then, Mingi realized that this was his chance. 

He walked directly behind Yunho and looked over the man's shoulder. He didn't know if they had a rule about bystanders helping out contestants - they probably did - but he couldn't care less. He pointed to a piece on the board and told Yunho to move that one.

Hongjoong cocked his head at the doctor, ready to remind Mingi that he should keep quiet, but he saw Jongho shaking his head at him from afar and his opened mouth turned into a grin. 

This time, Yunho turned his head abruptly with a slight frown, causing Mingi to recoil backwards. That one move had turned the tables, and Yunho was about to win.

"What a pity! But I was never good at this game anyways. Let's clean up and see how the others are doing." Hongjoong stood up, and Yunho followed.

Once the table was clear, Yunho approached Mingi and said, "I know you want to talk. But not here." He put on a smile and told Seonghwa that he was going out to buy more snacks and beer for tonight.

"Okay, be quick though, you're up for the semi-finals soon!" Seonghwa shouted back, preoccupied with his head-to-head game with Yeosang, a strong opponent. 

Mingi had to speed-walk to keep up with Yunho, who led him outside to a small corner store. It was the beginning of spring, and still quite chilly during the night. 

Once they settled on the plastic chairs outside, Mingi marveled at how Jongho's plan actually worked, and Yunho was now giving him a chance to apologize.

Not wanting to miss his chance, Mingi got straight to the point. "Yunho... I'm sorry about what happened last week at the hospital. I wasn't thinking- and now that I know more about you, I realized how much damage I did, and I probably won't be able to take it back or- oh, Jongho was the one who told me, by the way..."

His thoughts were all over the place, and he was aware that he was blabbering. It didn't go unnoticed for Mingi that blabbering was one of his top indications that he was nervous, especially in front of a person he had feelings for.

Yunho's arms remained crossed, an eyebrow raised.

Mingi dropped his head and sighed. "I really didn't know you had a good reason to make all that money. I really want to take back what I said - I'm impressed that you're doing so much to start your own orphanage. It must be difficult. I-" Mingi looked up at Yunho. "Let me help you. I'll do anything. I can invest in your plans, but if you don't want to rely on me, then I'll help you find a good plot of land or an interior designer or a manager - I have a lot of connections--"

Mingi stopped abruptly, but not because he realized he was starting to babble again. It was a sound that came from Yunho, something like a scoff but friendlier, almost a chuckle.

"W- what's-- Are you laughing?" Mingi stuttered, totally astounded.

"Let me guess, Jongho told you to do this." Yunho relaxed his hands and placed them on the table. 

"Well, yes." Mingi thought it was best not to lie. "But he didn't teach me what to say to you. Those are genuine words!"

This made Yunho laugh harder. "I'm so amused by how much you trusted Jongho. But he didn't get it all right, either." 

Yunho placed his hands together and looked at Mingi, the awkwardness in the air gone. "You're trying so hard to make it up with me, because you insulted me by indirectly calling me a greedy person who only cares about money, right?"

Mingi thought for a moment and then nodded.

"But I wasn't bothered at that as much as I did when you offended Jongho." Yunho paused, letting Mingi recall the events. "To me, it sounded like you were criticizing him for paying so much to 'buy' love, even though you're practically doing the same thing. That's why I was disappointed. You might not know this, but I treat Jongho as my little brother. He's the only family I have, and that's why I want to own an orphanage. To give children like me a family."

The words hit Mingi's head like a rock, shaking the contents inside so much that he could only think of one sentence he remembered Wooyoung had said when he first signed the contract with Yunho.

_Did you know they call themselves 2Ho?_

Mingi didn't know whether he should cry or laugh at himself for being so sensitive and jealous at the hospital. He couldn't believe he had acted out when Yunho had only treated Jongho like family and nothing else.

"Hey, Mingi, are you listening?" Yunho snapped his fingers in front of Mingi's face to pull him back to reality. "Now that you've apologized, and I see that you're sincere, I forgive you. Let's go back. They're waiting for us."

Yunho stood up, expecting Mingi to follow, but the doctor stood where he was and fidgeted for a while before shouting at Yunho's dark figure. 

Yunho turned around. He was standing right under a lamp post, and it looked to Mingi like there was a halo surrounding Yunho.

"Yunho, I-" Mingi hesitated, shook his head and forced himself to meet eyes with Yunho. 

"I like you!"


	20. Reliable "Hyung"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingi made a deal with Jongho because he needed help... again. XD

"What is taking him so long?" Wooyoung whined, his head rested on his hand.

"It's the fifth time you complained for the past twenty minutes." San jabbed his boyfriend's temple playfully.

They each had a squashed empty beer can in front of them, no longer sober.

Suddenly, Wooyoung jerked his head up and sat straighter. "What if something happened to Yunho-hyung while he was out?"

"I need snacks!" San shouted towards the door, as if his voice would deliver all the way to the convenience store. Then he giggled and dropped his head onto the table.

Seonghwa shook his head at them, dismissing their idiotic ideas. "Nothing happened to him, don't say things you don't even know." He slapped each of them on the back of their necks, earning two groans.

"Shall I go look for him?" Yeosang stood up. He was the only one who hadn't had one drop of alcohol that night. 

Jongho got onto his feet as quick as lightning. "I'll go with you."

Hongjoong opened his mouth to reason that it would be quicker to make a call first, but that was when the door opened, sending a breeze into the common area. 

Seonghwa and Hongjoong exchanged a look and walked to the doorway. "Oh, Yunho, there you are..." Then they realized two things: he was alone, and his hands were empty.

"What happened? Where's Mingi-hyung?" Jongho beat everyone to it with the questions.

Yunho stared into Jongho's eyes, not saying anything for a while, then looked ahead blankly and walked passed the gathering men. 

He still couldn't make sense of the situation.

_10 minutes ago._

"I like you!" 

Mingi blurted out a confession, so sudden and unprecedented that even he was taken aback. He breathed heavily as the silence stretched on, and he waited, expecting something to happen.

Hope was making his heart race.

"Mingi--" Yunho started, taking a step towards him.

But he never got to finish, because fear was stronger. 

Before Mingi could hear Yunho's answer, he spun around and ran off into the darkness. 

Yunho was so startled that his legs were glued to the concrete. He tried to comprehend what had just happened to him, but wild thoughts were like a disobedient horse, hard to tame. 

He tried to call Mingi, but after a few tries it became evident that Mingi had turned his phone off.

Having no choice left, Yunho made his way back towards With U, all the while hammering at his chest with his fist to stop his palpitating heart.

Sitting on an armchair with six pairs of eyes watching him, Yunho sighed.

"Hey, seriously, hyung!" Jongho's pats on Yunho's shoulder grew stronger. "Did something happen? You're scaring me!"

Yunho looked up slowly, putting on a smile. "You're letting the alcohol get into your brain. Mingi said he had an emergency and had to leave soon. I don't know where he went, but he'll probably come back to get his stuff later or tomorrow." Yunho turned to Hongjoong. "Will that be okay?"

"Huh? O- oh. Yeah. Yeah, of course." Hongjoong faltered at the oddly normal explanation.

"Great. What are you guys waiting for? Let's continue - who am I up against for the semi-finals?" Yunho attempted to divert everyone's attention back to the board game tournament that he had left behind earlier.

San, however, pointed out that something was off. "Where are my snacks!"

Apparently, Yunho hadn't thought that through. He stuttered and struggled to think of an excuse. "Ah, about that... I realized I didn't bring my wallet when I got there. And Mingi left before we could pay, so..."

As much as he hoped that his friends would believe his anecdote, he could see the skepticism in their eyes. 

"Come on, we probably have some chips in the cupboard. Let's get it going." Seonghwa put an arm around Yunho and turned him towards the tables, where the board games were waiting. Yunho gave him a grateful nod.

Everyone else agreed, and didn't think much about it. But Jongho could see the way Yunho was looking at him. _Later, I'll tell you later_.

The rest of the party went past like a blur to Yunho. He couldn't concentrate, to say the least. Jongho kept an eye on him, which distracted him during the finals and Seonghwa became the champion. Not that Jongho wasn't planning to give the birthday boy the first place anyway.

The first person to head home was Yeosang. He was starting to doze off, and it was Jongho who suggested him to go back and rest, especially when he still had work the next day.

"We'll open up the guest room for these two tonight." Hongjoong pointed at the drunk couple, who were leaning onto each other for support and giggling. 

Jongho looked at Yunho. "I guess we should leave, too, then. I'll drive us back. Or do you want to stay here for tonight?"

Yunho imagined himself alone in his With U bedroom, letting his thoughts eat him up. He shook his head. "I'll go with you."

"Okay, I'll drive the car to the front. You get ready." 

Jongho began whistling a tune as he twirled the car key around his finger and headed out. He was opening the driver's door and he almost screamed when a head materialized outside the window of the passenger's side.

He slammed the door shut and went around the front when he recognized that it was a man he knew, and not a ghost.

"What are you doing here lurking around like a thief? You're lucky my driver isn't here today, he would've totally bashed your brains in--"

Mingi shushed Jongho harshly. "Don't let anyone else know I came back." He looked over Jongho's shoulders, left, right. "Where's Yunho?"

Jongho raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, not saying anything.

"Jongho - no - _Director Choi_ , you have to save me," Mingi begged, wriggling his body like a desperate five-year-old. 

"From what?" Jongho smirked at how Mingi was being exceptionally polite with him.

Grateful for the darkness that acted as a veil to cover his reddening cheeks, Mingi dipped his head. "I- I confessed..." He trailed off, feeling too embarrassed already.

Jongho leaned in. "What? Did you say you confessed? To who?" He jerked back suddenly. "No way, could it be Yun--"

Mingi covered the director's mouth and shushed him again. "Do you want to announce it to the world," he hissed.

Jongho frowned, and Mingi knew he made a mistake. He let his hand drop and smiled nervously. "Sorry. I mean, such a nice and charming and mighty man like you will help me, right?"

"Well, it depends on what it is," Jongho wondered out loud. "I mean, I helped you a lot already, didn't I? If you begged..."

Mingi widened his eyes, but he felt he was at a dead end, and time was running out. "I'll do anything. Just help me. You're the only one who can... I told Yunho how I felt, but I realized how irresponsible it was to get his hopes up - my father would never approve of us. If you could talk to him--"

"Me?" Jongho was genuinely confused. "Why would an outsider like me be able to..." Then it occurred to him. "Yunho-hyung told me your father was setting you up with the daughter of a wealthy, reputable family. You want me to give him status? Using my connections?"

Mingi snapped his fingers and grinned widely. "I wouldn't expect less from someone like you. I knew a smart man like you would figure it out!"

Jongho sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, looking at the floor with concentration. Then he took off his glasses before looking up again. "I'll set us up for a meeting with your father tomorrow. Then we can talk."

Mingi opened his mouth, ready to thank him, but Jongho wasn't finished.

"But you have to tell your father that you are serious with Yunho-hyung before hand, and that you're not messing around." Mingi nodded without hesitation, which was a relief for Jongho. It seemed that Mingi's feelings and determination were unfeigned, and Jongho was glad for both him and Yunho.

"And," Jongho continued, the corner of his lips tugging upwards. "As payment, you have to call me your _hyung_ for a week."

It was such a random and odd request that Mingi was at a loss of words for a second. 

"You don't want to?" Jongho made the move to turn around a go back.

"No, no, no." Mingi grabbed his arm just in time. "Three days."

Jongho smiled. "Five."

Mingi inhaled deeply. "Fine."

Jongho cocked his head.

"Fine, _hyung-nim_." 

Satisfied, Jongho went back around to the driver's side, just in time to see Yunho walking towards him. Jongho looked through the windows and signaled for Mingi to leave. The man didn't wait.

"Yah, why are you still standing here? I've been standing at the entrance waiting for you for the past five minutes," Yunho huffed, rubbing his knuckles onto Jongho's head. "I thought something happened to you, but turns out you're just daydreaming."

"Ah! It hurts, stop it." Jongho half cried, half laughed as he pried Yunho's hand off him easily. "Come on, let's go home."

When they hit the road, Yunho, as promised, explained to Jongho what had happened earlier in the night. Jongho tried hard to pretend that it was surprising news, when in truth his brain gears were turning nonstop on the way back, already planning multiple ways to persuade the hospital CEO to give Yunho and Mingi a happy future together.


	21. Discussing Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingi and Jongho met up with the hospital CEO.

The next day - a day meant for a busy doctor to catch up with sleep - Mingi woke up early and arrived his father's office at the hospital at nine o'clock sharp. Punctuality would make a better impression for the CEO, and would give Mingi sufficient time to tell his father what to expect when meeting Jongho later on. 

After much persuasion and perhaps some begging, Mingi got his father to cancel his plans for the morning. They sat across each other in his office, staring at each other. Awkwardly for Mingi, impatiently for his father.

It felt like hours before there was a knock on the door, and Ms. Yoon, the secretary, came in to announce a visitor's presence. She opened the door wider and Mingi barely recognized the Jongho who walked in.

Instead of the wire rimmed glasses, Jongho wore contact lens. Despite this, and the fact that he wasn't wearing a suit, he didn't look any less smart - an untucked dress shirt and a dark blue blazer with the sleeves rolled up gave him a friendlier demeanor. 

He chose this outfit to tell Mingi's father that he was here for a talk between friends, not a business deal between rivals.

Jongho stopped at a distance and bowed. "Good morning, Mr. Song."

Normally, the hospital CEO would stand up and bow back, but he was too perplexed by this young man. So he looked to his son and mumbled, "You said I'll be meeting one of the most reputable men in South Korea. Who is this? Your friend?"

"Father!" Mingi's jaw dropped, appalled. "He's--"

Jongho smiled, spoke over him. "Ah, Mingi-hyung must've been exaggerating. Nice to meet you, I am Nebula Group's founder - Choi Yeong Cheol's - son. My name is Choi Jongho."

Mingi's father faltered, and looked at his son incredulously before scrambling up hastily and bowed back. "Mr. Choi! How impolite of me! Come, sit. Do you want some coffee, or tea?"

Jongho rejected the offer nicely. Mingi shook his head at how quickly his father changed attitudes the moment he discovered he was talking to someone high-status.

"I didn't know my son was close with Mr. Choi." The CEO chuckled and nudged Mingi under the table using his foot. "He never told me."

Mingi glared back at his father. "Actually, it's _Director_ Choi."

"It's alright, hyung. If you and Yunho-hyung are going to be boyfriends, we should be close enough to drop the strict honorifics." 

At the mention of Yunho, the CEO's face clouded over. Mingi licked his dry lips and cleared his throat. He knew he had to clarify.

"Actually, father, Jongho is not only the successor of Nebula Group, but also very close with Yunho. They live together, and Jongho takes care of him, almost like a brother. If you're wondering, that's why I'm making you meet him."

Mingi's father remained stern, but Mingi knew he caught up with the underlying message.

Jongho nodded in agreement, and leaned in closer. He added, "the reason I'm here is because I treat Yunho-hyung like family. Just like everyone else, I assume, I want my family to be happy, and it seems that your son can do that for him." He leaned back into his chair, the imposing part of his speech finished. "So, in a way, I'm here to thank you."

"What?" The CEO's hands found their way onto the armrests and clenched them. He frowned at Mingi. "I don't know what you're playing at, but if you think that this is going to make me approve of your relationship with a man, it's not working. You could've easily pleased me by agreeing to marry Subin in the first place. Their family is related to Nebula Group, too, you know?"

"I know."

Two pairs of eyes landed on the person who spoke. It wasn't Mingi who replied, but Jongho. The father-son duo were too baffled to speak.

"I know," repeated Jongho. He was starting to grow amused, but kept a poker face. "You're talking about Choi Subin, daughter of Choi Yeong Su, right?"

Mingi nodded slowly. "Yeah, but how did you know? Did Yunho tell you?"

"No. He never told me your supposed fiancé's name, but--"

Mingi's father exclaimed. "She's your cousin!" He glared at Mingi again. "How did you not make that connection, have you been daydreaming?" 

The revelation struck Mingi like a rock, and he cursed himself for being an idiot. But he couldn't act like one in front of his father, so he put on a show. "What if I have? What are you going to do about it?"

"You-" Mingi's father raised his voice, but remembered that Jongho was sitting right across. He took a deep breath and calmed his nerves. "In that case, you should've introduced us earlier."

Mingi wanted to tell his father that his smile was creepier than anything else. He shifted in his seat and exchanged a meaningful look with Jongho. They both had a hard time suppressing a smile of their own.

"I'm not that dumb, father. If I did before Subin-noona reunited with her true love, would you approve my relationship with Yunho back then? I don't think so." Mingi placed his hands on the table. "Now that she's happily married with someone else and out of the picture, you can only let me date Yunho if you want to make connections with the Choi family."

The smile on Mingi's father's face wavered, and Mingi could tell from his slightly trembling hands that he was using all his effort to regain his composure. Yet the anger was still evident in the CEO's eyes. 

It was Jongho's cue to make his offer. "Mr. Song, you're a well-respected man in the industry. But - and I'll be straight with you - can you imagine the amount of reputation you will gain from joining us? Nebula Group, I mean." Jongho smirked. 

The CEO caught on. He was already imagining all the benefits he would get from befriending Jongho, who was a direct relative of Nebula Group's founder. Yet at the same time, he worried about the things he would lose if he sold the hospital, including his concerns about Mingi's future. After all, he wanted his only son to succeed him.

As a father, he still cared for Mingi, and didn't hesitate to voice his doubts to Jongho. "I don't think I can accept this... this offer," he said with sincerity.

Jongho smiled, laced his fingers together. He knew this would happen, and he was prepared. "I understand, Mr. Song. And that's why I'm letting you keep your chairman spot even after you sell your hospital to me. Which means Mingi-hyung will also be able to succeed you after your retirement. I'll make sure of that, since you'll be bringing my family happiness, right?"

For a while, both Mingi and his father was speechless at the young man's smooth words. Jongho really lived up to his name as a successful business person. 

Perhaps Jongho treated the silence as hesitation on the CEO's part, or perhaps he was planning to say this all along anyways. "Also, Mr. Song, you will be given the title of a major contributor to Nebula Group's success. My father will always compliment those who help his company grow. Do you understand?"

Of course the CEO did, but this only made him more skeptical. Somehow, this felt like a test, or a trick. 

Mingi looked at Jongho with anxiety and anticipation. Even he wasn't privy to Jongho's plans, and Jongho's offers were surprising to him, too. Mingi's eyes flickered between his father and his friend, and he had unconsciously began to bounce his knee under the table.

At last, Mingi's father cleared his throat and said, "I don't know what your agenda is, but you and I also know the rules in the industry, and I don't think it makes sense that you are willing to go so far for the well-being of someone who isn't even blood related to you. Don't get me wrong, what you said is really tempting and attractive, but--" He turned to Mingi here, silently referring back to his son again.

Mingi couldn't take it anymore. He was desperate, and this was going no where. He shot up from his seat. "Father, don't you get it? This is what _I_ want. Not to succeed your hospital, not to be a doctor. I just want to be with Yunho!"

It was Jongho's turn to be taken aback, but he didn't stop Mingi's speech, because it was going the way he wanted it to. It was helping their cause.

"I know you're just putting on a show again. In your heart, you want everything that Jongho is giving you. In your mind, you're envisioning the nice house, the nice car you'll get when you retire comfortably, not me." 

Mingi clenched his fist and sat back down with a huff.

Jongho's tone was appeasing when he said his final words. "Mingi-hyung has a point, Mr. Song. I'd like you to think about it - if you accept, all of us will be happy. And I hope you can trust me. I'm doing this out of genuine kindness on my part, and remember, I'm a loyal friend to your son." He dropped a business card in front of the CEO and left without another word.

When the door closed, Mingi spoke up with haste before his father could start lecturing him. "Isn't it better to just agree with Jongho, hm, father? If you give me what I want, he'll give you want you always dreamed for. Isn't that a good trade?"

Mingi's father opened his mouth to retort, but Mingi wasn't finished.

"Listen to Jongho, think about it: he'll never forgive either of us if I let Yunho's hopes up and end up disappointing him. Do you want that?"


	22. Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as Yunho thought all hope was lost... Mingi (finally!) called him.

Yeosang wetted the rag in the basin and squeezed the water out before heading out from the washroom. 

As he walked across the common room to the big windows at the front, he passed San and Wooyoung, who were feeding each other ice cream in the kitchen. To them, ice cream was suitable for all seasons, at all times.

"Try some of mine, Sannie!" Wooyoung scooped a big spoon and delivered it to San's lips. "It's as sweet as you!"

Yeosang shook his head and turned away, pretending to shield his eyes with his cloth. "Guys, stop showing off, my eyes hurt," he complained jokingly. 

"Look at you, look at you! You're missing someone again, aren't you?" San waved his spoon in the air and chuckled. "Come, have some, too. This is really delicious."

Yeosang shook his head again. "You guys enjoy it. Unlike someone--" He paused, glared at Wooyoung, then continued, "I'm a conscientious worker, and I have to clean this window now." He ignored Wooyoung's whines and focused on wiping the stains when he descried a figure coming towards the building from a distance. "Oh, isn't that Yunho?"

The couple scurried to the window, almost pushing Yeosang away. "It is!" Wooyoung exclaimed, right next to Yeosang's ringing ear. "He didn't say he was coming today. Let's share some of this ice cream."

San followed Wooyoung and they crowded at the entrance, surprising Yunho when he sauntered in. Yeosang had tagged along, too, but he was busy looking over Yunho's shoulder instead of greeting the man.

Yunho kindly rejected the offer of ice cream, saying that he was still full from breakfast. Then he noticed Yeosang and smiled. "Sorry, Jongho's not with me today. He said he has something personal to take care of. He was busy all day yesterday as well, so I decided to come here today before I die of boredom at home." 

He didn't say that he also needed a distraction from thinking about Mingi's confession all the time.

Yeosang nodded and went back to work, obviously disappointed. San and Wooyoung exchanged looks and followed Yeosang, hoping to cheer him up with their ice cream again.

Seeing that they were all preoccupied, Yunho made up his mind to go to his room - he had yet to find a suitable job after his contract with Jongho ended, and this would be a good chance to focus.

He was just booting up his computer when his phone dinged, and his heart leaped. He had sent a message to Mingi on Saturday morning asking to meet up, but Mingi never replied. 

With a swift move of his fingers, Yunho clicked into his newest message in an eye-blink. So quickly, in fact, that he didn't realize it was only a promotional spam message from his Internet service provider. 

Yunho scoffed at his own overreaction - his racing heart - and threw his phone onto his bed, deciding to ignore it. "Of course, what did I expect," he mumbled to himself, and turned back to continue browsing.

Less than three minutes had passed before Yunho's phone rang, and he almost jumped out of his seat. Then he remembered the text message from earlier and chastised himself for getting all excited again. "It's probably the bank or something." He reached for his phone and switched the screen off without even checking.

He was about to return to scanning the websites when his phone rang again. He rolled his eyes and got ready to turn his phone off, but while he was holding the power button down, he saw the caller ID and almost dropped the phone in surprise.

 ** _Song Mingki_** 😳😳

Yunho jumped up from his seat and started pacing, panicking and biting his finger nails. He was waiting for a reply, but when the time came he realized he had no idea how to deal with Mingi's response - whatever it was going to be.

If he didn't pick up now, it would go to voicemail and who knew if Mingi would call again? 

Yunho's heart was in his throat when he pressed the green button. He gripped the phone so tightly his knuckles turned white.

_"Yunho, it's me. Mingi."_

It felt so nice to hear his voice again, Yunho almost forgot how to speak.

_"Hello?"_

"Y- yea. It's Yunho." He face-palmed himself for such a lame greeting.

There was a pause on the other end before Mingi spoke again. _"I... I'm sorry that I'm only calling you now..."_

"It's okay." Yunho said quickly. "I mean, it wasn't that long, I was busy too." 

_"R- really? That's great, then..."_ A weak laugh, and then another small pause. Mingi cleared his throat. _"Uh, um. Yunho, I'm calling you to apologize for running away that night... I would've totally met up with you to say this in person, but I'm in the middle of something..."_

"Oh, I see. Um, I guess you had something urgent to do that night." Yunho bit his lip.

Mingi took a deep breath. _"No, that's not it. I was just scared. Scared of your... your response, and- and also..."_ Another deep breath. _"...I knew my father wouldn't approve of us, but I still confessed without thinking of how you'd feel, and I- I think I'm being irresponsible for that. I can't- couldn't guarantee anything between us, but if I led you on-"_

"Mingi, I don't care. I like you, too," Yunho blurted. Before he could lose his moment of confidence, he continued, "It's definitely not your responsibility. If anything, we should get through it together. If your father doesn't like me, then I'll make him like me." 

As if just realizing what he had just said, Yunho added hastily, "I mean, only if you want."

There was a long silence, and Yunho thought he heard some thuds and shuffling on the other end. He was starting to worry if he had made Mingi angry and he no longer wanted to talk, when Mingi's voice came back, louder and clearer than before.

_"I do! I mean, of course. I- I'm so glad- I mean, Yunho, you have no idea how happy I am right now. I was hoping you'd feel the same about me, because... I want to extend our contract. I, um, I know you're looking for part time jobs, but you don't have to. This job suits you, and if you're willing to continue this with me, then you'll soon have enough for your orphanage."_

Yunho's breath caught in his throat. What Mingi said was so touching, but that was not what Yunho had envisioned for them. 

"Mingi... I'm grateful for your offer, but--" Yunho gave a small, rueful laugh. "I don't want anyone's help. I want to make the money myself."

_"Isn't Jongho helping you, too? If he doesn't extend his contract with you, then--"_

"Mingi." Yunho stopped him. "I really am very happy that you're willing to help me. But if we become... b- boyfriends," he stuttered, blushed at his new status. "I- I don't want us to be tied by a contract. Do you know what I mean?"

Little did Yunho know, Mingi's face was also flushed red at the word _boyfriends_. _"O-oh, o- of course I know what you mean!"_

"Do you?"

_"...yeah. If you graduate now, you'll lose your job, and won't have enough money to start the orphanage... So, is there no way we can.. d-date while you still keep your job?"_

Yunho licked his lips. "Well, I _can_ keep my job. But would you want to date someone whose job is to... pretend to date somebody else?"

There was a long silence, and Yunho added, "Mingi, I want you to know that I really want us to be together. But until I find a decent job, I think it'd be more comfortable for us to stay like this. It won't take long, I promise."

 _"Okay."_ Mingi's voice lowered down to a whisper. _"I've got to go, but Yunho?"_

"Yeah? I'm still listening."

 _"You don't have to worry. I like you, like, a_ lot. _"_ Mingi cleared his throat. _"I think... maybe I love you. S- so... just know that I'll be waiting."_

Yunho stumbled over his words, his face and ears so red they felt hot. "O- oh! Okay! I mean- Thanks, Mingi."

_"Bye."_

The line went dead before Yunho could say goodbye. He stared at his phone screen, the only thing he was aware of was the steady thump of his palpitating heart against his chest. He wetted his lips again and ran a hand through his hair.

"Job. Looking for a new job. Right," he mumbled to himself, pointing to his computer screen as if to remind himself, and sat back down in front of his desk.

Yunho was totally oblivious of the two men who were standing outside his room, ears to the door, listening.

"I think he hung up," Hongjoong whispered, only to have his mouth covered by Seonghwa.

"Shut up, you're so loud!" 

Seonghwa pulled Hongjoong down the stairs and into the common area. They had slept in this morning, and were still in their pajamas when they walked downstairs and heard voices coming through Yunho's room. 

In the kitchen, Yeosang was making himself coffee, a treat for himself after cleaning the windows. San and Wooyoung were in the lounge area with the television switched on. When they spotted the owners coming in, they all nodded and greeted them cheerfully.

Yeosang was the first to notice the frown on Seonghwa's face, and the glum aura surrounding Hongjoong. He put down his cup and asked what was wrong.

After some moments of hesitation, involving multiple exchange of looks, silent mouthing of words, and elbow-nudges, Seonghwa finally sighed and relayed the one-sided conversation they overheard from Yunho's room.

San had to cover Wooyoung's mouth more than once to stop him from exclaiming out loud and alerting Yunho upstairs. 

"Basically, if we want to help Yunho and Mingi get together, we have to graduate Yunho, while also ensuring that he has a new, stable job so that he can continue saving up for the orphanage." Hongjoong massaged his shoulder as he explained, gauging the reactions of each member of his audience. "I need my coffee."

Seonghwa pulled at Hongjoong's sleeve to stop him from going to the kitchen. "What if we let Yunho manage the second With U?"

Hongjoong looked over his shoulder, mildly taken aback. "Are you sure?"

"What?" Wooyoung and San asked at the same time. "What second With U?"

Hongjoong glanced at his partner to get his permission before saying, "We're planning to start a chain of this boyfriend service. Yunho is our first boyfriend here, so if we have to choose a worker here to manage the second With U, it would be him. But..."

"He doesn't have any experience in managing a business?" Yeosang suggested.

"No, that's easy to fix. One of us can just teach him, or work with him for the first few months until he gets used to it." Seonghwa rubbed his temples. "The biggest problem we have right now is time and money. Both of Yunho's contracts are expiring soon, and we still need a big budget, perhaps even an investment, to buy a new building and hire new workers."

For a while, no one said anything. If neither of the owners had any idea how to solve this issue, how could anyone else figure it out?

Among the silence, the low volume of the television suddenly became very clear.

The news anchor said, _"...this morning, Nebula Group released an official statement regarding their contract deal with Song Minsu, the CEO of..."_

San and Wooyoung, who were closest, turned their attention to the screen, and were surprised to see a scene of Jongho shaking hands with a middle-aged man wearing a doctor's coat. Standing on the doctor's side was Mingi, clapping his hands like everyone else who was standing in the background.

The couple exchanged a look with each other, both their eyes widening when the same thought passed through both of their minds.

They turned to Seonghwa and Hongjoong, and Wooyoung said excitedly, "Hyung, I think I know who we should ask for help!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are finally starting to get on track!! Just hold on tight, good things will follow 🤩😍❤️


	23. Unspoken Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more progress on JongSang's part!! In this chapter, Jongho reveals his plans... (which I think most of you already figured out XD) Things will start sailing smoothly after this, so sit tight!

There was a knock on the door, and Mingi saw, in the mirror of the vanity table at which he sat, Jongho coming in.

"Hey, what brings you here?" With the stylist removing the make up from his face, Mingi couldn't move his head and had to speak to Jongho through the mirror.

"Waiting for you to finish so I can guide you through this labyrinth of a building and bring you to the exit." The director leaned against the wall of the small waiting room. He had changed out of his suit and into a more comfortable outfit, but Mingi saw that he had kept his earrings on. "How long have I been working here? Yet I still have trouble getting to my father's office at the top floor."

Mingi gave a rueful smile, wishing for the stylist to hurry up. He didn't understand why there was such a big fuss over his appearance when it was his father who represented the hospital at the inauguration ceremony, not him.

If Jongho was also impatient with the slow movements of Mingi's stylist, he didn't show it. In fact, he was glad to use this time to chitchat. "By the way, hyung, how was your call with Yunho-hyung earlier?"

Mingi was no longer surprised that Jongho knew about his conversation with Yunho on the phone before they went on stage. He met eyes with Jongho through the mirror, wanting to warn him of intruding into his hyung's private life, but eventually relented when he remembered how much the younger had helped him.

Mingi relayed the general exchange he had with Yunho, but left out the minutiae, especially how he told Yunho that he loved him. 

"Aha, so thanks to me, you have your father's approval and you guys can date happily." Jongho smiled smugly. "You owe me one."

The stylist had finally finished and Mingi stood up. "Of course, and I'm very grateful for what you've done so far, but I'm still older than you and that fact won't change no matter what so be careful of how you talk." He turned around to tousle Jongho's hair, who in return stuck his tongue out childishly.

The two of them left the room and entered the backstage, where they had to pass through a narrow corridor before leaving the auditorium and returning to the main hallways of Nebula Group's headquarters.

Jongho was about to suggest that they had lunch, but Mingi stopped in his tracks abruptly, forcing the director to do the same.

"What's wrong?"

Mingi sighed. "I know you helped a lot with getting my father to approve my relationship with Yunho, but there's something else."

Jongho nodded, showing that he was listening with patience. 

Mingi sighed again, feeling sorry and helpless. He told Jongho about Yunho's own concerns about graduating and losing his job as a With U boyfriend if they wanted to get together. "Basically, he needs a new job, otherwise we'll still both be single."

Jongho puckered his lips, his way of showing that he was tackling a tricky problem in his mind. After a long silence, he placed a hand on Mingi's shoulder and said, in a soft voice, "Come on, let's have lunch, and then go to With U. I'll talk to Yunho-hyung."

✧ ✦ ✧

Wooyoung was just finishing off the last few dirty dishes from lunch in the kitchen when he heard the door open. He shouted for San to see who it was. "If they are customers, tell them the owners are out and will come back in an hour."

San traipsed to the entrance, but was delighted and surprised to see Mingi and Jongho at the door. "Hey, what brings you two here?"

"Jongho! We just saw you on TV! And you too, Mingi!" Being nosy as ever, Wooyoung had abandoned his post and materialized behind San.

Jongho chuckled at Wooyoung's overreaction, but said nothing as he stepped into the common room. He and Mingi looked around, only to find the room eerily quiet.

"Where's everyone?"

"Ah..." Wooyoung glanced at San and Yeosang, who was just sorting out the bookshelves, debating whether or not to tell the truth.

Eventually, Yeosang made the initiative and explained, "Yunho went out right after lunch, saying he had a job interview. Seonghwa-hyung and Hongjoong-hyung went out a little afterwards."

"Where to? I thought one of them always stayed here no matter what." Jongho frowned a little after learning what Yunho was up to, but there was nothing he could do about it anyway. "Is it a day-off today?"

It was Yeosang's turn to look uncertain, but San urged him to finish. "Actually, they went out to look for you..." Unable to meet Jongho's gaze any longer, Yeosang made eye contact with Mingi instead. "I think it's best if you asked them yourselves after they come back, but basically they're looking for an investor. They want to start a new branch of With U somewhere in Incheon."

Mingi was so shocked that for a moment he couldn't make out any coherent words. Finally, he seemed to realize that this was the right time to give his blessings and congratulate them, so he managed a weak "Oh, that's great!", and nudged Jongho to do the same.

The director, on the other hand, was less fazed. He calmly said, "I knew this business was going to grow exponentially. Now that I'm here, you can tell them to come back, and I'll talk more with them." 

Perhaps only Yeosang noticed the small, smug smile that was creeping onto Jongho's face as he spoke.

San volunteered to call and notify the owners, so Wooyoung went off to finish the dishes hastily. While the two visitors settled into the couch at the lounge, Yeosang offered them some leftover cake and tea for dessert.

Mingi was tempted, but before he could thank Yeosang, Wooyoung - once again coming out of no where - squeezed his shoulder firmly to stop him from replying. 

Instead, he bent down and looked at Mingi with determination glinting in his eyes. "Hey, let's go out for tea instead, what do you think? Just you, me, and San. I know a place around here."

San got the idea and played along. "Yeah, Mingi, it's gonna be fun. By the time we come back, Yunho will be back, too, and then you can talk. Why not pass the time outside?"

Mingi was nonplussed at the duo's odd eagerness, but he didn't even have a chance to refuse before they pulled him off the couch and towards the doors.

When Yeosang came back with the cake, the three of them were already gone. He looked at Jongho inquisitively, who shrugged nonchalantly. "I'll have the cake with you, then."

Yeosang hesitated, because if he wanted to eat from the coffee table, then he would have to sit on the couch, right next to Jongho. The thought itself was enough to start butterflies in his stomach.

Jongho stopped halfway delivering a bite into his mouth. He scooted closer to the arm rest. "Sit, I won't bite."

Yeosang smiled sheepishly, his cheeks coloring pink at such a small gesture. He hoped Jongho wasn't offended. 

The two of them ate quietly for a bit, before Jongho couldn't stand the silence anymore and decided to start small talk.

"So--"

"Why--"

Except Yeosang had also wanted to speak at the same time, and so they stared at each other, slightly embarrassed. 

"You can talk first," Jongho said quickly.

"O-okay." Yeosang turned away shyly. "I saw you on the news earlier... I guess that's why you've been busy during the weekend, huh?"

"Oh, yes. It wasn't easy to persuade Mingi's father to sell me his hospital." Jongho finished the last bite of his cake and put down his fork gently. What he said next he felt slightly ashamed about, so he couldn't bring himself to look at Yeosang directly either. "I'm sorry, by the way, for not visiting you as much."

Yeosang perked up at that, although he wasn't sure how he felt about the fact that Jongho, too, had noticed they haven't had an alone time in a while. He fidgeted in his seat, feeling the warmth emanating from Jongho's thigh that was so close to his own. His response was almost a whisper.

"It's okay. I mean, it's not like you're obliged to meet me or anything." Yeosang added a nervous laugh.

"You're right, we're not." It might be an illusion, but Yeosang thought Jongho's voice sounded lugubrious for a second. Before he looked up with a smile again. "I promise I won't leave you hanging randomly for periods of time again, once I help Yunho-hyung sort out his future plans. With a new job and Mingi-hyung and all that."

What Jongho hid behind his convivial face was the thought, _And then it will be my turn to sort out my feelings for you, Yeosang. Just wait for a little more._

Yeosang may be book-smart, but when it comes to interpreting Jongho's words, he was lost. As much as he wanted to ask, _What are we, Jongho?_ , he was too shy and cowardly to even cross that line. Or to recall the memory of the kiss they had almost two months ago. Sometimes he doubted himself whether it was even real. 

"Oh!" Jongho's exclamation pulled Yeosang back to reality. "I almost forgot, I have a gift for you."

Jongho reached behind the couch and produced a paper bag seemingly out of thin air. 

"When did you put it there?" Unable to resist his curiosity, Yeosang blurted.

Jongho only chuckled mysteriously and fished out a plastic packaging from inside. He hoped that this gift would allay the tension in the air. 

But before Jongho could even explain the reasons for the gift, Yeosang burst out laughing. 

"What?" Jongho looked at the insoles in his hands, innocently confused and oblivious, yet also satisfied that Yeosang seemed happy. "Don't misunderstand! I'm not making fun of your height!" 

Yeosang only laughed harder. 

"These are tailor-made insoles! It'll be more comfortable for you when you have to stand all day in the bookstore, and you can reach the higher places easier," Jongho mumbled, still not getting why Yeosang was so amused about.

As Yeosang caught his breath, he thought about how he never received such a peculiar gift from anyone before. Yet he couldn't be mad at Jongho, and was instead impressed at the man's candor. He received the insoles with both hands.

"Thanks, Jongho. But you really didn't have to... How about I return your gift with this new green tea I got stocked up? I got it from Japan." He didn't let Jongho answer before standing up.

Then, the door of With U slammed open, and everyone except Yunho filed in, the footsteps creating a small earthquake. 

"Just in time. I'll prepare tea for everyone while you guys talk." Yeosang turned to the kitchen, only to turn back to Jongho and add, "Don't worry, they're only getting normal green tea."

Jongho felt his heart pick up pace. It was the first time he showed such a reaction from just something that Yeosang had said. But he didn't have time to process his feelings - or his thoughts - because everyone had begun to surround him, looking for a seat and talking all at once, creating a distracting din.

When Yeosang came back with the tea, the discussion began.

Jongho listened intently to the details of Seonghwa and Hongjoong's plan to expand their business, nodding occasionally to show that he was considering it seriously.

Mingi was almost falling off the edge of his seat by the time they finished. He turned to Jongho. "Look, Jongho, you did a lot for me already, and I know whether or not you invest doesn't directly help me, but it will help Yunho, which will in turn make me happy. This is the third time I'm asking you as well, and I am forever grateful--"

Jongho, who was in the middle of sipping his tea, held up a hand to stop him. Six pairs of eyes stared at him, waiting for his decision.

They thought the director was under a lot of pressure, but in truth he was just slowly enjoying the tea Yeosang had prepared for him specially. 

He placed down the empty cup and smirked.

"Actually, Nebula Group has been planning to buy this business all along."


	24. One Condition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are finally coming together, but what kind of condition did Jongho set for the couple?

Yunho toyed with his phone, switching it on and off, swiping through apps absentmindedly, passing it from one hand to another. He did everything he could possibly think off, except to answer the one message he had left on read.

**_From: Jjongho_** 💕  
Hyung, come to With U right after your interview. Everyone's here. We have some news.

The only reason why Yunho was dreading to reply was because he didn't want to disappoint Jongho, who clearly found out that Yunho was looking for a job behind his back.

Especially when he didn't even _get_ the job.

As Yunho wended his way towards With U, trying to buy time, he wondered what _news_ Jongho meant. And by everyone, did he mean Mingi, too? Was it good news or bad news?

The more he thought about it, the more vexed and frustrated he became. He started to blame Jongho for writing such a vague text in the first place.

But he didn't have to worry any longer, because when he turned the corner to the street where With U was on, his phone rang, and it was from Jongho.

It would be too suspicious to avoid his call, and besides, Yunho's conscience didn't allow him to ignore the man he treated like family.

He slowed his steps and picked up. "Hey. Sorry for not replying your message..."

_"You failed, didn't you?"_ Jongho asked with hesitation. His voice betrayed no hints of his emotions, which Yunho thought was a good thing and a bad thing at the same time. 

Yunho used silence to reply.

Jongho sighed, but not in a disappointing way. Perhaps it was _good_ news that he had to share. _"It's alright, hyung. You don't need to try anymore."_

"Huh?" Yunho stopped entirely, confused. Was Jongho consoling him or scolding him? 

_"Just--"_ There was a small pause, as if Jongho was distracted. That was when Yunho heard the din of rush hour traffic on the streets, and the faint sound of an idling engine, which meant Jongho was outside. _"Just go to With U. Seonghwa-hyung and Hongjoong-hyung will explain."_

"What?" Yunho knew what was coming. "Explain what?"

_"Oh, don't worry, hyung. You'll definitely thank me when you come home tonight."_

Yunho could practically _hear_ the smirk from the other end of the call. "Don't you dare hang up--"

The line went dead. 

Yunho stared at his phone screen, slightly aghast. "He really hung up on his hyung. Unbelievable." 

Like a gold coin being inserted into a slot, the sun slid down below the horizon, depriving the world of its warmth. Yunho shoved his hands in his pocket and huffed as he made his way to the familiar building just two blocks ahead.

Yunho was just walking up the driveway when he spotted two people waiting on the doorstep. Instead of going into the building, however, they stepped down onto the gravel path and went around the garage to the back patio, forcing Yunho to follow.

By the time he caught up, Seonghwa and Hongjoong were already seated at one of the round tables.

"Sit," Hongjoong gestured to the only empty chair left. "We heard from Jongho. That's why we knew you were coming."

"Ha, that was quick of him." Yunho laughed softly, rubbing the back of his neck. Then he perked up, craning his neck to look around him. "But... where is he?"

Seonghwa's hand found Yunho's, which was resting on the table, bringing the man's attention back to the owners. "He left a while ago to bring Yeosang home. Frankly, we're the ones with the news."

Yunho's eyes darted between the two owners, trying to look for some signs that would tell him how he should prepare himself for the what was coming.

"I'm not sure if you've heard about this yet, but Hongjoong and I are planning to start a second With U somewhere in Incheon. We need someone to manage it, and we are thinking that you and Mingi are the best candidates." 

The sudden announcement slammed into Yunho like a gust of cold wind in the middle of snowy February. He didn't even know how to react.

"I know what you might be thinking," Hongjoong said, smiling to reassure. "We've been planning to expand this business for a while now, so don't think that you're causing all the trouble that we're going through now."

Hongjoong glanced at Seonghwa, who continued, "Besides, our plans are going smoothly, thanks to Jongho. He said Nebula Group is going to invest in our boyfriend-renting service, so money is no longer our concern. We're only speeding up the progress so that Jongho won't have to worry about you and Mingi anymore."

"But, why Mingi?" Yunho blurted, removing his hand underneath Seonghwa's, not a move born out of hostility, but more of surprise. "Doesn't he have to succeed his father's hospital? Why would a successful doctor suddenly manage a business?"

The owners exchanged an enigmatic look, and as if by an unspoken agreement, they decided that Hongjoong will share the details of their flashback from earlier.

-

_30 minutes ago._

"Actually, Nebula Group has been planning to buy this business all along."

Jongho crossed his legs and rested his hands on his knee as he waited for the united exclamation from his audience after a few seconds of shocked silence.

"What!"

It ended up sounding like a cacophonous accusation, especially on Wooyoung's part. He was the first to shoot up from his seat.

"You're not joking, right? How long have you been planning this?"

Jongho's eyes rolled up to the ceiling as he tried to recall. "Mm... around a year ago? When the business blew up and the profits came flowing in like a river - no - more like a waterfall." The director shot Hongjoong a glance, who also remembered his success, and smiled.

Wooyoung walked closer and jabbed Jongho's shoulder. "Come on, you should've told us earlier! What a traitor."

San pulled his boyfriend away with a soft laugh. "Don't be like that, Wooyoungie. Jongho's just trying to help. And how would he have known that it would come to this? You know he's doing everything to help Yunho."

Jongho nodded, puffing his chest out with triumph, and smirked at Wooyoung. 

"Hold on," Seonghwa's serious tone brought everyone back on topic. He asked if Jongho was aware of what he was suggesting and whether he was actually going to invest.

Jongho repeated San's words. "Every one of us here wants to help Yunho-hyung. Don't you agree that if I invest, we will be helping him get a stable job so that he can save up for his orphanage? Not to mention it will be a job that he would enjoy, too."

The room descended into a long silence as they ruminated on Jongho's words.

"Well, if that's the case, I don't see why not?" Mingi was the first to speak. Everyone looked at him, making him fidget in his seat. "I mean, isn't it better to have a friend invest in your business than a stranger?"

"Good job bringing that up, Mingi-hyung." Jongho snapped his fingers and pointed in the doctor's direction. "As you said, working with someone you know is always preferable. And that's why," - he paused for a dramatic effect - "My only condition for helping you guys invest is that _you_ have to be partners with Yunho-hyung and manage the second With U together."

There was another round of exclamations shared around the room. Mingi was so rattled by being put under the spotlight that he stood up. 

Yeosang was the first to question Jongho's motives. "Wait, but why? I get that we're doing this so the two of them can date, but there's no need to have them working together..."

The rest of the group nodded in agreement.

Jongho grinned, raising an eyebrow in amusement. "You think too much, my friends. As I said, it's because it's better to hire someone I know personally and can trust. Plus, Mingi-hyung has an undergraduate degree in business, don't you?"

Once again, Mingi was being thrust under the limelight by a single sentence from Jongho. 

"W-what- but-" Mingi stuttered, feeling like he was standing in the public naked. "How did you know? Did you run a background check on me?"

"No, I just found you on LinkedIn," Jongho stated. "Anyway, now you know why I favor you. You'll be beneficial to the business." He rested his gaze on Mingi. "So, what do you say? You'll have to resign from being a doctor, but you'll work with Yunho-hyung."

All the light that focused on Mingi made him sweat.

He knew his father would never consent to this, no matter if he had Jongho backing him up or not.

Then again, what can his father do if he agreed to this without asking for permission first?

Perhaps he'd be given a scolding. He knew his father, and even if things got worse it wasn't like he would cut ties with his only son.

But in the end, none of that really mattered, because Mingi knew he had already made up his mind all along.

He straightened up, feeling refreshed from a wave of confidence that washed over him.

He met eyes with each of the people that stared back at him, anticipating his answer, then said, "I say I'm in."

-

_Huh, so Mingi_ is _here._

That was the first thought that came to Yunho's mind after hearing Hongjoong's story.

His second, subsequent thought: _Could he still be here?_

Without realizing, Yunho must've voiced that out, because Seonghwa answered that yes, he was actually inside all along.

"Wait—"

But Yunho was already up on his two feet and heading to the back door that led to the kitchen.

When the door flung open, sending a gust of wind inside, the hairs on Mingi's arms stood up.

"Mingi!"

Mingi stood up slowly, taking time to understand the situation. He was still dreading the near future, when he had to announce his decision to his father, and to whom he had to give his resignation letter.

But, once again, that didn't seem to matter much anymore when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him.

"Mingi, I heard from Hongjoong-hyung. Are you really going to give up on being a doctor? Just to work with me?" Yunho hugged Mingi harder, hoping to express the overwhelming amount of gratitude he couldn't possibly deliver through words.

It felt different to hear someone put it that way. A doctor willingly giving up his job for the sake of someone.

Mingi decided that he liked it.

Slowly, his hands found his way up to Yunho's waist, then his back, and to his shoulder blades.

"Yea."

It was barely a whisper compared to Yunho's emotional tone.

"You know you're an idiot for doing that, right? But I'm happy you did."

Mingi felt Yunho's heart pounding from excitement - or was it his own?

The embrace would've probably lasted the whole night if it wasn't for Seonghwa, who cleared his throat.

Yunho let go of Mingi so abruptly that Mingi's hands were hung in midair for a while before they fell back to his sides.

"Oh, sorry. You had something to say, didn't you?" Yunho laughed softly and brushed a few strands of hair from his eyes, rocking on his heels a little.

"Yes," Seonghwa cleared his throat again. "Jongho also mentioned that his plans are already in progress. With that being said, we have to graduate Yunho as soon as possible."

"Since this is a special case, we'll allow the early extermination your contracts with both Jongho and Mingi," Hongjoong continued. "To follow our customs, we've already set a date for the graduation ceremony."

Yunho and Mingi blinked in unison after hearing the date.

Saturday, of April. Only five days later.


	25. Graduation Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to say anything except to... buckle up!!! XD (Also, the title says it all!)

Mingi fumbled at his seat belt, cursing at himself for not fixing the faulty buckle, while attempting to use his foot to kick open the car door, only to realize he hadn't even unlocked it yet, and winced at the pain that traveled up from his toes to his knee.

By the time he got to the front entrance of the With U building, he was slightly panting. He allowed himself two seconds to steady his breathing before pushing the door open.

He almost collapsed in relief to see that Yunho's graduation ceremony hadn't begun yet. 

For the past week, the doctor had been as busy as a bee getting the people around him prepared for his resignation. He asked his colleagues, including his uncle, to keep the news quiet until he told his father himself, and asked the nurses to inform his patients that they will be assigned a different doctor starting next week. On top of that, there were a lot of paper work and final tasks he had to get done before he officially resigns.

Up until that Saturday morning, before the ceremony, Mingi was still in his office, typing up the final draft of his resignation letter. He lost track of time, and was now fifteen minutes late. 

The muscles in his shoulders visibly relaxed when he saw Hongjoong and Seonghwa bickering about the placement of the small podium, and how they should organize the armchairs in the reading area for the audience. 

Wooyoung - with Jongho's help - was still hanging up the decorations, while Yeosang dusted the floor.

San was the first to spot Mingi's presence, and ran up to him. Instead of scolding him for being late, San wore a grin that stretched from ear to ear when he slapped his best friend's arm playfully. "Come on, there's barely ten minutes left before one. Have you had lunch?"

Mingi let San pull at his hand, but his legs didn't move. "One? I thought the ceremony was supposed to start at half past twelve."

"Oh, I knew you were going to be late, so I intentionally told you to come thirty minutes earlier." San winked, as if he and his witty brain did Mingi a large favor.

Mingi rolled his eyes, but didn't deny that San's sneaky maneuver was helpful. 

As San showed him to a seat, he asked where Yunho was. 

"Upstairs, dressing up. We told him there's really no need, but he insisted on choosing something more presentable." 

Mingi looked down at his own outfit and tried to smooth out the creases on his t-shirt. When that didn't work, he resolved to buttoning up his trench coat. San laughed at him and told him to relax. "I told everyone to keep it casual."

"Since when were you in charge of the fashion?" 

Wooyoung called out for his boyfriend, so San shrugged and left Mingi alone. 

Just a few feet in front of him was Hongjoong and Seonghwa, who finally settled on placing the podium down. That was their impromptu stage. The owners spotted Mingi and started walking towards him at the same time, but Seonghwa glared at Hongjoong and went away instead.

Mingi chuckled. "Hongjoong-hyung, this is the first time I saw you guys fight."

"Well, you haven't seen us when we're alone or on vacation. The only time we're at peace is when we're doing our own work." Hongjoong sighed through his nose, but was smiling when he sat down next to Mingi. 

Mingi never got the chance to respond, because he felt something hard land on his head. He swiveled around to see Jongho's fist hovering in midair. 

"Yah, what was _that_ for?" The doctor could already feel a bump forming.

Jongho shoved a thin stack of paper and a pen into Mingi's face. "Why were you so late? We waited for you to sign these."

Mingi snatched the papers and scanned through them. The extermination of his contract with Yunho. He looked at Hongjoong with his eyebrows raised, who nodded in return.

"After you sign that, your contract will end, and since it's the middle of April now, you'll get a partial refund for the remaining days." Hongjoong leaned back so his head dangled off the back of his chair. "That's another reason why Seonghwa's annoyed with me. He wanted to give you a full refund and we were arguing about it this morning."

"Tell Seonghwa-hyung I'm grateful, but I'll take whatever you guys offer."

Mingi signed the paper and shoved them back to Jongho, who clicked his tongue. He then announced that he was going to check on Yunho.

In the end, the ceremony started ten minutes past one, because Yunho had been looking for his favorite sweater: a light blue turtleneck. 

He rushed down the stairs and straight up to the podium, overlooking everyone in his small audience. All six chairs were filled, and Yeosang had chosen to stand, because he couldn't see anything with Mingi sitting in front of him anyway. Jongho, San, and Wooyoung shared a couch at the back row, while the owners and Mingi took up the front seats.

"I'm sorry for taking so long. It was stained when I found it, and I had to ask around for a stain remover." Yunho rubbed a spot on the tip of his sleeve, as if to prove his point.

Mingi couldn't help but smile at how innocent and cute he looked. 

Hongjoong self-appointed himself as the emcee and kick-started the ceremony, which, to Mingi's surprise, only lasted about half an hour. The whole process mostly involved taking pictures. 

Seonghwa and Hongjoong standing on either sides of Yunho, who held a certificate. Yeosang pressed the button on the camera that was set up on a tripod beforehand. 

The same trio standing with shoulders around each other, no certificate. _Snap_. San and Wooyoung, who held a bouquet of flowers, joining in. _Snap_. Some of the other boyfriends from upstairs came down, too. _Snap_. Next, a more serious one only with Jongho. _Snap_.

Mingi clapped his hands when it ended, his cheeks feeling sore from smiling along with the people on stage - well, more specifically with Yunho. He was about to head to the kitchen and get a drink when Wooyoung called out.

"Hey, we're missing a photo with Mingi!"

Mingi put his hands in front of him and shook his head. "No thanks, I'm good."

But his refusal was futile, because San was already pushing him towards the podium. "Don't kid yourself, you're practically the _reason_ why we're having this in the first place. It's just a picture."

It didn't take long for Mingi to find out that it wasn't just a picture.

As soon as he stumbled onto the stage, he realized he was alone with Yunho. Everyone else had retreated back to their seats. He looked at San with a confused expression. 

"Hyung, you can't be that slow," Jongho said. "I took a picture with Yunho-hyung, too. It's your turn now."

Mingi didn't like the way Jongho was crossing his arms and leaning on one of the chairs like a proud parent watching his child get a reward in front of the whole school. 

"Move to your right, Mingi. You're out of the frame." Yeosang waved his hand at Mingi while staying behind the camera.

Yunho turned to look at Mingi and chuckled. "Come closer, it's not like I'll bite."

Mingi sidled up to Yunho's side, thinking that he should get the picture done quickly. Except Yunho decided to fix the collars of his shirt, which delayed the process and made him even more flustered. 

"Mingi," Wooyoung shouted. "San and I want to congratulate you!"

"What?"

Seonghwa twisted around on his chair, shooting a warning glance at Wooyoung, who only ignored it. 

"After this, we should celebrate your first day of dating a man!"

Both Yunho and Mingi turned their heads abruptly, but the former's hands were still on the latter's clothes.

Wooyoung risked a beating from Seonghwa afterwards and added, "you should kiss him!"

"Jung Wooyoung!" Seonghwa slapped Wooyoung's thigh and hissed.

Hongjoong tried to allay Seonghwa's anger, and attempted to loosen the atmosphere as he reminded Wooyoung that this was not a wedding.

Mingi's face heat up. "Yah, what are you talking about!" He raised his arm like he was about to hit him, but Yunho stopped him by pulling at his collars, which forced Mingi to turn back and look at Yunho face-to-face.

As if in slow motion, Mingi watched as Yunho's face grew bigger and bigger until his eyes could no longer focus, and the next thing he felt was something warm on his lips.

Mingi's heart was like a wild horse, and his hands were the loose reins that failed to control it. Unlike Yunho's ones, which had already let go of Mingi's clothes and had reached to his back to embrace him, Mingi's arms were like two pillars that hung heavily at his sides.

Other than a soft intake of air coming from Wooyoung's direction, it was as if the whole room held its breath.

When Mingi could finally move his paralyzed limbs, his first instinct was to move away. But when he felt Yunho hug him tighter, he decided to let the horse run free. His hands relaxed, as did his eyelids, which drooped to close his eyes. Then, he leaned into the kiss.

✧ ✦ ✧

It took almost an hour of waiting before Mingi caught a glimpse of his dad's coat peeking out from the elevator doors. He pushed himself off the side of the car that he was leaning on and rocked on his heels as he waited for his dad to notice him.

When the CEO saw his son waiting in the hospital's parking lot on a Saturday night, he merely slowed his steps for a second before resuming his nonchalant walk towards his car.

"Why are you here? Forgot your keys?" He didn't even look up as he opened the driver's door. "Did you drink?"

Mingi, who was on the passenger's side, tried to open his door, too. To his surprise, it was unlocked. He climbed in with his father.

"Let's just say I did," he said in quiet voice. Instead of turning his head, he stared at his father through the rear view mirror. "Drive us home. To your home."

His father started the engine and did as he was asked without question. The ride was silent; even the radio was turned off.

When Mingi got to his parents' old house, he sat on cross-legged on the floor on one side of the tea table. His father kneeled on the other end, placing a cup of hot coffee in front of Mingi.

"What is it that you want to say?" Mingi's father went straight to the point.

Mingi swallowed too quickly, burning his tongue. But he didn't make his father wait and pulled out a white envelope he had hidden in the inside pocket of his coat. He slid it across to his father.

"Please accept this." He changed to a kneeling position as well, bracing for a harsh scolding. 

When it didn't come, he looked up and saw his father calmly putting the resignation letter away. 

"I'll read this later."

Mingi couldn't get words out of his mouth. He just stared.

"Actually, I was waiting for this moment," his father explained. "Since a month ago, your mother started being really close to Subin's mother. After Mr. Choi Jongho bought our hospital, they had even more chances to talk to each other. You know how women are with their gossips. That's how I found out."

Mingi continued to stare. 

His father used a hand to scratch the back of his other, dropping his gaze. After a moment of silence, he cleared his throat. "When will be the grand opening of your business? As your father, I should go."

By now, Mingi's legs were already starting to numb, but he straightened his back anyway. "Around- around one month later. You're- you're really coming?"

His father grunted and used both hands to push himself off the floor. He was already walking towards his bedroom when Mingi heard him mumble, "It's getting late, you should stay here for the night."


	26. Moving Couples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just one more to go! And this chapter is the last one before the epilogue, where the couples settle down and figure themselves out. :D

"You can sleep if you want to, you know," Jongho said after catching a glimpse of Yeosang nodding off to his right.

It had been around two weeks since Yunho's graduation ceremony, and that was how long it took for Yunho to fully move out of Jongho's penthouse.

It was a Friday, but Jongho had taken a day off and was driving home, with Yeosang riding shotgun and a few suitcases with his belongings loaded onto the backseats.

Yeosang shook his head. "How could I? It's already too much for you to drive... you're not my personal driver or anything; I can't fall asleep."

Jongho chuckled as they stopped at a red light. Yeosang took this chance to turn in his seat, so his body was facing Jongho. "Maybe I should just stay with my flatmate instead."

Jongho turned his head abruptly. "Don't be ridiculous! Half your things are already in my home. Well, our home - almost." Before Yeosang could say a word, he added, as an afterthought, "Wait, are you changing your mind? You don't want us to live together anymore? Are we moving too fast?"

That was at least the third time Yeosang had elicited such a reaction from Jongho. He wobbled his head like a bobble-head doll on a roller coaster. "No, of course not. I just feel a little sorry - I mean, you've given me a lot already, and now you're letting me live at your place for free—"

Yeosang saw something flash green in the corner of his eye. He tapped Jongho on the arm. "The light turned green, let's go."

Jongho looked up, acknowledging him, yet instead of stepping on the gas pedal, he let his hands slip off the wheel and crossed them in front of his chest.

The drivers behind them were already starting to honk their car horns.

"Jongho, we have to go!" Through the rear window, Yeosang saw the infuriated expression of the woman behind them.

But Jongho only pouted and lifted his legs up, as if to show that driving forward was the last thing he wanted to do in the world.

"I'm not going. Not until you make me believe that you _do_ want to live with me as much as I do with you." Jongho turned away petulantly. "And here I thought we were boyfriends."

Yeosang heard a faint, incoherent shout directed at them. More horns that were sounding increasingly impatient. He had a feeling that if they didn't make way soon, someone would come up to them and complain, or worse, call the police. 

"I do! Of course I do!" Yeosang resolved to unbuckling his seat belt so that he could lean forward and get closer to Jongho, who was still looking the other way. Yeosang put on a big smile, but he couldn't stop his palms from sweating. "I'm just not used to being taken care of, not to mention being- being loved and protected by someone else." Yeosang knew his face was already reddening from embarrassment, but he had to continue. He could sense that Jongho was giving in. "This is just who I am - I may be pushing you away sometimes, but I'm actually very happy when you're being nice to me. I like the feeling of being loved..."

To Yeosang's relief, Jongho face lit up. That man's emotions were like a switch sometimes - either on or off, no in between, and as long as you hit it right, it changes immediately. 

Jongho returned to a driver's posture, his legs tucked in properly, body facing the front. Yeosang watched the traffic light turn back to red right after they passed the crossroad, and was glad to hear that the horns and curses directed at them were starting to fade. 

"You better not be lying, _jagiya_." 

Yeosang almost choked on his own saliva. He subconsciously tightened his grip on the seat belt, not daring to meet eyes with Jongho. Just by feeling the palpitations of his heart hammering against his chest, Yeosang knew that he would never get used to that nickname.

Jongho, on the other hand, began whistling a tune as he turned the last corner to his apartment building, satisfied with himself. 

It didn't matter that Jongho was used to going around with a personal driver - he directed his Tesla into its charging station just as smoothly and easily, then turned off the engine and got off his car, all before Yeosang could even calm himself down.

"What are you waiting for, j--"

Before Jongho could finish, Yeosang scrambled out. He didn't want to find out what would happen if he heard that same word twice in the span of five minutes. With his head down, he opened the passenger door and pulled his suitcase out, then circled around the back so he didn't have to walk pass Jongho.

Jongho chuckled and locked his car before following Yeosang towards the elevators. "Wait for me! You do realize that you'll still have to wait for me to open the door to my penthouse, right?"

That made Yeosang stop in his tracks, giving Jongho a chance to catch up. When he did, they went up together in silence, but not the uncomfortable kind. Inside the elevator, Jongho was totally smitten by the fact that he could almost feel the heat radiating off Yeosang's cheeks.

Eventually, they found themselves inside what used to be Yunho's room, plain but with a few boxes and suitcases scattered about. 

Jongho rolled his sleeves up. "I guess we should start unpacking now. If we're quick, we'll be done before dinner."

Yeosang opened his mouth to protest, but thought better of it and said, "Alright, you can help, but _I'm_ buying dinner tonight."

Jongho looked up from opening one of the boxes. He knew what Yeosang's look meant: _nothing you do will change my mind, so don't even try._

Jongho smiled. "Okay."

Time passed, and other than asking where to put these, how to organize those, should we throw some away, the new lovebirds remained concentrated. 

There was only one box left, and Jongho started unpacking the framed photos that were on the top. He was about to display them on top of the dresser when he heard the pinging sounds of the electronic door lock.

He turned around and exchanged a questioning look with Yeosang, who also knew that there was only one other person who knew the password to Jongho's home.

"Shouldn't Yunho-hyung be in Incheon now?"

Yeosang only shrugged. 

Then, some footsteps, followed by a faint shout. "Jongho, it's me, Yunho! Are you in my old room?"

Yunho's voice was getting louder. Through the slightly ajar door, Yeosang saw him walking towards them. 

Jongho muttered a curse under his breath. He hadn't told Yunho that Yeosang was moving in yet. He knew if Yunho were to find out now, he'd be made fun of for at least a month.

So, in a hurry, Jongho made up a plan to rush out and greet Yunho before he had the chance to catch them. Yeosang could just continue hiding in the room.

Except, Jongho didn't realize how close Yeosang was standing next to him. That meant that when Jongho was hastily turning back around to replace the photo on the dresser, he accidentally stepped on Yeosang's foot.

Luckily, he didn't drop the photo on the floor. 

Not-so-luckily, Yeosang let out a small yelp and backed away, only to trip on the bed frame that was right behind him and drop onto the mattress. Because he had tried to pulled his foot away from under Jongho's one so fast, Jongho lost his balance and fell with Yeosang. 

Yunho must've heard the noise, because he knocked on the bedroom door and let himself in. The scene that he saw made him gasp.

Jongho used his two hands to push himself off the mattress, but they ended up on either sides of Yeosang's head so that he was now hovering on top of the latter, their faces only inches apart.

For a second, no one moved. And then, suddenly feeling very self-conscious of the position he was in, Jongho scrambled away. Yeosang stayed lying on the bed, but he turned his face to the wall to hide his blush from Yunho.

Clearing his throat as if nothing untoward had happened, Jongho asked, "Hyung, why are you here? I thought you were settling in with Mingi at the new With U."

"Oh, I just left some stuff." Yunho smirked. "Why is Yeosang here? Or should I ask, what are you two _doing_ in here?"

Jongho spread his arms, sweeping them over the open suitcases and moving boxes. "Unpacking. Yeosang's replacing you to be my flatmate."

"Wow, how long have you guys been dating? Moving in already?" Yunho surveyed the room that he still called his own until just half a month ago. It already looked so different and he hardly recognized it. He winked at Jongho. "You did a good job making it cozy, that's for sure. I always wondered why there's a queen-sized bed in this room."

Jongho felt his ears starting to warm up, but he attributed it to the afternoon heat. "Hyung! You're getting the wrong idea! Just like you, Yeosang's living here to cook and clean for me. I'm paying him for it, too!"

"Whatever you say," Yunho singsonged. He peeked over Jongho's shoulder at Yeosang, who hadn't moved a muscle. "Hey, Yeosang! Make sure to come visit me some time, okay? I got to warn you, though: Jongho can be such a hassle sometimes! If he makes you wash his underwear--"

But Yunho couldn't finish, because Jongho had slapped a hand over his mouth. 

"Get what you came here for and leave," Jongho hissed, then pushed his hyung towards the door. 

"Okay, okay." Yunho said goodbye to Yeosang before turning back to Jongho. "I can't believe you're abandoning your hyung for your boyfriend already. And you used to say I'm the closest family you got."

Jongho stuck his tongue out. "Whatever. You have Mingi-hyung, anyway."

They stared at each other like that for a while, pretending to be annoyed at the other.

Then, not able to hold it in anymore, they laughed.

✧ ✦ ✧

It took just over an hour for Yunho to get back to Incheon. Jongho had given him some money for a taxi, but he preferred the bus. Instead, he spent the taxi fee on food - his and Mingi's dinner. 

As he walked up the driveway to his new home and workplace, he lifted his head, and was delighted to see that the sun was still high up in the sky. It meant summer was coming. 

The building of the new With U is not a lot different than the original one. Turns out Jongho had already owned this building a few months ago, and was renovating it to have a similar layout as the one Seonghwa and Hongjoong lived in.

So, the first thing that greeted Yunho when he walked in was a common area. Some boyfriends who already moved in were relaxing in the lounge, and they greeted their new boss, who smiled in return.

Then, Yunho went up three flights of stairs to the top floor, where he and Mingi lived. The first thing he noticed was how clean and organized everything was. They had only started moving in a few days ago, and it looked like Mingi had listened to Yunho's orders to finish unpacking while he was away.

Yunho dropped the food and his bag and went to their bedroom. He tiptoed towards Mingi, who was lying on the mattress with his eyes closed.

"Hey, are you sleeping," Yunho whispered, climbing onto the bed and bending down to peck Mingi on the forehead.

"I smell chicken."

Yunho chuckled. "If I'd known you worked so hard to make this place feel like home, I would've treated you to something better."

Mingi shook his head, his eyes still closed. "Just lie down with me for a bit. That's all I want."

So that's what Yunho did. 

They both rolled onto their sides so they faced each other. Mingi opened his eyes, reached for Yunho's hand. "Are you nervous?"

"For what?"

"Our business starts two weeks later."

Yunho thought for a while, then shook his head. 

"Why?"

"Because I have you."

Mingi couldn't resist smiling. He slapped the back of Yunho's hand lightly and rolled away. "Don't look at me like that, you're so cheesy sometimes."

Yunho wriggled himself to get closer to Mingi. "You're the one who gets flustered easily."

"Like when?" Mingi was so close to the bed's edge now. He used his leg to push Yunho away, but instead got tickled under his foot. 

"Like when I kissed you in front of everyone that day."

"Do you _have_ to mention that!" Mingi covered his face and kicked harder. 

If it weren't for Yunho's tight grip on his foot, Mingi would've fallen off the bed. 

"I saved your life." Yunho pulled Mingi in close. "Now give me a kiss in return."

Mingi felt that his heart was close to bursting from the amount of intimacy his body was experiencing, but he did it anyway.

-

Outside, the sun colored the sky golden and pink. Haneul, one of the workers, polished the sign on the front door until the brass letters glittered under the light.

**_Welcome to the place where true love blossoms_ **


	27. With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this is the last chapter TT I don't want to part ways with this story yet... I hope you'll around 'til the end for a little surprise, though!

3 years later

"Yunho-hyung, Mingi-hyung! Someone's asking for you!"

Yunho briefly looked over his shoulder towards the main entrance and shouted back at the receptionist. Then he shifted his focus back onto the child in front of him.

"Jooyeon-ah, I'm going to be gone for a while, so make sure you behave and listen to your teachers, okay?" Yunho ruffled the girl's hair, stood up from his kneeling position, and smiled to the young worker standing by the side. "It's almost her nap time, so make sure she doesn't get too much sugar in her system. She always gets too hyper."

"Okay, Mr. Jeong."

Yunho watched as the worker scooped Jooyeon up and carried her to a room at the back, where all the orphans took naps.

By the time Yunho got to the reception, Mingi was already there, along with two unexpected guests.

"Yah, you took way too long back there," Mingi complained.

But Yunho was more interested in the two men sitting behind Mingi.

"Seonghwa-hyung, Hongjoong hyung!"

They stood to greet Yunho, who pushed past Mingi and embraced both of them at once.

"It's been a while since we last talked," Yunho exclaimed once they pulled apart. "Last time we saw each other was in Jongho's father's funeral, wasn't it? That's almost two months ago. How have you guys been? Is business still going well?"

Before Yunho could continue, Mingi pulled him away. "Stop pestering them already. we can talk somewhere else, not here." He gestured to the entrance, where a small group of people had gathered, all wanting to enter.

Yunho followed Mingi's gaze and immediately apologized to his clients. He made way for them to enter. "Welcome, welcome. Are you here for an adoption? If so, just sign up at the reception desk and our workers here will guide you through the process. But most of our kids are..."

As Yunho droned on, Mingi sneaked Seonghwa and Hongjoong to his office, which was upstairs. They had just settled with some cold drinks brought by Mingi's secretary when Yunho barged in, slightly panting.

"I thought you guys left!" Then, to Mingi he said, "you should've told me where you guys were going!"

Mingi ignored the accusation. "Come sit, is iced coffee okay for you? Not that you can choose, but--" He shrugged.

At this, Hongjoong chuckled. "I see you two are getting along well."

Yunho jut his bottom lip out before dropping onto the seat next to Mingi. "As if. He's getting on my nerves these days." He threw a sidelong glance at Mingi before changing the subject. "Anyway, what brings you guys here? If you wanted to meet up, you could've just given us a call."

Hongjoong and Seonghwa exchanged a cheery look. Mingi noticed that the former had placed a hand on the latter's, which was resting on the armrest.

"We're here for an adoption, of course." Almost at the same time, they turned to Yunho with a sparkle in their eyes.

Yunho gasped.

"Oh my gosh, really? I can't believe it! After so long - wait, how about With U? You've always been saying you'd be too busy with the business, and that's why you put off adopting a child for so long." He caught Mingi, who remained unfazed, at the corner of his eyes. "Yah, Mingi, aren't you happy for them at all? Why aren't you uttering a word--" Another gasp. "Don't tell me you've known this all along and you kept it from me!"

Mingi made an exasperated noise from his throat, and flung Yunho's hand off, which had found its way onto his arm earlier. "Aish, I'm not talking because you've been talking and not giving me a chance! Also, hyung mentioned before that they were passing on the management jobs to other people so they would have more time alone." He nodded towards Seonghwa.

"Alright, stop bickering, and let us do the talking, okay?" Seonghwa looked between the couple. "As you might already know, the fifth branch of With U is already under way. Thanks to Jongho three years ago, we can let Nebula Group take over our jobs easily."

Hongjoong began patting Seonghwa's hand. "We've moved to a bigger house as well, and we think we're finally ready to add a little someone into our family." Everyone in the room grinned at that. "And since we have a friend who owns an orphanage, why not visit him?"

"Oh, you guys really didn't have to. But we'd definitely appreciate your donations." Yunho giggled, ignoring the nudge from Mingi. "But if you're not working at With U now, what will you do?"

"Well, we're thinking of starting another business, maybe a small online shop. So we can work from home." Seonghwa glanced at Hongjoong again. They seemed to be more in love with each other than Yunho had ever seen.

"But, um, I guess that can wait," Hongjoong said suddenly. "Since you have a lot of clients downstairs."

Mingi nodded. "Sure, if you don't mind. We're usually busier during summer and autumn, sorry. If you don't mind, we can chat, catch up a bit while we wait. Then we'll go downstairs to see the kids right before dinner." Then, as an afterthought, he added, just because he knew this was what Yunho would want: "Shall we eat dinner together tonight?"

To his expectations, Yunho sat up straight and clapped his hands. "That's a great idea! We have to!"

Hongjoong chuckled again. "Alright, it's not like we have plans tonight either. How about the others?"

He was referring to the old With U 'crew', including San, Wooyoung, Jongho, and Yeosang. Little did he know, none of them were in Korea right now.

Yunho, who had been in touch with Jongho, clarified that he had been traveling around the world since his father passed away. "He was his only direct relative, after all. I heard he brought Yeosang with him."

"Oh, really? We never heard any of it," Seonghwa said. "But shouldn't he be crazily busy? I mean, he's the successor of Nebula Group, right?"

"I'm not sure about that either." Yunho shrugged. "I bet he left all his work for his subordinates. But I hope they're having fun." An idea came to his mind. "Should I video call him? I bet he'd be happy to talk to you guys, too."

After a few tries, Jongho finally picked up. He seemed to be in a very dark place, because his face barely showed up on the screen.

In a groggy voice, he mumbled a hello.

"Jjongho! Why didn't you pick up earlier?" Yunho shouted into the microphone, making Jongho recoil. "Where are you now? Seonghwa-hyung and Hongjoong-hyung came to visit the orphanage! Say hi to them!"

"Hyung... I'm in Canada, and it's two in the morning." Through the screen, Jongho rolled onto his belly, the shuffling of his duvet loud through the speaker. "What is it?"

Mingi facepalmed himself, silently blaming Yunho for calling Jongho impulsively without checking first.

"Nothing, we just missed you, that's all! Is Yeosang there, too?"

"Do you really want to wake him up?" Mingi hissed. "Just hang up and stop bothering their sleep!"

But Yunho turned away and let Hongjoong hold the phone instead. A second figure appeared on the screen, walking in the background.

"It's okay, I'm already awake," Yeosang yawned and said. "Hi, everyone."

Seeing that there was no point in hanging up now that both of them were awake, Mingi gave in and joined in the conversation. He asked if they were having fun, to which they answered yes, followed by a brief list of the places and attractions they visited.

"How about you guys? How is your orphanage doing?"

Yunho opened his mouth to answer, but Mingi beat him to it, so he passed him the phone.

"It was tough when we first started a year and a half ago, to be honest. But thanks to your donations, business is great now."

"Sounds great," Yeosang remarked. "But are you guys enjoying it, too?"

"I'd say so," Yunho replied. "Although I'm just the owner and mostly deals with the paperwork, I sometimes hang out with the kids and reads to them. Mingi's one of the doctors in our clinic, too. He claims that the kids call him dad and that he's the most popular adult here, but I have my doubts," Yunho added with a smirk. In return, he got a death glare from Mingi.

Jongho chuckled softly. "Hyung, it's good to talk to you, but can we call another time?"

This time it was Seonghwa who spoke. "Of course. We have to keep in touch, though! You must have plans for tomorrow, I assume."

"By the way, have you guys been in contact with San or Wooyoung?" Hongjoong interrupted.

Mingi jumped at the opportunity, as if this was a race to see who could answer first. "I have. He started his first world tour recently, and Wooyoung's following him everywhere."

"Nice timing that you brought them up, hyung," Jongho said. "We're actually meeting up with them tomorrow. Earlier today, we went to his performance in Toronto. We talked briefly, and I think Wooyoung became a public figure, like a YouTuber of some sort. You guys could've easily found his name online."

"Wow, celebrity couple," Mingi couldn't help himself but exclaim.

"It was nice to catch up," Hongjoong announced, glancing at his watch. Almost an hour had passed. "But I think we should let you two sleep now."

"Thanks, hyung." Yeosang rubbed his eyes. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Everyone in Mingi's office waved at the small screen.

Seonghwa was about to ease himself back into the comfort of the armchair when he noticed for the first time the wall plaque that hung on the wall behind Mingi's desk. It stated the orphanage name in big words, while the small print denotes their slogan.

Hongjoong must have noticed it, too, because the next thing he did was ask the owners who came up with the name.

Both Yunho and Mingi turned their attention to the plaque and smiled, but said nothing.

"You guys totally plagiarized our name," Seonghwa joked. "I mean, it even sounds the same. With U and With You?"

Mingi blushed and dropped his gaze. "I- I mean... it was Yunho's idea."

"Hey... don't be like that." Hongjoong patted Seonghwa on the thigh. "It's a good thing they took inspiration, from us, don't you think?"

Yunho bobbed his head up and down. "Exactly. Even the slogan. I like to think that our orphanage is built on the same concept as your boyfriend-rental business." The confidence in his voice was undeniable.

"Can we go take a closer look?" Hongjoong pointed towards the plaque.

"Sure, go ahead." Mingi stood up with his guests.

Yunho followed, noting the time. "Afterwards we should go downstairs."

"Yeah, okay," mumbled Hongjoong, but his eyes were glued to the words in front of him.

✧ ✦ ✧

_In With You, no one gets left behind._   
_We love every child equally,_   
_and we'll forever stay with you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say how much I love you all who stuck with me throughout the whole story, leaving encouraging comments and interacting with me... I will miss you guys so much 🥺❤️ 
> 
> If you liked my work, please stay tuned for an ATEEZ OT8 fan fiction, some genres including Sci-Fi, dystopia, and friendship. I will probably start posting that next week. It will be very different from With U, so I don't expect my audience to be the same bunch, but even so, I will not stop hoping to see some familiar faces (usernames) under in the comment section ㅠㅠ

**Author's Note:**

> credits to Little_Corn for the calligraphy work in this chapter!


End file.
